


Parade wa owaranai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Hell, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - War, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Amnesia, Angst, Apocalypse, Blind Date, Boss/Employee Relationship, Break Up, Character Death, Class Differences, Dark Past, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings, Football | Soccer, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Magic, Master/Servant, Modeling, Murder, One Shot, Oral Sex, Painting, Past Relationship(s), Pseudo-Incest, Soldiers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicide Attempt, Teasing, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Serie di one shot, tutte con diverse ambientazioni AU e con diversi pairing.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Inoo Kei, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru, Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto, Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto/Yabu Kota, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru, Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke, Yabu Kota/Yamada Ryosuke, Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru





	1. Takaki/Yamada, Prison

  1. **Boku wo michibiite yuke [Prison!AU, Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke]**



La vita dietro le sbarre sarebbe stata più semplice se non fosse stato per quel moccioso.

Takaki si era abituato alla mancanza di libertà durante il suo primo anno lì. Il secondo aveva imparato a non discutere con gli altri detenuti, il terzo a non mancare di rispetto ai secondini.

Un paio di mesi dall’inizio del suo quarto anno era arrivato quel ragazzino, e tutto era andato al diavolo.

“Che stai facendo?”

La domanda era arrivata, inattesa e incredibilmente stupida.

Takaki era attualmente seduto su una piccola panchina di ferro al limitare del cortile, fumava, fissando un punto nel vuoto.

Quando Yamada Ryosuke si sedette accanto a lui, poté sentire con chiarezza il calore della sua pelle vicina alla propria, e non gli piacque per niente.

“Progettavo le mie prossime vacanze. Pensavo ad Aruba, che ne pensi?” rispose, ironico, sperando che il più piccolo avrebbe colto e l’avrebbe lasciato in pace.

Fino ad adesso, doveva ancora avere fortuna.

“Non essere così burbero. La gente comincerà a credere che voglia essere lasciato da solo.” ribatté il ragazzino, con un’espressione furba in viso che a Yuya sarebbe tanto piaciuto poter...

“E non lo vorremmo mai, vero?” disse, scuotendo la testa un paio di volte. “Onestamente, ragazzino. Perché non vai a fare amicizia con qualcuno a cui freghi qualcosa di questa roba? Ci sono un sacco di ragazzi come te che vogliono qualcuno con cui parlare. Non dovresti sprecare tempo con gli ergastolani.”

Gli aveva detto quelle stesse identiche parole un migliaio di volte nei mesi passati, e Yamada era sempre tornato a dargli fastidio. Ogni singolo giorno.

Non sapeva cosa fosse cambiato quel giorno, ma invece di ignorarlo Ryosuke si voltò a guardarlo, un’espressione seria in volto.

“Quello che vuoi davvero dire è che non ti vuoi legare a me, perché se tutto va come deve io sarò fuori di qui fra cinque anni al massimo. E non vuoi che ti manchi.” gli disse.

Yuya si voltò, molto lentamente. Ryosuke aveva ancora quel sorriso idiota in volto, ma in qualche modo aveva un sapore differente adesso. La tensione tra di loro si era finalmente rotta, Yamada c’era riuscito con solo quelle poche parole.

C’erano pugnali nei sorrisi degli uomini, dicevano, e le lame sulle labbra di Yamada facevano troppo male perché Yuya reagisse come avrebbe dovuto. Cioè, prendere un coltello e dissanguarlo.

“E se fosse così? Non dovresti essere carino e lasciarmi da solo?” sibilò, tornando a guardare dritto di fronte a sé.

Yamada ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

“Non sono carino. Sono un detenuto, ricordi?” scherzò. “Inoltre, non me ne frega niente di quest’immagine oscura che vuoi mantenere. Voglio passare il mio tempo con te e lo farò. Sconterò la mia pena e, se ti comporti bene mentre sono qui, potrei persino venire a trovarti una volta che uscirò.” scrollò le spalle, con un sorrisetto. “Oppure posso strangolare un secondino e passare il resto della vita qui con te. Dipende da come mi tratti, in effetti.” scherzò.

Yuya sentiva il pericoloso bisogno di ridere, e non poteva permetterselo.

Lo guardò di nuovo, la rabbia sparita.

“Dovresti scegliere meglio le tue battaglie, ragazzino.” provò un’ultima volta, sapendo già che avrebbe perso.

“Il mio nome è Ryosuke. Ryo per gli amici. E per gli ergastolani testardi che vogliono essermi vicini ma hanno troppa paura per toccare.”

Un pugno. Un pugno ben assestato sul suo bel visino avrebbe risolto tutto, e Yuya sarebbe tornato a crogiolarsi nella sua beata solitudine.

“Allora vedremo quale secondino dovrai fare fuori.” disse. “Ryo.”

Non c’erano più pugnali nel sorriso successivo di Ryosuke, solo speranza. Qualcosa che Yuya non dovrebbe aver avuto, ma che avrebbe preso comunque, e al diavolo tutto il resto.


	2. Takaki/Chinen, Vampire

  1. **Tasty U [Vampire!AU, Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri]**



Yuri sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto essere così.

Non era mai stato il tipo da desiderare innamorarsi; ovviamente sapeva che era una possibilità, qualcosa che sarebbe potuto accadere senza che lui ne avesse il controllo; ma, se ci avesse pensato più seriamente, sentiva che sarebbe dovuto essere differente da come in effetti era.

Avrebbe dovuto avere paura, in quel preciso istante. Le zanne affilate che apparivano agli angoli della bocca di Yuya sembravano tanto mortali quanto era certo fossero, e in fondo sapeva che avrebbe dovuto urlare e scappare.

Non poteva. Era come un sonnambulo in attesa di svegliarsi. Desiderando non doverlo fare, mai.

“Perché sei ancora qui?” Yuya sembrava tanto dubbioso quanto lui, ma Yuri vide della speranza in lui, mista all’incredulità.

“Non lo so.” rispose automaticamente, gli occhi incapaci di lasciare la bocca del più grande. “Suppongo che ci sia semplicemente molto da elaborare.” aggiunse poi, certo che fosse un commento stupido da parte sua.

Ma Yuya rise. Rise, mostrando ancora meglio i denti e sembrando la cosa più terrificante che Yuri avesse visto in vita propria.

E anche la più bella.

“Ti dico io come elaborare, Yuri. Dovresti voltarmi le spalle e scappare il più rapidamente possibile. Anche se, devo dirtelo, io sono piuttosto veloce. Se dovessi inseguirti, non riusciresti mai a scapparmi.” disse, la voce ancora divertita nonostante lo stupore per l’assenza di reazioni da parte di Yuri.

“Perché me lo stai facendo vedere?” chiese allora il più piccolo, cominciando a sentirsi arrabbiato, in qualche modo. “Perché non mi hai attaccato e basta? Che cosa sono, una specie di preliminari perversi?”

Yuya non parve trovarlo divertente. Affatto.

“Non essere ridicolo. Se ti avessi voluto uccidere, saresti morto l’esatto momento in cui ti ho incontrato.” sputò le parole, e in qualche modo Yuri sapeva che il disprezzo nel suo tono era tutto rivolto a sé stesso. “Non era nei miei piani che fosse così. Dovevi solo essere la cena, nient’altro. Non avevo intenzione di...” fece una pausa, imprecando. “Non era previsto che mi innamorassi di te, moccioso.”

E quello colpì Yuri molto più dei denti.

“Innamorarsi.” ripeté, sentendosi piuttosto idiota nel farlo. “Quindi sei innamorato di me? E sei un vampiro.” prese un respiro profondo, cercando di metabolizzare. “Tutto questo non è affatto strano.” aggiunse poi, ancora incredulo.

Almeno, Yuya parve recuperare parte del suo divertimento.

“Lo è. Non mi dovrei sentire così, non è giusto nei tuoi confronti. Né nei confronti della mia natura.” spiegò, per poi scrollare le spalle. “Ma che posso dire? C’è sempre un po’ di follia nell’amore. Non lo vorrei troppo piatto o semplice. O senza alcun esito potenzialmente mortale.”

Yuri sbarrò gli occhi.

“C’è anche sempre un po’ di ragione nella follia.” gli fece notare. “Tu potrai anche essere folle, standone lì e dicendomi tutto questo, e io sono sicuramente fuori di testa perché sto qui e ti ascolto, ma suppongo che non sia un caso.” scrollò le spalle. “Me l’hai fatto vedere perché vuoi che ti dica che lo accetto e che ti amo anch’io. In questo momento, desideri con tutto il cuore che io possa riuscire a non avere paura.”

Gli occhi di Yuya si fecero più scuri sentendolo, e fece un passo indietro, come cercando di proteggersi.

“Sono io ad avere paura.” ammise. “Andarmene in quest’istante sarebbe la cosa più saggia da fare, per te. Lo capirei se lo facessi. Dannazione, ti farei i complimenti, se lo facessi.” sospirò. “Ma allo stesso tempo sono terrorizzato al pensiero che lo faccia.”

Yuri ci pensò ancora; poi, molto lentamente, cominciò a camminare verso di lui.

“Ho paura.” disse, una volta a pochi centimetri di distanza. Si mise in punta di piedi, dandogli un delicato bacio sulle labbra. “Ma suppongo che l’amore batta la paura.” sorrise, portando le braccia attorno al collo del più grande. “Allora, vampiro... cosa ne diresti di dare una possibilità a questa follia?”

Yuya sembrava a malapena in grado di contenersi, ma alla fine riuscì a scuotere la testa.

“Non è affatto una follia, Chinen Yuri.” disse, con affetto. “Amarti è la cosa più ragionevole che abbia fatto in vita mia.”

E sentendo questo, Yuri si sentì come se non fosse rimasta più paura da battere.


	3. Yaotome/Nakajima, War

  1. **Are you there? [War!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto]**



_“Siamo costruiti in questo modo, Hikaru. Solo la lotta ci soddisfa, non la vittoria.”_

Hikaru ricorda chiaramente Yuto mentre glielo dice.

Ricorda il tono che ha usato, il modo in cui ha sorriso subito dopo, come per dire che non lo pensava davvero.

Ma lo pensava, e Hikaru l’aveva imparato nel modo peggiore possibile.

È notte, ed è stranamente tranquillo. C’è una lieve eco di spari, ma è certo che sia nella sua testa. Si domanda se smetterà mai di sentirlo.

_“Io non credo. Non mi interessa niente della lotta, tutto ciò che voglio è tornare a casa sano e salvo.” risponde, sorridendo con imbarazzo. “Con te, se possibile.”_

_Yuto ride, ed è il suono più celestiale che Hikaru abbia sentito in vita propria._

Lo trova piuttosto ironico. È strano pensare che era andato lì per combattere in una battaglia che non comprende del tutto, che è qui per difendere il proprio paese e il suo onore, e che mentre lo stava facendo aveva trovato l’amore.

Ricorda quando Yuto gli ha chiesto se nascesse dalla necessità, dalla nostalgia per il contatto umano, ma Hikaru non l’ha mai vista così.

Ha saputo cosa provasse per Yuto tre giorni dall’inizio dell’addestramento. Non gli mancava niente, allora; non aveva _bisogno_ di innamorarsi per sentirsi vivo. Non come adesso.

_“Allora? Avevi qualcosa di speciale in programma per quando riusciremo a tornare a casa?” chiede Yuto, affatto scoraggiato dalla promessa nelle parole del più grande._

_Hikaru finge di pensarci per un momento, poi annuisce._

_“Pensavo che avremmo potuto trovare casa. Insieme. E possiamo dire a tutti che siamo solo amici se vuoi, che abbiamo_ bisogno _di stare insieme, che siamo stati in guerra e che non possono capire il legame che si è creato. E poi possiamo continuare a vivere il resto della nostra vita. Che te ne pare?”_

Così stupido. Suona così stupido adesso, mentre proietta quel ricordo in particolare nella sua mente.

Guarda il mare; è così scuro che non saprebbe dove si trovi se non fosse per il suono delicato delle onde, ma nemmeno quello importa.

L’ultima volta in cui ha guardato così intensamente il mare, Yuto era accanto a lui. Nudo e soddisfatto, e bellissimo e pronto ad accettare la sua offerta, a passare il resto della vita al suo fianco.

Ma, a quanto sembra, non aveva bisogno della vittoria. Solo la lotta era necessaria.

_“Sarà meglio che cominci a fare più attenzione in battaglia. Ora mi hai dato qualcosa da aspettare, è una cosa piuttosto pericolosa.” gli dice Yuto, e dallo sguardo sul suo viso Hikaru sa che non sta scherzando. Affatto._

_“Fino ad ora non stavi prestando attenzione?” chiede, confuso._

_Yuto scrolla le spalle, perso nei suoi pensieri._

_“È la guerra, Hikka. Non importa che stia attento o meno. Le cose accadono. E comunque.” sospira. “Mi piace la parte della battaglia, se riesco a combattere senza pensare a nient’altro. Ma non credo di potere adesso. Continuerò a immaginare una vita con te, e continuerò a temere di non poterla avere. Mi hai ufficialmente reso vulnerabile.”_

Stava scherzando. È questo che Hikaru continua a dirsi.

Scherzava, non era Hikaru ad averlo reso vulnerabile. Non avevano mai avuto una possibilità, si stavano ingannando, pensando che una vita insieme sarebbe stata effettivamente possibile.

Non è colpa sua se il corpo di Yuto in quel momento viene mandato a casa insieme a centinaia di altri, su una nave che puzza di morte, speranze perse, disperazione.

Lo stesso odore che Hikaru ha addosso dal giorno in cui gli hanno portato via l’uomo che ama. L’odore di perdere qualcosa che forse non è mai stato davvero suo.

_“Dovremmo farla più semplice: promettiamoci solo che, qualsiasi cosa accada, finché vivremo non dimenticheremo stanotte. Che non dimenticheremo questo piccolo angolo di sabbia che abbiamo trovato per stare lontani dai ragazzi e dalla guerra, per essere in grado di stare insieme così.” Yuto gli sorride, ed è triste adesso. “Ho solo bisogno che mi prometta questo, Hikaru. E poi sarò in grado di combattere allo stesso modo di prima.”_

_Hikaru vuole urlare. Dirgli che non dovrebbe combattere, che dovrebbero puntare alla vittoria, a un futuro insieme, esattamente come l’ha immaginato._

_Non può._

_“Te lo prometto.” dice, la voce rotta. 2Ti prometto che ricorderò per sempre come sei adesso. E che ricorderò per sempre quanto ti amo, Nakajima Yuto.”_

Vuole infrangere quella promessa. Vuole dimenticare, perché fa troppo male, perché non è disposto a vivere così, non senza di lui. Non più.

Si passa le mani sul viso e si rimette in piedi. Non sopporta non riuscire a vedere in mare.

Un altro giorno si avvicina, sta arrivando un’altra battaglia, e combatterà senza un pensiero in testa.

Ha perso tutto. Adesso, solo la lotta lo soddisferà. Non la vittoria.


	4. Inoo/Chinen, Supernatural

  1. **Angel come to me [Supernatural!AU, Inoo Kei/Chinen Yuri]**



Kei non era certo di cosa stesse accadendo.

Aveva incontrato Yuri solo poche settimane prima, ma gli sembrava una vita intera.

C’era qualcosa in lui, qualcosa che Kei ancora non riusciva ad afferrare. Non che volesse, non adesso.

Il più piccolo era bellissimo, in quel modo sopra di lui. La sua figura nuda sembrava scolpita nel marmo con la luce fioca proveniente dalla finestra che lo colpiva nel modo giusto.

“Non perderti così tanto nei tuoi pensieri. Dovresti volerti concentrare su quello che sta succedendo qui.” lo prese in giro Chinen, sottolineando le parole con un movimento dei fianchi che fece vedere le stelle a Kei.

“Sono molto concentrato.” gli assicurò, portando le mani alle cosce del più piccolo, tenendole in una presa forte, godendosi i suoi gemiti pieni di lussuria. “È solo che non riesco a credere di essere stato così fortunato.” aggiunse poi con un ghigno, cercando di mascherare le proprie parole con un velo di presunzione.

Non c’era riuscito. Glielo disse il sorriso di Yuri.

“Che posso dirti?” mormorò, la voce _sporca_ adesso. “Ti ho incontrato, mi sei piaciuto. Lo volevo e l’ho preso. Se ci pensi, il tuo contributo è minimo.”

Kei spinse i fianchi verso l’alto, con l’intenzione di fargli male. Ma non poteva fare del male a Yuri, lo sapeva già. C’aveva provato infinite volte durante i loro incontri precedenti, ed ognuno era finito con Yuri che veniva molto più velocemente, come se avesse bisogno del dolore per superare il limite.

Kei non aveva mai pensato di poter trovare eccitante una cosa del genere, ma era così.

“Onestamente, credo che il mio contributo sia essenziale quando facciamo sesso. Tra l’altro, sembra che te la stia godendo. Parecchio.”

Chinen rise. Un suono impuro, sporco, ossessionante. Bellissimo, proprio come lui.

“Me la _sto_ godendo, in effetti.” mormorò, abbassandosi per leccare il labbro superiore di Inoo. “Ma non pensare di essere speciale o qualcosa del genere. Non sei l’unico essere umano con un cazzo, sai.”

Kei lasciò correre, perché non gli interessava essere speciale.

Non provava niente per Yuri, era stato chiaro sin dalla prima volta in cui erano andati a letto insieme. Ma quando erano così, entrava in una sorta di frenesia dalla quale non poteva scappare, e si trovava col bisogno di restare sepolto dentro quel corpo peccaminoso, col bisogno di segnarlo e reclamarlo, e poi svuotarsi dentro di esso solo per ricominciare da capo non appena possibile.

Era una droga. Era un’ossessione. E lo faceva sentire vivo nel modo più delizioso possibile.

Così tanto che, ad un certo livello, pensava di aver sempre saputo che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato.

Proprio in quel momento, Yuri apparentemente decise di averne avuto abbastanza di fare tutto il lavoro. Si tirò indietro e si stese sul materasso, spalancando le gambe in modo osceno.

“Andiamo, per una volta ti darò la possibilità di renderti utile. Scopami in questo letto con tutte le forze che hai e potrei riconsiderare il tuo status.”

Kei si prese un momento per guardarlo ancora una volta, e riuscì quasi a vederlo.

Era così bello che non l’avrebbe sorpreso vedere i suoi occhi brillare, la pelle diventare d’oro e un paio di delicate ali bianche apparire sulla sua schiena, a dire a Kei che era un angelo, esattamente come avrebbe suggerito il suo aspetto.

Non l’avrebbe sorpreso. Ma sarebbe stato sbagliato.

Entrò di nuovo dentro di lui, spingendo come se ne andasse della sua vita, e forse era così.

C’era quasi.

Le persone credono solo in ciò che conoscono già.

In un altro contesto non ci avrebbe creduto, ma ad un certo livello era sempre stato consapevole, sin dalla prima volta in cui Chinen gli aveva parlato.

Fu quando venne. Aprì gli occhi per un breve istante, mostrando le iridi. Le iridi completamente nere.

Kei continuò a scoparselo comunque, perché nemmeno questo lo sorprese, perché l’aveva sempre saputo.

Continuò a godersi la morsa stretta del corpo della sua ossessione, continuò a reclamare il suo dolce, bellissimo demone.


	5. Yabu/Nakajima, Criminals

  1. **Kemono to bara [Criminals!AU, Yabu Kota/Nakajima Yuto]**



La pistola pesa una tonnellata al suo fianco.

Yuto ha cominciato da quasi sei mesi ormai, e aveva pensato che a questo punto l’arma sarebbe stata semplicemente un’altra appendice per lui.

Non è così. Non ancora, mai.

C’è anche il sangue. A quello non si era aspettato di abituarsi, perciò non ci ha nemmeno provato. Lo fa star male, ogni singola volta. Gli fa venire voglia di scappare, dimenticare tutto di questa vita e fare altro, _qualsiasi_ altra cosa con il poco tempo che gli resterebbe prima che lo trovino.

“Sei grigio.”

C’è divertimento nella voce di Kota, Yuto ha imparato a riconoscerlo il primo giorno. Non è un tono di derisione, in sé, perché Yabu non è quel tipo d’uomo. Ma il malessere di Yuto in qualche modo lo rende allegro, il che è il pensiero più terrificante di tutti.

“Cosa?” chiede, con una smorfia. La macchina è soffocante, vuole scendere, camminare, respirare.

Non osa chiederlo, però. Non vuole scoprire dove stia la linea tra divertito e arrabbiato, con Kota.

“La tua faccia. È passata per tutti i colori dello spettro da quando abbiamo ammazzato quel ragazzino, e ora si è stabilita sul grigio.” spiega, con un ghigno. “Pensi che smetterà mai di farti quest’effetto?”

Yuto rimane in silenzio per qualche istante. Ci pensa sul serio.

Kota non è male. È più grande di lui, fa questa vita da più tempo, ma in qualche modo Nakajima dubita che gli sia mai venuta la nausea davanti a un cadavere, nemmeno una volta. È bravo a compartamentalizzare.

“Spero di no.” risponde, lentamente. “È l’unica cosa che mi manda avanti, sai. Il fatto che mi venga ancora da vomitare dopo aver visto qualcuno morire.”

Quando Yabu ride, non è una sorpresa per Yuto. Se l’aspettava.

“Stai sbagliando tutto.” gli dice il più grande, scuotendo il capo. Non dice altro per un po’, e non appena ne ha occasione parcheggia l’auto sul ciglio della strada, spegne il motore e lo guarda. “Dovresti _volere_ che smetta di farti quest’effetto. È l’unico modo in cui puoi continuare a fare questa vita.” sospira. “Quindi quel ragazzino ci ha traditi, ha parlato con la polizia e tutto il resto, perciò abbiamo ricevuto l’ordine di ucciderlo. Pensi che sia giusto? Perché io no. Diamine, penso che sia maledettamente ingiusto, e mi odio per aver premuto il grilletto. Ma se continuassi a pensarci, la prossima volta in cui punto la pistola contro qualcosa, sarebbe la mia testa. E non voglio. Non per questo.” dice, scrollando le spalle, gli occhi fissi su Yuto, in attesa di una risposta.

Eccoli là, pensa Nakajima. Il lacero e lo spezzato. A un certo punto si era convinto che Yabu non pensasse due volte a quello che faceva, e scoprire di essersi sbagliato lo spaventa, in un certo senso.

“L’ho voluto.” ammette alla fine, prendendo un respiro profondo. “Ho voluto prendere la pistola, puntarmela alla testa e sparare.”

Yabu non sembra sorpreso.

“È un bene.” lo rassicura. Gli sorride, poi, ed è quasi tenero. “È necessario desiderare la morte per sapere quanto sia bello vivere. Ma...” di nuovo, sospira. “Ma devi lasciarti vivere. Devi prendere la roba che vediamo ogni giorno, farci i conti e poi non pensarci mai più. E devi perdonare te stesso, perché questo è semplicemente quello che ti è capitato.” sembra sul punto di tendere la mano verso di lui, di toccargli il viso, ma poi non lo fa e Yuto pensa d’averlo solo immaginato. “E dopo tutto questo, devi uscire e divertirti. Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che l’hai fatto?”

Il più piccolo, finalmente, riesce a sorridere.

“Da quanto tempo lavoro per la famiglia?” chiede, ironico.

Yabu ride e annuisce.

“Bene, allora. Abbiamo ancora un’oretta di strada, più o meno, perciò prenditi il tempo per pensare a quello che è successo. Una volta tornati in città, ti porto fuori a cena. Ti ubriacherai e al diavolo tutto il resto.” lo informa, e Yuto sa che non è una richiesta.

Sbatte le ciglia, una volta, immaginandosi la serata, immaginando di lasciarsi andare. Immaginando Kota lì, con lui.

Ce la può fare.

“Bene.” accetta, e sorride ancora. “Beh, andiamo. Ho bisogno di riflettere, se vuoi che sia piacevole a cena.” lo prende in giro, sapendo di potere adesso.

Yabu scuote il capo e accende nuovamente il motore.

“Moccioso.” bofonchia. Ma sorride.

Yuto comincia a pensare alla pistola. Al sangue. Alla puzza di morte. Al desiderio di porre fine alla propria vita.

Poi lancia un’occhiata a Kota, e tutto sembra leggermente meglio.

Ha finito di voler morire. È ora che cominci a vivere.


	6. Yaotome/Nakajima, Royal

  1. **Reload [Royal!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto]**



Hikaru ricorda.

Ricorda quell’unica volta in cui ha avuto le mani sulla pelle di Yuto, e nonostante gli anni che sono passati, le sue dita ricordano ancora la consistenza. Il calore.

Quello che la sua pelle ricorda, tuttavia, combatte senza giustizia con le immagini e le sensazioni evocate dalla sua mente.

L’incertezza. Il senso di colpa.

Il dolore.

La prima e unica volta in cui Hikaru ha toccato Yuto, il più piccolo aveva appena sedici anni, e sebbene Hikaru ne avesse diciannove all’epoca, era lontano dal sapere cosa stesse facendo.

È stato con altre persone, da allora. Non si è mai sentito esattamente come con Nakajima.

Non ne hanno più parlato. È un fantasma tra di loro, che aleggia e li ossessiona, ma durante gli anni entrambi sono diventati piuttosto bravi a ignorarlo.

Hikaru non può, non più. Vuole parlare con Yuto, vuole chiedere cosa sia successo, vuole spiegare, vuole...

Vuole sentirsi ancora una volta in quel modo. Dimenticare perché non possa.

Per questa ragione è nelle sue stanze adesso, sebbene la sua mente cerchi disperatamente di cercare una scusa per la sua presenza lì; lo sa, comunque, che Yuto leggerebbe subito qualsiasi menzogna. Lo conosce troppo bene.

“Yuto no miya.” lo chiama, e lo addolora farlo.

Il principe alza gli occhi dal libro che sta leggendo, e sorride.

“Odio ancora quando mi chiami in quel modo, Hikaru no kimi.” sono le sue prime parole, e c’è ironia nel titolo che sceglie per lui, Hikaru lo sa. Odia anche quello.

“Yuto.” prova ancora, ed è meglio così. “Ti sto interrompendo? Se vuoi posso...”

“Ti prego, resta.” lo ferma il più piccolo, mettendo via il libro. “È aritmetica. Non desidero altro che una distrazione.” fa cenno a Hikaru di andarsi a sedere accanto a lui, e il più grande esita.

Non vuole essere così vicino. O lo vuole troppo, e quello è stato un problema per anni.

Si siete, comunque, e rimane in silenzio. Sa che lo fa troppo a lungo e che dovrebbe dire qualcosa, ma realizza anche che non importa. Yuto sa cosa stia pensando, l’ha saputo per anni.

“C’era qualcosa che desideravi dirmi?” chiede dopo un po’, un sorriso tenero e rassegnato in volto.

A Hikaru piacerebbe liberarsi dalle catene della propria mente, della società, della nobiltà, e baciare quel sorriso. Vuole togliergli i vestiti, uno dopo l’altro, e sentire quella pelle sotto le dita, scoprire se sia come la ricorda.

Il tatto ha una memoria sua, e questa in particolare è marchiata a fuoco nella sua mente.

“Tuo padre me l’ha detto.” dice a bassa voce, mentre desidera potergli aver detto qualsiasi altra cosa, odiando il fatto di essere stato costretto a pensare per giorni alle parole dell’Imperatore, incapace di farne a meno.

Yuto si tende, perde il suo sorriso infantile, quello che Hikaru ama.

“Sapevi che sarebbe successo, un giorno.” dice, serio. “Sono l’erede legittimo, e la tradizione esige che abbia una moglie.” c’è l’ombra di un sentimento antico sul suo viso, e Hikaru vuole attaccarsi a quello. “Non potevo davvero dire a mio padre che avrei preferito essere legato per il resto della mia vita a un membro della corte. Un uomo. No?”

Hikaru quasi non registra le sue parole.

Anni. Sono passati anni senza che ne parlassero, senza...

Gli si avvicina, cancella tutto dalla propria mente, e finalmente lo bacia.

Il tatto ha una memoria sua. E le sue labbra ricordano la consistenza di quelle di Yuto come se l’avesse baciato il giorno prima per l’ultima volta, come se fosse permesso loro farlo, come se avessero tutta la vita per farlo ancora e ancora.

Si aggrappa a quel bacio, al calore e al sapore, al modo in cui il corpo di Yuto si preme contro il suo, come se cercasse di stargli il più vicino possibile.

Gli piacerebbe che potesse continuare per sempre, ma finisce orribilmente presto.

“Sei disperato.” gli dice Yuto, il respiro corto, le labbra meravigliosamente rosse. “Non dovresti. Noi...” fa una pausa, scuotendo la testa. “Dopo quella notte, ho voluto così tanto che tornassi nuovamente nelle mie stanze con quello stesso intento. Ma non l’hai mai fatto.” disse, abbassando gli occhi al suolo.

“Non potevo.” sibila Hikaru, frustrato. “Non possiamo ancora. Ho solo...” si lecca le labbra. “Non potevo sopportare di vederti sposare una sconosciuta senza ricordare a me stesso come fosse toccarti. Averti vicino.”

Con suo sommo stupore, Yuto sorride.

“È vero che non possiamo.” scrolla le spalle. “Ma credo lo stesso che queste pareti abbiano visto segreti peggiori, nel corso degli anni. Il fatto che mi sposerò per ragioni politiche non cambia come mi sento. Come mi sono sentito negli ultimi anni.” accarezza il viso di Hikaru, tenero. “Sarò Imperatore, un giorno. Avrò la mia fedele Imperatrice al mio fianco, condurrò questo paese, combatterò per esso. E ti vorrò ancora accanto, se è dove vuoi essere.”

Hikaru non deve nemmeno pensare a una risposta. I suoi sensi lo fanno per lui, glielo urlano, dicendogli di afferrarsi a lui e non lasciarlo mai più andare.

“Sarò per sempre al tuo fianco, Yuto no miya.” sussurra. China il capo, formale in un momento inappropriato, ma è quello che sente di fare in questo momento.

Yuto ride, comunque, e gli prende il viso tra le mani, facendosi guardare ancora.

“Allora resta. E baciami ancora, adesso. O lascerai passare altri anni senza toccarmi.”

Hikaru potrebbe. Potrebbe aspettare un’eternità prima di toccarlo ancora, e continuerebbe comunque a sentirlo.

Il tatto ha una memoria sua, lo sa.

Ma nessun ricordo ha un sapore tanto dolce come quello di toccare davvero il suo principe.


	7. Yaotome/Yamada, Strippers

  1. **Banger night [Strippers!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Yamada Ryosuke]**



Non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo.

C’è qualcosa di magnetico nel modo in cui si muove sul palco, nel modo in cui si toglie lentamente capo di vestiario dopo capo di vestiario.

Hikaru non s’inganna: conosce la realtà della situazione; sa che è squallido stare seduto lì, un drink in mano e troppi già nel suo organismo, e guardare un uomo che si spoglia per soldi.

Ma ha visto altri farlo, e può giurare di non aver mai visto qualcosa del genere in vita propria.

Non deve avere più di vent’anni; basso, in forma, la pelle chiara, perfetta, senza un segno. Gli fa venire voglia di morderla, marchiarla, rovinarla, perché non è giusto che qualcuno con un lavoro del genere sembri così puro.

Continua a guardarlo fino all’ultima nota della canzone alla quale sta ballando, poi si comporta come se non fosse responsabile di ciò che sta facendo, e si accorge appena di andare dal proprietario del locale, chiedendo del tempo in privato col suo diavolo personale.

Viene portato in una stanza pacchiana, esattamente come l’aveva immaginata. Non ha tempo, comunque, di cambiare idea, perché il ragazzino è sulla porta, un sorriso lascivo in volto, i vestiti di nuovo al loro posto.

“Buonasera...” dice, inarcando un sopracciglio, e Hikaru impiega un po’ a capire che vuole sapere il suo nome.

“Yaotome. Yaotome Hikaru.” dice d’impulso, arrossendo leggermente. Non si è mai sentito tanto a disagio in vita propria. Né tanto eccitato. “Come posso chiamarti?”

L’uomo ride, scuotendo la testa.

“Non faccio quella cosa del nome d’arte. Non ho problemi col mio nome.” lo informa, avvicinandosi leggermente. “Sono Yamada Ryosuke.”

Anche il nome è bello, pensa Hikaru.

“Allora... cosa...” è tutto ciò che riesce a dire, troppo imbarazzato per chiedere cosa includa la tariffa.

Preferirebbe fingere che Yamada sia lì per suo volere, che _voglia_ stare lì e lasciare che Hikaru lo guardi, lasciare che i suoi occhi lo consumino a suo piacimento.

“Sei carino.” gli dice Yamada, facendosi ancora più vicino; lentamente, molto lentamente, gli monta a cavalcioni, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo. “E bello. Non puoi immaginare il genere di persone che trovo normalmente in questa stanza. Dev’essere la mia serata fortunata.” ridacchia.

La musica dal salone principale del locale si sente appena, ma non sembra essere un problema per il ragazzino: comincia a muovere i fianchi in cerchio, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Hikaru mentre lo fa.

Continua per un po’, togliendosi lentamente la maglietta, abbandonandola a terra, premendosi contro Hikaru, che vorrebbe toccarlo così tanto. È piuttosto sicuro, comunque, che non ci sia prezzo che glielo lascerebbe fare.

Ora Yamada si sta muovendo contro la sua erezione, ovvia e dolorosa, e sebbene non pensi di essersi mai sentito tanto imbarazzato in vita propria, è anche un sollievo, perciò cerca di far finta di niente; il più piccolo, comunque, gli sorride, come se gli stesse perfettamente bene. E col suo aspetto, Hikaru immagina di essere l’ultimo di una lunga lista di uomini a cui è venuto duro guardandolo.

Qualche minuto dopo Yamada scivola verso il basso, e prima che Hikaru abbia la possibilità di realizzare cosa stia facendo è sul pavimento, in ginocchio tra le sue gambe.

Trattiene il respiro per qualche secondo. Ryosuke – _dio,_ è meraviglioso chiamarlo così nella sua testa – sembra ancora più bello adesso, nell’oscurità illuminata della stanza, come se fosse l’unica cosa a emettere effettivamente luce, come se non ci fosse nessun altro che lui al mondo, le sue mani piccole sulle ginocchia di Hikaru, la sua bocca così meravigliosamente e pericolosamente vicina a...

“Non pensavo che fosse questo genere di locale.” _deve_ dirlo, perché sta andando nel panico, e deve risolverlo subito.

Si rende conto del fatto che è parecchio offensivo ma, comunque, Yamada ride.

“So che mi spoglio per denaro, ma sembro davvero una puttana?” chiede, lascivo, poi scuote la testa. “Non è quel tipo di locale. Ma, come ho detto, sei piuttosto bello. E a meno che non mi sbagli di grosso, lo vuoi, vero?”

Hikaru avrebbe preferito morire in quell’istante piuttosto che dirgli che non vuole, ma tutto ciò che riesce a fare è annuire.

La bocca di Yamada è bella come sembra.

La avvolge attorno a lui velocemente, probabilmente perché il loro tempo è limitato, e non dovrebbero davvero fare una cosa del genere qui.

Non che Hikaru riesca a pensare a dove si trovino, ovviamente.

È vicino già dopo pochi minuti, e se ne vergognerebbe, se non si fosse sentito in imbarazzo dal momento esatto in cui aveva messo piede nel locale.

Cerca di tenere le mani al loro posto mentre viene, artigliando la tappezzeria del divano, afferrandosi a essa con tutte le proprie forze mentre si svuota in quella bellissima, bellissima bocca.

Dopo, è surreale. Quando finalmente ha il coraggio di guardare Yamada, comunque, lo vede sorridere.

“Così va meglio.” dice il più piccolo, rimettendosi in piedi. “L’ho immaginato dalla prima volta che t’ho visto.” lo informa, ghignando in modo così compiaciuto da far arrossire Hikaru.

Di nuovo.

“Vuoi dire... vuoi dire stasera?” chiede, a disagio. Ryosuke alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Voglio dire la _prima_ volta. Verrebbe da pensare che dopo un po’ i clienti comincino a sembrare tutti gli stessi, e... beh, per la maggior parte di loro è così. Ma non per quelli che catturano la mia attenzione.” il sorriso si addolcisce mentre va a sedere accanto a Hikaru. “Sei stato qui sette volte nelle ultime due settimane. Cominciavo a perdere la speranza che avresti fatto qualcosa. Se stasera non avessi chiesto di vedermi in privato, forse la prossima volta ti avrei chiesto io di uscire insieme.” ammette, scrollando le spalle.

Hikaru si sente sopraffatto. Ma è bello, in un certo senso. 

“Allora...” aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma poi anche lui sorride. “Allora è sempre così che rompi il ghiaccio con quelli che catturano la tua attenzione?” scherza.

“Non te ne sei accorto, ma lì sul palco ti stavo guardando esattamente come tu guardavi me. Ovviamente in modo un po’ più discreto, ma comunque. È come se questo fosse il nostro settimo appuntamento. E questo è quello che faccio a un settimo appuntamento.” si avvicina. “Anche se normalmente lascio che gli uomini mi bacino, prima.”

Hikaru lo fa, più che volentieri, sentendosi ancora come se stesse vivendo la vita di qualcun altro.

“Posso portarti a cena quando smonti o quello è per l’ottavo appuntamento?” chiede Hikaru una volta allontanatosi, inclinando la testa. “Voglio dire, capisco che probabilmente sei stanco e vuoi dormire un po’, ma speravo che...”

“Yaotome-san.” lo interrompe Yamada, con un ghigno. “Nel mio mondo, la notte non ha niente a che vedere col dormire. Ma anche se fosse...” scrolla le spalle e lo bacia ancora. “Preferirei farlo nel tuo letto. Grazie.”

Hikaru sa che è pericoloso, che è troppo bello per essere privo di complicazioni, ma non gli interessa, non adesso. Vuole portare questo ragazzo a casa, vuole _prenderlo_ , e goderselo finché può, comunque possa.

Suppone che si preoccuperà delle conseguenze intorno al loro decimo appuntamento.


	8. Arioka/Yamada, Hell

  1. **Our days [Hell!AU, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke]**



Avrebbe mentito a sé stesso, dicendo di non sapere perché si trovasse lì.

Era chiaro nella sua mente, che tipo di vita avesse vissuto. Le persone che aveva ferito, tanto, il modo in cui aveva sempre passato i propri giorni senza preoccuparsi di nessuno all’infuori di sé.

Ma... l’ _inferno_. Sapendo che l’inferno esisteva davvero, avrebbe cercato di non fare certe cose. E quella linea di pensiero era probabilmente una delle ragioni principali per cui avrebbe passato il resto dell’eternità venendo torturato.

“Sembra che ne abbia già avuto abbastanza.” gli disse il suo carnefice, con un ghigno in volto.

Daiki. Arioka Daiki. Yamada pensava che fosse già brutto abbastanza essere lì, senza dover essere tormentato da qualcuno con un nome tanto banale.

“Ne ho avuto abbastanza i primi dieci secondi qui.” rispose, amaro. “E ora? Quanto è passato?”

Daiki scosse la testa, sogghignando.

“Una delle prime cose che ho imparato su questo posto, è che se cerchi di tenere traccia del tempo, finirai solo con l’impazzire prima.” ridacchia. “Che comunque non è un brutto modo di finirla.”

E allora Yamada realizzò. E si sentì piuttosto stupido per non averci pensato prima.

“Sei umano.” disse, incredulo. “Pensavo che fossi una specie di progenie infernale, nato per torturare le anime.”

Daiki non rise più.

“L’inferno è un luogo da uomini.” disse, con una traccia di tristezza. “Se ci pensi, ha senso. Sono gli umani ad aver inventato il peccato. Abbiamo inventato furti e omicidi, e massacri e ogni sorta di piacevolezze simili. Ti sorprende davvero essere finito in un posto dove umani torturano umani? Non è che la Terra sia molto diversa da qui.”

Yamada indicò la propria pelle martirizzata, facendo una smorfia.

“Sembra diverso.” gli fece notare, e in qualche modo guardarle fece dolere di più le ferite.

Daiki gli sorrise ancora una volta, condiscendente.

“Puoi vederla così: ti sei divertito in vita, hai vissuto senza preoccuparti delle conseguenze di ciò che facevi, senza pensare alla gente intorno a te, e adesso pagherai il tuo debito per il resto dell’eternità. Qualsiasi cosa tu creda, avresti dovuto pensare che fosse troppo bello per essere vero. Niente è davvero gratis, né in vita né in morte.”

Yamada gli scoccò un’occhiata furiosa.

“Se avessi voluto una predica su come essere un buon essere umano, sarei andato in Africa ad aiutare bambini affamati per finire in paradiso.” sibila. “Anche tu sei qui, no? Qualcosa mi dice che non devi essere stato esattamente una persona esemplare.”

Daiki scrollò le spalle, come se non importasse.

“Il momento in cui ho realizzato dove fossi, non ho capito.” cominciò a spiegare. “Pensavo di essere stato buono. O, almeno, non cattivo abbastanza da meritare questo.” sospirò. “Ma poi c’ho pensato. Per anni. Decenni, anche. Ho parlato con altre anime, ho parlato con ladri, assassini, pedofili, persino dittatori... alcuni ammettono di essere nel posto giusto, ma la maggior parte sostiene che sia un’ingiustizia.” assottigliò le labbra, come se stesse pensando a qualcosa di particolarmente spiacevole. “Quello che pensano di non appartenere a questo posto si ingannano e basta. Anche l’azione più infima può portare a conseguenze impensabili per gli altri. Anche un momento di distrazione. Possiamo essere colpevoli per qualcosa che non sappiamo nemmeno di aver fatto, e quindi finire qui.” guardò Yamada, intensamente. “Tutto ciò che è davvero maligno comincia dall’innocenza. Tu e io, siamo stati entrambi innocenti un tempo. Ma il primo passo che abbiamo fatto nella direzione sbagliata, è quello che ci ha condotti qui. Occorre solo una decisione errata.” concluse, avvicinandosi a Yamada come per riprendere la tortura.

A Ryosuke non stava piacendo la direzione presa dalla discussione, ma gli piaceva molto di più che versare sangue.

Inoltre, sembrava un po’ meno infernale avere Daiki che gli parlava in quel modo. Era meglio sapere che era umano, sapere che c’era già passato. Avrebbe potuto salvarlo, se fosse rimasto qualcosa da salvare.

“Sono stato sorpreso.” rispose, riluttante. “Ma sono sceso a patti abbastanza presto. Non è che ci guadagni niente lamentandomi perché sono all’inferno. Suppongo che, se sono qui, è quello che merito. Nient’altro.”

Daiki sbarrò gli occhi, stupito.

“Dovrei trovare modi migliori di torturarti. Ho come la sensazione che sarà difficile spezzarti.” fu la sua risposta, data con un ghigno.

“Non è che non mi dia fastidio venire scorticato e tagliato e dissanguato – come se potessi morire di nuovo. Fa un male dell...” ridacchiò. “Beh, fa un male dell’inferno. Quello che sto dicendo è che sono d’accordo con te. Devo pagare il mio debito, sono stato stupido a pensare di poter vivere la mia vita senza farlo mai.” sospirò. “Suppongo che sia sempre stato così, no? Dal giorno in cui sono stato in grado di prendere decisioni da solo, ma mia libertà è stata in catene. Potevo scegliere di fare la cosa giusta o quella sbagliata, senza sapere che in quel modo stavo scegliendo la mia eternità.” ghignò. “Suppongo che non dovrebbe davvero sorprendermi che l’inferno sia un posto di uomini. È davvero stupido, quello che abbiamo fatto tutti noi.”

Daiki lo guardò per qualche istante, meravigliato.

“Potrei baciarti in questo momento.” disse, poi rise. “Beh, sai cosa intendo. Ma, onestamente, ho incontrato persone davvero sveglie qui, e persino loro non sono riuscite ad ammettere quanto siamo stupidi.”

“Beh, magari sono il più stupido di tutti. Cosa ne so io? Sono ancora un novellino, ti dirò cosa ne penso quando sarò stato all’inferno per qualche decina d’anni.” sorprendentemente, si avvicinò al suo aguzzino, piegando la testa da un lato. “Dicevi, di quel bacio?” chiese allora, fingendo innocenza. E come aveva detto Daiki, tutto ciò che è davvero maligno...

“Dicevo che dovrei torturarti. Anche parlarti è una cattiva idea. Lo rende più difficile.” protestò Daiki, ma senza convinzione.

“Posso renderlo ancora più difficile.” ribatté pronto Yamada. “Inoltre, se vuoi che si tratti di tortura, puoi ancora farcela. Potrei fingere di odiare il fatto che mi stia baciando. O potresti sedurmi e poi abbandonarmi, rendere la tortura più psicologica. Ci sono un sacco di cose che puoi farmi, senza nemmeno toccarmi.” sorrise, lascivo. “E un sacco che puoi fare toccandomi.”

Il momento in cui le labbra di Daiki furono sulle sue, seppe di aver vinto.

Tutto ciò che è davvero maligno comincia dall’innocenza. Peccato che Yamada, di quella, non ne abbia mai avuto.

E se in poche settimane era già riuscito a portare il suo torturatore a baciarlo, sospettava di poter sopravvivere all’inferno.

Dopotutto, era davvero il suo posto.


	9. Takaki/Inoo, Pirates

  1. **City wander [Pirates!AU, Takaki Yuya/Inoo Kei]**



Era una vita davvero difficile.

Era difficile stare in mare, era difficile avere a che fare con la ciurna, difficile cercare di impedire loro di uccidersi a vicenda.

Dannazione, il più delle volte era difficile evitare di ucciderli lui tutti quanti.

Yuya era stanco di tutto quello, sebbene non fosse disposto ad ammetterlo. E, anche se l’avesse fatto, cosa avrebbe mai potuto fare? Le storie sui pirati che accumulavano abbastanza tesori da ritirarsi da qualche parte a fare la bella vita erano solo quello. Storie.

Con tutto quello, l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era avere intorno un ragazzino lamentoso, dispettoso e insopportabile come Inoo Kei.

Era stato sulla nave per qualche mese, ma era già difficile ricordare come fosse finito lì, o perché fosse sembrata tanto una buona idea a quel tempo.

Qualcosa su un riscatto, la morte prematura dell’uomo dal quale avrebbero dovuto ottenere il denaro – il padre o il nonno di Kei, Yuya non ricordava già più – ed erano rimasti incastrati con lui.

Beh. _Lui_ era rimasto incastrato, perché tutti gli altri della ciurma, all’epoca, avevano votato per gettarlo agli squali e farla finita.

Ma Yuya era il capitano. Il suo voto non solo contava più di quello che gli altri, era l’unico che contasse davvero.

“Dove siamo diretti adesso?” la voce lamentosa arrivava da un angolo della cabina, a interrompere il filo dei suoi pensieri in modo assolutamente sgradevole.

Yuya alzò gli occhi dalle mappe che stava studiando, il labbro superiore arricciato.

“Cosa te ne importa? Stiamo andando da qualche parte. A rubare qualcosa. A qualcuno. Non pensavo che per te facesse differenza.”

Kei si alzò dal letto, stiracchiandosi e sistemando i pochi vestiti che aveva indosso.

Yuya respirò a fondo, improvvisamente ricordandosi perché non l’avesse dato in pasto agli squali. Dannazione, quel ragazzino fastidioso era probabilmente la cosa più sexy che avesse mai visto in vita propria. Il che era dire molto.

“Di solito no. Ma comincia a fare freddo, pensavo che sarebbe stato carino se ci fossimo diretti verso le isole del sud. Non c’è niente da rubare nel Kyushu?” chiese, la voce annoiata.

Yuya si sfregò gli occhi, poi si alzò e si mise di fronte a lui. La leggera differenza d’altezza e la considerevole differenza di stazza lo fecero sentire già meglio.

“Andremo dove dico che andremo.” sibilò. Poi si agitò leggermente, a disagio. “Ma, beh, sì. Stiamo andando a sud. Ma non ti compiacere né niente, l’ho detto già questo pomeriggio al timoniere. I tuoi stupidi desideri non hanno niente a che vedere con la mia decisione.”

Non servì a molto chiedere a Kei di non compiacersi. Per essere poco più che un ostaggio, si sentiva sempre come se fosse lui il maledetto capitano della nave, e non Yuya.

“Oh, davvero?” chiese, con un sorriso arrogante. “Beh, allora sono fortunato. Speravo di vedere un po’ di sole prima dell’arrivo dell’inverno.”

Yuya sbuffò, ironico.

“Con la tua carnagione, l’unica cosa che ti prenderai è una brutta scottatura. E se così dovesse essere, non disturbarti a venire a dormire nel mio letto, gli uomini li preferisco al sangue.” lo prese in giro, per poi andare a sedersi sul materasso, cercando di prendere le distanze da lui.

Ovviamente Kei non gliel’avrebbe permesso, perciò si andò a sedere al suo fianco, inginocchiandosi sul letto e appoggiandosi contro di lui.

“Non essere cattivo con me, _capitano_. Sono fottutamente annoiato, sto solo dicendo che mi piacerebbe avere un modo di distrarmi che non includa stare nudo nel tuo letto.” ghignò. “Cosa che, tra l’altro, mi lasceresti fare a prescindere da quanto possa essere scottato. Non fingere di non essere un animale.”

Fu l’ultima goccia per Yuya.

In un batter d’occhio si alzò e gli mise una mano intorno alla gola, tenendo stretto mentre lo spingeva contro il materasso.

“Ho detto di smetterla di essere così compiaciuto. Non dimenticare che sei vivo grazie alla mia _pietà_ , stupido moccioso ingrato.” sibilò. “Inoltre, non mi hai nemmeno respinto quando ho cominciato a scoparti. Perciò non fingere che non ti piaccia tanto quanto a me.” lo lasciò andare, godendosi immensamente il modo in cui il più piccolo si portò una mano al collo, uno sguardo ferito in viso.

“Non ho detto che mi dia fastidio.” disse, in tono meno sicuro adesso. “Non era esattamente facile per me a casa, okay? Ma capisco che tu non possa comprendere. Sei un maledetto ladro e assassino, vivi su un fottuto pezzo di legno galleggiante, quindi suppongo che pensi che a chiunque viva tra quattro pareti di pietra vada meglio che a te.” sputò le parole, amaro. “Era lontano dall’essere perfetto. Non mi è dispiaciuto quando mi avete rapito, non c’era davvero molto che poteste farmi che quell’alcolista figlio di puttana di mio padre non mi avesse già fatto migliaia di volte.” si mise dritto, cercando di ricomporsi.

Yuya rimase in silenzio per qualche momento.

Non si sentiva in colpa, non ne aveva ragione. Aveva smesso di provare rimorso parecchio tempo prima, e non avrebbe ripreso a farlo per Inoo Kei.

“E allora? Pensavi che sarebbe stato meglio su una nave con un mucchio di pirati, spargendo sangue sotto la luna una notte sì e una no, giocando a fare la puttana del capitano e passare i tuoi giorni in quel modo?” chiese, sarcastico. “Nemmeno questo sembra perfetto, se chiedi a me.”

Kei sorrise adesso e, con sommo stupore di Yuya, gli accarezzò il viso.

“La perfezione è nemica del bene, mio capitano.” gli disse. “La mia vita sembrava perfetta a casa, ed era tutto tranne quello. Sembra orribile adesso e, beh. Non è così male.”

“Finché ti porto a prendere il sole a Kagoshima, giusto?” chiese Takaki, scuotendo la testa. “Sei strano. Credo che sia l’ostaggio più strano che abbiamo mai preso.”

Kei alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirando, e poi portò il viso più vicino a quello del pirata.

“Quando ammetterai che sono parte della ciurma?” chiese, protendendosi a dargli un bacio sulle labbra.

“E il tuo contributo sarebbe?” ribatté prontamente Takaki, poco impressionato.

“Tengo felice il capitano. Ovviamente.”

Yuya stava per aggiungere qualcos’altro, ma poi cambiò idea e tenne la bocca chiusa.

C’era troppo dentro, si disse. Era troppo preso da quel piccolo idiota infantile e arrogante. Troppo preso perché la loro situazione fosse ideale, perché fosse perfetta.

Ma come aveva detto il ragazzino, la perfezione è nemica del bene.

E, certo, Inoo Kei era davvero buono per lui.


	10. Nakajima/Inoo, Apocalypse

  1. **Mae wo muke [Apocalypse!AU, Nakajima Yuto/Inoo Kei]**



Gli piacerebbe davvero potersi svegliare pensando qualcosa come ‘giorno settantadue’ o roba del genere, ma non può.

Ha perso il conto molti, molti giorni prima, e ormai sa solo che è un altro orribile giorno in quell’orribile involucro che è il mondo.

Yuto aveva sempre pensato di essere un duro, del tipo che non si spezza mai di fronte al pericolo né alle difficoltà, ma ha perso da tempo quest’idea di sé.

Ha paura. Una fottuta paura.

“Non ci pensare.”

Quando alza gli occhi si accorge che Kei lo sta guardando, e si domanda da quanto tempo lo stia facendo.

Fa una smorfia.

“A cosa?” chiede, fingendo innocenza. Apre la porta per cercare di far entrare un po’ d’aria fresca, ma dal giorno in cui è successo c’è sempre una sorta di sabbia sottile nell’atmosfera, che rende difficile respirare come si deve. Si ferma sulla soglia, dando accuratamente le spalle al più grande, che è seduto al tavolo e scrive qualcosa su quel suo diario.

Alle volte, Yuto invidia il modo in cui continua a vivere le giornate come se tutto fosse normale.

“A quanto siamo sfortunati, a quanto questa situazione faccia schifo, a quello che abbiamo perso e a come sopravvivremo adesso che siamo stati abbandonati dal fato, o Dio, o qualsiasi cosa tu creda. Non ti fa per niente bene, finirai solo con l’invecchiare prima.” dice Inoo, mettendo giù la penna e passandosi le mani sugli occhi, stanco.

“Chi dice che non stessi pensando a che bella giornata è oggi?” risponde Yuto con un ghigno, finalmente voltandosi abbastanza da farsi vedere dal più grande.

Kei sorride di rimando, incrociando le braccia.

“Siamo insieme da quando è cominciata. Posso dire con certezza di essere la persona che ti conosce meglio al mondo.” dice, e sebbene Yuto pensi che ci dovrebbe essere della tristezza in questo, è felice che Inoo non ne mostri alcuna.

“Ok, d’accordo. È il succo di quello che stavo pensando.” ammette, per poi sospirare. “Non ho il permesso di pensare che tutto questo faccia schifo? _Tu_ non pensi che faccia schifo?” chiede allora, sfidando Kei a contraddirlo.

Inoo ci pensa per un momento, poi si alza e si unisce a lui sulla porta, guardando il panorama desolato di fronte a loro.

“Certo che fa schifo.” conferma. “Certi giorni mi sveglio desiderando di essere morto anch’io, insieme a tutti gli altri. A volte trovo difficile alzarmi e vivere perché, onestamente, qual è il senso?” rimane in silenzio per un istante, poi alza gli occhi in direzione di Yuto e sorride. “Ma poi mi dico che poteva andare peggio. Che avrei potuto essere completamente da solo, o con una compagnia molto peggiore della tua. Tutto sommato, penso di essere stato fortunato nella sfortuna. Per questo continuo ad andare avanti. Perché...” arrossisce, ed è raro per lui. “Per te.”

Ci sono molte cose che Yuto vorrebbe dirgli, ma teme di non essere in grado di trovare le parole.

Ha incontrato Kei cinque giorni dopo la catastrofe, e se pensa a quelle prime centoventi ore che ha passato completamente da solo sente ancora la disperazione che le ha accompagnate.

Certo che è felice che ci sia lui. E non solo perché è un altro essere umano.

“Pensi che ci saremmo piaciuti se ci fossimo incontrati in circostanze diverse?” chiede allora, invece di rispondere alla sua confessione. Si sente più al sicuro così.

Inoo, sorprendentemente, ride e scuote la testa.

“Vuoi dire se non fossimo gli unici due sopravvissuti per chissà quanti chilometri dopo l’apocalisse?” scherza. “Beh, onestamente credo che ci saremmo saltati alla gola. Che io avrei pensato che tu fossi un saputello pignolo e pedante e che tu avresti pensato che io fossi un moccioso fastidioso e viziato.” risponde, e Yuto nota della tenerezza nei suoi occhi che gli impedisce di prendersela con lui. “Ma non ci siamo incontrati in circostanze diverse, no? Ci siamo incontrati in un mondo in cui siamo tutto ciò che abbiamo. E se mi chiedi se ci stiamo accontentando... non credo sia questo il caso. Penso che abbiamo semplicemente superato tutte quelle cose che ci avrebbero fatto odiare, e ci siamo costretti in cambio a vedere ciò che ci piace.” scrolla le spalle, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “A meno che ovviamente tu non mi abbia odiato per tutto questo tempo e l’abbia nascosto molto, molto bene. Ma, come ho detto, ormai ti conosco. Me ne sarei accorto.”

Yuto alza gli occhi al cielo e agita la mano, irritato.

“Certo che non ti odio. E... credo che abbia ragione. Penso che se ci fossimo incontrati in un mondo dove avevamo tutto, non avremmo sprecato nemmeno un minuto l’uno con l’altro.” sorride, timidamente. “Quindi... sono piuttosto felice che non ci siamo incontrati in quel mondo. Capisco cosa vuoi dire, adesso.”

Si affretta a uscire dalla baracca, respirando a fondo. Non gli importa della polvere adesso, è sempre meglio che restare di fronte a Kei e affrontare _quella_ conversazione.

Inoo lo segue a pochi passi di distanza, e continuano a camminare in tondo per un po’.

A Yuto piacerebbe poter essere più aperto con lui, ma non è fatto così.

Qualche minuto dopo aver iniziato quella strana passeggiata, Kei trattiene il fiato meravigliato, e Yuto è costretto a voltarsi a guardarlo, sebbene sia quasi certo che si tratti di un trabocchetto.

Ma scopre che non lo è.

“Guarda lì, Yutti.” gli dice il più grande, sorpreso. Quando Yuto si avvicina, lo vede indicare un piccolo gruppo – ce ne sono quattro – di roditori. Stanno rosicando la carcassa di un vecchio tavolo, e sebbene Yuto dubiti che sia buono da mangiare, sorride.

“Topi.” dice, scuotendo la testa incredulo. “Chi avrebbe pensato che ci saremmo emozionati alla vista di topi che mangiano un vecchio tavolo ammuffito?”

Kei non alza nemmeno lo sguardo, troppo affascinato da quanto sta guardando.

“Sono i primi esseri viventi che vediamo da secoli. Sono... _bellissimi_.” dice dopo averci pensato su, e poi ridacchia. “Oh, be. Non è chissà che vittoria e – in un altro mondo – avrei detto che sono disgustosi e probabilmente avrei chiamato uno sterminatore. Ma dobbiamo adattarci, no? E inoltre...” scrolla le spalla. “La bellezza è sempre bizzarra.”

Yuto lo guarda, e sorride con tenerezza. Solo perché Kei non sta guardando.

“Senza dubbio.” sussurra, e non fa in tempo a distogliere lo sguardo prima che Kei lo veda.

“Vecchio romanticone.” lo prende in giro, avvicinandosi a lui e dandogli un bacio veloce sulle labbra. “Va bene, sai? Suppongo che abbiamo tutto il tempo per farti ammettere cosa provi. Non vedo l’ora.”

Yuto vuole ammetterlo adesso. Vuole dire quelle parole in questo momento, davanti a quella famiglia di topi, perché è la cosa più bella che abbia visto da giorni, e gli dà speranza.

Beh, forse Kei è leggermente più bello di quei roditori.

E Yuto suppone di avere tutto il tempo del mondo per dirglielo.


	11. Yabu/Inoo, Police

  1. **Speed it up [Police!AU, Yabu Kota/Inoo Kei]**



Entrare. Sedersi alla scrivania, occuparsi di un ammontare di carta equivalente alla foresta pluviale, scrivere date, numeri, nomi, assolutamente _ogni_ dettaglio finché non ha i crampi alla mano. Poi alzarsi, prendere un caffè, sgattaiolare sul tetto per fumare perché, per amor del cielo, morirebbe senza. Se è fortunato forse riuscirà a vedere qualche vero criminale in custodia, qualcuno arrestato da un vero detective, una cosa che al momento sente che non diventerà mai.

Ogni singolo giorno all’accademia, Kei sognava come sarebbe stato, essere un poliziotto.

Sognava di inseguire pericolosi contrabbandieri giù al molo, arrestare assassini, occuparsi della yakuza, immergersi nel loro mondo corrotto e renderlo giusto. Sognava di sentirsi di star facendo la differenza.

Dà un tiro parecchio profondo alla sigaretta, guardando il cielo. È grigiastro, cosa che accompagna bene il suo umore. Sbuffa lentamente il fumo, guardando le figure che crea di fronte a lui, e poi sospira.

Sta per arrendersi e tornare alla propria scrivania, a un altro rapporto inutile, ma poi lo sente.

La porta del tetto è tanto vecchia e arrugginita che è sicuro che anche il commissario riesca a sentirla cigolare dal suo ufficio elegante in centro, ma fino ad allora nessuno è mai venuto a dirgli che non dovrebbe fumare sul tetto del distretto.

Probabilmente, pensa, non importa a nessuno. Se dovesse lasciare la propria scrivania incustodita per un po’ di tempo, è certo che le carte comincerebbero semplicemente a compilarsi da sole. Ecco quanto è indispensabile il suo lavoro.

“Ti ho portato il caffè.” gli dice Yabu, sedendosi sui gradini accanto a lui. Rimane in silenzio mentre sorseggia il proprio, dando a Kei tempo di pensare.

Anche questo è routine, ma questo non gli dà fastidio.

Ogni giorno viene qui a fumare dopo il caffè, e ogni giorno Yabu gliene porta un altro, sapendo che l’ha già preso, perché non si sognerebbe mai di presentarsi a mani vuote. Come se avesse bisogno di giustificare la propria presenza lì.

Beh, Kei non gli ha mai detto che non deve, quindi forse ha le sue ragioni.

Finisce il secondo caffè e prende di nuovo le sigarette, dandone una a Kota, che la prende sempre troppo volentieri, nonostante il primo giorno in cui si erano conosciuti avesse detto a Kei di aver smesso.

“Non appena te ne sei andato, il capitano ha ricevuto una chiamata dalla centrale. A quanto pare hanno perso un sospettato, e pensano che possa essere qui nei dintorni. Non sarebbe bello se lo trovassimo noi? Quegli stronzi che chiamano detective non si riprenderebbero mai dalla vergogna di essersi fatti battere da un branco di poliziotti di periferia.” gli dice Yabu, con una nota d’orgoglio nella voce.

Kei è felice che sia riuscito a mantenere l’orgoglio fino adesso.

“Sì, certo.” fa un verso sarcastico, accendendo la sigaretta. “Immagina questo criminale pericoloso che entra in un conbini proprio mentre noi siamo lì ad aiutare un’anziana signora che pensa che il commesso la stia fregando. Sarebbe un colpaccio. Forse ci darebbero una medaglia, chissà.” ironizza, scuotendo la testa. “Sii realista, Ko-chan. Lo prenderà uno dei detective e noi dovremo passare il resto del mese a baciare il loro già sovraffollato didietro. È così che funziona.”

Yabu scrolla le spalle, un’espressione mesta in volto.

“Sai, a volte penso che mi piaceva di più com’eri quando eravamo all’accademia.” lo informa, suonando esasperato. “Almeno allora non eri così disilluso.”

Kei se la prende. Davvero. Ma sa che non è il caso di mostrarlo a Yabu, o dovrà vedersela col suo broncio fino alla fine dei tempi, e non ne ha la minima intenzione.

“Quello che non capisco è come riesca tu ad avere ancora speranza. Credo seriamente che ci siano guardie di grandi magazzini con più responsabilità di noi. Ti ricordi l’addestramento? È stato difficile come l’inferno, e ogni singolo giorno ai dormitori continuavo a dirti che ne valeva la pena, perché stavamo lavorando verso un obiettivo.” dice, veloce. “Beh, dov’è l’obiettivo adesso, Kota? Perché diamine c’hanno fatto lavorare così duramente? Per riempire fogli con il nome della bisnonna di qualche ladruncolo?” scuote la testa. “Se hai qualche grande segreto da rivelarmi, prego. Sono tutto orecchi. Dimmi che non siamo passati di meglio in peggio, sperando che i bei tempi debbano ancora arrivare.” dice, incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi contro gli scalini, muovendo nervosamente una gamba.

Si aspetta che Yabu se la prenda, quindi lo sorprende quando invece ride.

“Oh, quindi il piccolo Kei è triste perché il capitano non vuole farlo giocare coi bambini grandi?” lo prende in giro, e tutto ciò che Kei vorrebbe adesso è avere abbastanza forza da gettarlo giù dal tetto. E poi, se si fosse dovuto costituire, avrebbe potuto finalmente dire di aver preso un assassino. “Non riesco a credere che ti stia ancora lamentando della mancanza di responsabilità. Lo so quello che abbiamo detto all’accademia, so quanto abbiamo sognato questo lavoro meraviglioso e di come saremmo stati gli eroi della comunità. Ma _chiaramente_ non poteva mai essere così, Kei-chan.” sospira, poi mette un braccio attorno alle spalle del più piccolo. “Pensavi che ci avrebbero fatto fare qualche flessione, fatto sparare contro delle sagome e ci avrebbero mandati a salvare il mondo?” chiede, poi si volta a guardarlo.

Il più piccolo odia il fatto che quello che sta dicendo abbia un senso.

“Lo capisco.” bofonchia. “Ci stiamo ancora addestrando. Un giorno c’arriveremo. Lo so tutto questo, è chiaro che non m’aspettassi...” fa un verso frustrato, e si alza. “Sono solo stanco di sentirmi inutile. Sono sempre arrabbiato, a volte vorrei solo venire a lavoro una mattina e dare un pugno in faccia a tutti quegli stronzi per il modo in cui ci trattano. Come facciamo a imparare qualcosa se siamo bloccati dietro una scrivania e se tutto quello che fanno loro è prenderci in giro per questo?”

Il più grande ride ancora, e ormai Kei non ne è nemmeno infastidito.

“Sai, quest’atteggiamento potrebbe benissimo essere una delle ragioni per cui nessuno si preoccupa di spiegarti le cose. Non sei una persona semplice con cui avere a che fare, sai?” dice, ma sta ancora sorridendo, per cui Kei non lo prende sul serio.

“Beh, di certo mi rifiuto di fare il cagnolino come te.” Kei sbuffa. “Comanda chi può, obbedisce chi vuole, Ko-chan. E io non lo farò.” fa una smorfia. “Inoltre, pensavo che non avessi così tanti problemi a stare con me.” sottolinea.

Yabu alza gli occhi al cielo, poi anche lui si alza e mette le mani sulle spalle del più piccolo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Non ne ho. Ma sono semplicemente molto paziente.” scherza. “Non preoccuparti, Kei-chan. Quando sarò capitano di questa discarica, mi assicurerò di affidarti un paio di casi interessanti. Non dovrai nemmeno obbedirmi.”

Kei gli pesta un piede, forte, ma il più grande se ne accorge appena.

“Per quando diventerai capitano, mi sarò già dato alla macchia. E ti fotterò alla grande.”

Sa che è una pessima scelta di parole nel momento esatte in cui lo dice, ma ormai non può più togliere quello sguardo compiaciuto dal volto di Yabu.

“ _Tu_ che fotti _me_?” chiede, evitando appena di ridere. “Sarebbe una novità.”

Kei ne ha avuto abbastanza. Si sottrae alla sua presa e si dirige verso la porta, profondamente irritato.

“Farai meglio a tornare dentro. Abbiamo un sospetto da cercare e un paio di stupidi poliziotti del centro da far vergognare.” dice a Yabu, senza voltarsi a guardarlo. Sa che sta sorridendo, sa che sentirà di nuovo parlare di tutto questo quando torneranno a casa, ma in questo momento non gli importa.

Ha un lavoro da fare. Qualsiasi esso sia.


	12. Yaotome/Inoo, Hospital

  1. **Time [Hospital!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Inoo Kei]**



Le giornate erano spaventosamente simili, in quel posto.

Hikaru si era aspettato che fosse diverso, ma in qualche modo era felice che non lo fosse.

Per come l’aveva immaginato, c’erano dottori che correvano per i corridoi, andando a salvare delle vite, urlando alle infermiere mentre si affrettavano con le barelle verso la sala operatoria, uscendo coperti di sangue per dare buone o cattive notizie ad ansiosi membri della famiglia.

Doveva ancora succedere, ed era lì ormai da qualche settimana.

Camminò pigramente verso la sala caffè, rasente la parete. Gli piaceva fingere che fosse per non stare tra i piedi a nessuno, ma era cosciente del fatto che avrebbe potuto aver bisogno del supporto fisico.

“Come ci sentiamo oggi, Yaotome-kun?”

La voce era sempre allegra, troppo per essere vera. Hikaru dubitava sinceramente che l’infermiere Inoo potesse davvero essere così felice, passando tutto il giorno in ospedale a guardare gente malata stare ancora peggio e alla fine morire.

Ma ricambiò il sorriso, perché non poteva farne a meno. Inoo gli faceva sempre quell’effetto.

“Come ieri.” disse, fermandosi perché lo raggiungesse. “Il che suppongo sia la cosa migliore possibile nel mio caso, no?” ghignò, poi accettò volentieri il braccio di Inoo come supporto mentre riprendeva a camminare.

“Suppongo di sì.” disse l’infermiere, cauto. “Ma penso anche che potresti sentirti meglio se avessi un atteggiamento più positivo.”

Hikaru alzò gli occhi al cielo, e non rispose.

Andava sempre così, con lui. Tutti gli altri infermieri e dottori gli sorridevano e si mostravano d’accordo praticamente con qualsiasi cosa dicesse. Sembravano pensare che niente avrebbe cambiato la sua condizione, e Hikaru la pensava alla stessa identica maniera.

Inoo non era così. Aveva intrapreso una guerra aperta contro il desiderio di Hikaru di lasciarsi andare e lasciare che la malattia facesse il proprio corso, e dopo tutto quel tempo non si era ancora arreso.

Quando raggiunsero la sala, Hikaru si sedette su una poltrona, guardandolo con aria speranzosa.

“Sei libero di bere un tè con me o devi tornare a lavoro?” chiese, cercando di non sembrare troppo ansioso.

Inoo gli sorrise ancora, quasi con tenerezza.

“Ho mezz’ora di pausa. Sei fortunato.” gli disse, prima di mettersi a preparare il tè.

Hikaru si sentiva agitato, in qualche modo. Era un bene, comunque; quella strana sensazione allo stomaco era una delle poche cose rimaste a farlo sentire vivo.

“È davvero una pausa dal lavoro se la passi con me?” gli chiese, cercando di suonare allegro, una cosa che ultimamente non gli riusciva troppo semplice.

Inoo ridacchiò, mettendo il tè in infusione e passandogli la tazza.

“Finché non devo metterti una flebo e possiamo parlare da amici, non è lavoro.” lo rassicurò, sedendosi sul divano di fronte a lui e cominciando a mescolare il tè.

“Questo significa che posso avere un’intera conversazione che non riguardi il perché sono qui?” chiese Hikaru, fingendo incredulità.

“Ho detto da amici, non da estranei. I tuoi amici non ti domandano della tua salute quando vengono a trovarti?” gli fece notare Inoo, nuovamente cauto.

Hikaru era stanco delle persone che camminavano in punta di piedi con lui, ma dato che l’infermiere lo faceva meno degli altri, gliela lasciò passare.

“Lo fanno. Ma questo non significa che mi piaccia.” sospirò. “A volte mi piacerebbe poter fingere che non ci sia niente che non vada, anche solo per un po’. Sedermi con qualcuno, come adesso, e parlare di roba futile, fare piani per cose che non potrò fare, fingere di essere il ritratto della buona salute.” ridacchiò, imbarazzato. “È infantile?”

Inoo fece un verso ironico e scosse la testa.

“ _Per favore_.” disse. “Quando ho cominciato a lavorare qui, anche a me piaceva fingere, sai? Vedevo gente malata e mentivo a me stesso, dicendomi che erano qui per una brutta tosse o roba del genere. Inventavo in base ai casi.” sospirò. “Mi aiutava a non portare il lavoro con me a casa. Ma non poteva durare per sempre.” la voce si abbassò, e Hikaru sapeva che stava pensando a qualcosa in particolare.

“Cosa ha fatto scoppiare la bolla?” chiese, conoscendo già la risposta, sapendo che non voleva sentirla, ma incapace di fermarsi dal chiedere comunque.

Kei impiegò un po’ a rispondere.

“Il primo paziente che abbiamo perso.” mormorò allora, piatto. “Non c’era bugia grande abbastanza che potessi dirmi. E ho realizzato di non poter continuare in quel modo, che non potevo inventare storie e che avevo bisogno di trovare un altro modo per reagire. Perciò l’ho fatto.” scrollò le spalle, ora d’umore migliore.

“Ti prego, illuminami. Come fai?” Hikaru era ansioso di sapere, ma allo stesso tempo era consapevole che non c’era niente buono abbastanza da funzionare anche per lui.

L’infermiere si alzò dal divano e andò a sedersi sul bracciolo della poltrona di Hikaru, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Reagisco come farebbero i pazienti. Dico a me stesso che in certi casi la morte è inevitabile, ma che questo non significa che non si possa continuare a vivere questa vita. Quindi cerco di fare del mio meglio perché le persone qui facciano tutto il possibile con quello che è capitato loro. Senza...” fece un sorrisetto malizioso. “Senza andarsene in giro per l’ospedale depressi fingendo di non stare affatto male.”

Hikaru incassò il colpo, e non con grazia.

“D’altra parte, la tua posizione non può essere la stessa dei pazienti. Tu puoi tornare a casa ogni sera, sapendo che lo farai per parecchio tempo. Tu puoi fare dei piani reali, puoi vivere comunque creda. Diamine, puoi andartene in giro senza aver bisogno di aiuto solo per stare in piedi.” si leccò le labbra, domandandosi se si fosse spinto troppo oltre. Ma Kei lo stava ascoltando e non sembrava arrabbiato, per cui continuò. “È una sensazione orribile. Non provo dolore, al momento, ma mi sento come se stessi venendo prosciugato, come un fiume in secca. Ogni giorno sono un po’ più debole, e diventare più debole mi ricorda che sto camminando verso la fine. E non c’è niente che possa fare per sradicare quel pensiero dalla mente, non c’è niente che mi aiuti a dormire, che mi aiuti a passare i miei giorni qui in modo più positivo. Quindi non dirmi di accettare la morte e vivere la mia vita al massimo finché posso, perché è assurdo.” concluse, amaramente.

Inoo ci pensò per qualche tempo, sorseggiando il proprio tè. Quando parve essere giunto a una conclusione annuì vigorosamente e, contro ogni aspettativa, sorrise di nuovo.

“L’uomo alle volte è così straordinariamente, appassionatamente innamorato della sofferenza.” disse, senza traccia di derisione nel tono di voce. “Capisco quanto sia difficile, anche se ovviamente non posso nemmeno avvicinarmi a capire come ci si senta. Ma, per me, è come se volessi essere infelice. Vuoi evitare di passare anche solo un momento piacevole, perché poi sarebbe troppo difficile sopportare l’idea di non poter continuare a farlo.” si leccò le labbra, pensieroso. “Hai ragione, io posso tornare a casa ogni sera. E anche quello è un inferno, fidati.” appoggiò la tazza sul tavolino di fronte alla poltrona e poi si sedette su di esso, sporgendosi per essere il più vicino possibile a Hikaru. “Tu hai l’opportunità di andartene, Yao... Hikaru-kun. E io continuerò a ricordarti ogni singolo giorno, esattamente come ricordo ognuna delle persone che ho perso.” fece un sorriso triste. “Beh... forse anche un po’ meglio della maggior parte.” ammise.

“Che brutto essere te.” ribatté Hikaru, e si sentì infantile e meschino e stupido, ma non ne poté fare a meno.

Inoo si limitò a ridere ancora.

“Lo è, fidati.” gli assicurò. “Perciò, le cose stanno così: posso ricordarmi di questo ragazzo che più o meno mi piaceva essere di cattivo umore e disperato e agonizzante fino alla fine, oppure possso ricordare questo ragazzo che mi piaceva parecchio, che ha lottato per fare qualcosa del tempo che gli era rimasto, anche se è significato solo sedersi in una saletta fredda a parlare con un infermiere fastidioso.” anche lui sembrava agitato adesso, il che fece sentire meglio Hikaru. “Io ti ho dato le opzioni, ma sta a te scegliere come andranno le cose.”

Hikaru aggrottò le sopracciglia, incrociando le braccia.

“Perciò, fammi vedere se ho capito.” disse, reclinando il capo. “Vuoi che smetta di crogiolarmi nel mio dolore e di sentirmi senza speranza cosicché il giorno in cui morirò potrai tornare a casa e sorridere pensando a me?” sbuffò, divertito. “Sei incredibile.”

“Beh, trovo che la cosa peggiore della tua condizione sia la mancanza di uno scopo. Quindi te ne sto dando uno. Puoi passare il tuo tempo rendendomi felice. È un obiettivo davvero nobile, è altruistico e potrebbe persino farti guadagnare all’ultimo minuto un posto in paradiso, se giochi bene le tue carte.”

E Hikaru non ne poté più.

Rise. Rise e rise e rise, e lo fece sentire ancora più debole, ma era un tipo di debolezza differente. Era qualcosa con cui poteva convivere.

“Affare fatto.” disse alla fine, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e sorridendo. “Cercherò di andarci piano con la disperazione. E sarò più che piacevole con te, quello posso promettertelo.” tornò serio, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio. “Mi piacerebbe davvero che ti ricordassi di me.” mormorò poi.

Kei mise le mani su quelle di Hikaru, annuendo in modo quasi solenne.

“Te lo prometto, Yaotome-kun.” disse. “Ti porterò sempre con me ogni volta in cui tornerò a casa. Ricorderò sempre il tempo che hai passato con me.” fece una smorfia. “Non importa come scelga di passarlo.”

Hikaru ridacchiò, piegandosi in avanti per essergli ancora più vicino.

“Beh, allora.” sussurrò. “Sono pronto per i miei ultimi giorni.” sorrise. “Kei.

Sarebbe stato quel ragazzo che a Kei piaceva parecchio, che lottava per fare qualcosa col tempo che gli restava. Che lottava per passarlo con un infermiere che gli piaceva decisamente parecchio.


	13. Yabu/Yamada, Sports

  1. **Koro sensantion [Sports!AU, Yabu Kota/Yamada Ryosuke]**



Il calcio è un campo competitivo, Yamada questo l’ha sempre saputo.

È più che pronto. Beh, ancora di più, _prospera_ sotto quel tipo di stress, e non gli importa nemmeno delle occhiate che gli lanciano di tanto in tanto i suoi compagni di squadra.

È bravo, possono scegliere di vederla come vogliono, non comincerà a giocare male così che non si sentano inadeguati.

L’unica cosa che gli piacerebbe, davvero, è essere libero di sentirsi così nei confronti di _tutti_ loro, ma non è questo il caso.

Yabu, il capitano, è meglio degli altri in così tanti modi diversi, e Ryosuke suppone che non sia affatto geloso, ma essendo un tipo sulle sue, non è mai nemmeno stato troppo aperto con lui. E Yamada non chiederebbe niente di meglio che lo fosse.

Cerca sempre di avvicinarsi, cerca di parlargli, di scherzare, ma viene sempre acconto con sorrisi tiepidi e non molto di più.

Si è stancato.

“Ottimo lavoro, ragazzi!” saluta entrando negli spogliatoi dopo l’allenamento. Alcuni dei suoi compagni di squadra ricambiano il sorriso, altri nemmeno si preoccupano di voltarsi e prendere atto della sua presenza.

Oh, beh. Non gli interessa.

Quando si rende conto del fatto che la maggior parte sta andando sotto le docce, mentre Yabu è ancora seduto, scrivendo qualcosa al cellulare, vede l’occasione perfetta.

Non è più disposto a restare in attesa.

“Ehi, Yabu-kun.” gli dice, allegro, sedendosi accanto a lui. Il più grande alza gli occhi, leggermente sorpreso dall’iniziativa. Ma, quantomeno, è abbastanza educato da mettere giù il telefono e sorridere di rimando.

“Buon lavoro oggi, Yamada-kun.” dice, e suona solo leggermente a disagio. Aspetta che il più piccolo dica qualcos’altro, e quando non lo fa continua. “È davvero impressionante, il modo in cui riesci a smarcarti. A volte penso che anche l’allenatore si stupisca.” confessa, arrossendo lievemente. Yamada, perciò, decide di parlare.

“Non è niente, davvero. Che ci creda o no, sono solo stato fortunato per il fatto che il mio allenatore da bambino era convinto di doverci rendere tutti dei campioni. In seconda elementare.” ridacchia, scuotendo la testa. “Non raggiungi i ragazzi?” chiede poi, indicando con la testa verso le docce.

È una domanda piuttosto innocente – e anche abbastanza stupida – ma per qualche ragione sembra dare a Yabu qualcosa da pensare.

Gioca col telefono tra le mani per qualche momento, fissandolo intensamente, e poi alla fine si decide a guardarlo di nuovo.

“Mi dispiace, sai?” dice, la voce calma. “Del modo in cui ti trattano. All’inizio ho cercato di parlare con loro, ma...” scrolla le spalle.

“I ragazzi sono ragazzi?” dice Yamada con un ghigno, scuotendo la testa. “Grazie, davvero. Ma non renderla più grande di quello che è. Vorrei piacer loro di più? Certo che sì. Ma mi piace davvero giocare, ed è per quello che sono qui. E se durante tutto il mio tempo qui non riuscirò a piacere a nessuno, beh...” sospira. “Non sarebbe bello. Ma non ci perderò il sonno.”

Yabu sembra ancora pensieroso, e Ryosuke si domanda perché. È il più grande di loro, quindi Yamada realizza che debba pensare che sia compito suo far comportare bene tutti, ma non lo è. Se i ragazzi vogliono portargli rancore perché è bravo, che lo facciano.

“Sai di essere davvero bravo, ovviamente.” Yabu torna a parlare, dopo qualche riflessione.

“Stai dicendo che me ne vanto ed è per questo che mi odiano? Perché provo davvero a non farlo.” risponde alla svelta, e quantomeno adesso riesce a far ridere il più grande.

“Non ti vanti. Ma non ce n’è bisogno.” sospira, poi scuote la testa. “Hanno solo bisogno di imparare a conoscerti. Tutti sono scettici quando conoscono qualcuno di nuovo, figurati se poi è così tanto più bravo di loro. Devono vederti come uno della squadra, e poi andrà tutto bene.” sorride, a disagio. “E anche se non lo facessero, non dovresti preoccuparti. Penso che ci sarà almeno un uomo dalla tua parte, in squadra.” aggiunge, abbassando nuovamente gli occhi subito dopo.

Yamada è allibito. Si sente come se avesse preso un colpo alla testa, fatto a pezzi e rimesso insieme nel modo sbagliato.

Non vuole davvero vedere cose che non esistono, ma è troppo tardi. L’ha già fatto.

“Oh.” commenta, sentendosi piuttosto stupido. “Quindi forse dovrei chiedere a quell’uomo perché mi approvi, così da poter fare lo stesso con gli altri ragazzi.” suggerisce, incapace di mettere su un’aria compiaciuta.

Yabu alza gli occhi al cielo, e poi torna a guardarlo.

“Non penso che sia una buona idea. I motivi per approvare ciò che ci piace già arrivano troppo facilmente.”

E non c’è modo in cui Yamada possa fraintendere, adesso.

“Va bene anche così.” dice, e ora si sente meno compiaciuto e più consapevole. “Allora suppongo di non aver bisogno di piacere a nessun altro, no? Finché ho l’approvazione del capitano, il gregge prima o poi vedrà ragione.”

Il più grande ride ancora, e a Yamada ora piace ancora di più.

“Suppongo di sì.” conferma. “Sempre che mi dimentichi di dir loro che li hai chiamati pecore.”

Ora. Ora è il suo momento, Ryosuke lo sa.

“Dunque?” si avvicina, chinando il capo da un lato. Perché il suo talento non è limitato al campo di calcio. “Cosa devo fare per farti dimenticare di dirglielo?”

Yabu non se l’aspetta, ma non si tira indietro. Gli sorride, imitando l’espressione maliziosa sul viso del più piccolo.

“Una cena sarebbe un buon inizio.”

Yamada annuisce un paio di volte, come perso nei suoi pensieri, sebbene non abbia mai avuto le idee così chiare.

“Suppongo di poterlo fare.” si arrende con facilità. “Non vorrei perdere punti con l’unico qui a cui piaccio.”

“Ho mai detto che fossi io?” Yabu lo prende in giro, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso le docce, gli occhi ancora sul più piccolo.

“Lo sarà dopo cena.”

Non dovrebbe vantarsi, davvero. Di quanto è bravo a calcio, di quanto bravo sia anche con altra roba.

Ma ne vale la pena per il modo in cui Yabu inciampa e rischia di cadere sentendolo, ne vale la pena per il modo in cui arrossisce e si affretta a lasciare la stanza.

Inoltre, beh. Gli piace già. Le ragioni per soprassedere sui difetti di Yamada arriveranno tanto in fretta come quelle per approvarlo.


	14. Yabu/Inoo, Office

  1. **Su.Ri.Ru [Office!AU, Yabu Kota/Inoo Kei]**



Kei non era sicuro di tantissime cose.

Non era sicuro di voler fare quel lavoro noioso per il resto della vita, non era certo di dovere o meno mollarlo e andare a cercarsi altro, e nel frattempo cercare di sopravvivere. Non era nemeno sicuro di cosa mangiare per cena, al momento.

L’unica cosa di cui era assolutamente certo, era che _odiava_ il suo capo. Con passione.

Lo disprezzava. Gli augurava tutto il male possibile, voleva urlargli contro, dirgli che era solo un figlio di puttana pieno di sé convinto che i soldi potessero comprare tutto, che passava tutto il giorno su una sedia che costava più di quanto Kei pagasse d’affitto, abbaiando ordini ai suoi impiegati come se fosse il re del mondo e...

In quel momento, si accorse di essere stato a fissare il proprio computer senza fare niente per parecchio tempo, ma non importava. Non c’era nessuno in ufficio con lui.

E dunque aveva fatto un piccolo, minuscolo errore, che non doveva essere costato all’azienda più di diecimila yen, ma ovviamente Yabu Kota non gliel’avrebbe mai lasciata passare.

Perciò mentre tutti i suoi colleghi se ne erano andati alle sei per godersi il weekend, Kei era bloccato lì almeno per un altro paio d’ore, cercando di mettersi in pari con tutti gli arretrati dal momento in cui la compagnia era stata fondata. Ventisei anni prima.

Sarebbe stato un inferno.

“Se avessi voluto che fissassi nel vuoto e fossi improduttivo, ti avrei mandato a casa con tutto gli altri.”

Quella voce. Poteva voler dire soltanto che il cancello di ferro s’era aperto e il re era arrivato a portare scompiglio sui suoi sudditi. E il fatto che Kei fosse l’unico lì significava che tutta la sua ira sarebbe stata scatenata su di lui.

“Stavo solo pensando a una maniera più _produttiva_ di fare il lavoro, Yabu-san.” disse, digrignando i denti, senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarlo.

Come se servisse a qualcosa. Yabu gli andò accanto, appoggiandosi contro la sua scrivania e incrociando le braccia.

“Non sapevo che fossi capace di pensare, Inoo-san. Sei stato piuttosto bravo finora a fingere che tutto quello che sai fare sia immettere dati in un computer. Una cosa per cui esistono delle macchine, sai, ma qui ci piace il calore umano.” lo prese in giro, mentre continuava a guardarlo. “Allora? A cosa ti ha portato fissare lo schermo? Sei in grado di finire entro domenica sera o dobbiamo riprovare il prossimo fine settimana?”

Kei ci pensò seriamente.

Anche se si fosse voluto licenziare, era certo che Yabu fosse abbastanza meschino da fargli causa, se gli avesse lanciato la sedia. Perciò l’unica opzione praticabile era rispondere educatamente o ucciderlo.

Dato che non aveva voglia di vedersela con sangue, impronte digitali e quant’altro, scelse la prima.

“Se vuoi davvero che mi occupi di tutti gli arretrati del reparto vendite, penso che sarò qui tutti i weekend fino alla morte.” disse, cercando di suonare divertente anziché sarcastico. Ma non importava veramente; era certo che comunque Yabu non stesse ascoltando.

Con la coda dell’occhio vide che lo stava fissando, ma questo anziché farlo arrabbiare ancora di più lo fece sentire a disagio, per qualche ragione. E nervoso, parecchio.

“Beh, se devo restare bloccato qui tutti i fine settimana a controllare il lavoro di un impiegato distratto, almeno sono felice che sia gradevole da guardare.” disse allora Yabu, e Kei dovette usare tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non cadere dalla sedia.

S’immobilizzò per un momento, prima di osare guardarlo.

“Mi dispiace, sono certo di aver sentito male.” sibilò, il viso di una tonalità scura di rosso.

Ora che lo guardava, aveva una buona visuale del ghigno aperto di Yabu, cosa che gli fece solo venire ancora più voglia di prenderlo a pugni.

Non prima di scoprire di che diamine stesse parlando, comunque.

“Inoo-san...” cominciò a dire il più grande, prima di scuotere la testa. “Beh, siamo solo tu e io, ti spiacerebbe così tanto se ti chiamassi Kei?” non attese risposta comunque, e continuò. “Normalmente al mattino arrivi almeno con venti minuti di ritardo. Ti prendi giorni di malattia più della maggior parte delle persone in questo dipartimento. Il tuo lavoro è approssimativo e chiaramente non lo fai con passione. E sono certo che abbia notato che non sono un ente di beneficenza, quindi devi esserti chiesto perché ancora non abbia licenziato il tuo bel faccino.” scrollò le spalle, il ghigno ancora in volto. “Metà della gente qui ha più di cinquant’anni, e l’altra metà è così brutta che non penso davvero che dovrebbe essere permesso loro di uscire di casa. Non mi interessa come lavori, è bello avere qualcosa di carino da guardare quando sono costretto a stare qui con la plebe.”

Kei sbarrò gli occhi, stupefatto.

“ _Per favore_.” disse. “Continua così. Non c’è niente che mi darebbe più piacere che denunciarti per molestie sessuali.” minacciò, perché adesso non c’era niente che lo costringesse a continuare a essere educato.

Yabu ridacchiò, comunque, affatto colpito dalla minaccia.

“No, _tu_ per favore. Andiamo, vuoi davvero farmi credere che non ti lusinghi affatto?” fece un verso sarcastico. “Non sono un idiota, sai? Mi rendo davvero conto del fatto che la gente qui mi odia a morte, e non me ne frega niente. No, anche meglio di così, mi _piace_ il fatto che mi odino. Deve voler dire che sto facendo un buon lavoro.” fece un sorrisetto, abbassando la testa così da poter guardare Kei dritto negli occhi. “Quindi ora dimmi, non è bello, in un certo senso, che il grande capo cattivo ti trovi attraente? Non è bello avere questo tipo di potere su di me? Se fossi in te, lo userei anziché minacciare inutili ricorsi legali che non porteranno mai da nessuna parte.”

Kei si sentiva ancora a disagio, più che arrabbiato, e dentro di sé conosceva la ragione. E lo rendeva così irritato con sé stesso da volere soltanto sbattere la testa contro la scrivania, _forte_.

“L’unica cosa che davvero mi compiace, è vedere il grande capo cattivo rendersi ridicolo in questo modo. Verrebbe da pensare che essendo a capo di un’azienda tanto grande dovresti avere più dignità e amor proprio a impedirti di andare a dire a caso a un impiegato che sono carini da guardare.” sibilò, indietreggiando con la sedia e mettendosi in piedi, stanco della posizione d’inferiorità.

Yabu scrollò le spalle, come se quanto aveva detto non avesse importanza.

“Preferisco sempre essere felice piuttosto che dignitoso. Il fatto che sia a capo di un’azienda così grande significa solo che devo preoccuparmi meno delle apparenze rispetto a voi. Tu non mi farai davvero causa e non c’è nessun al di sopra di me che possa licenziarmi.” sorrise, e questa volta sembrava meno derisorio. “Inoltre, non ti sto davvero molestando. Non ti sto chiedendo di venire a letto con me o perderai il lavoro, non ti sto toccando e non ti sto guardando con nessuna malizia. Sto solo puntualizzando che sei un bell’uomo. Semmai, è un complimento.”

Peggiorò solo le cose, a parere di Kei. Avrebbe davvero voluto che gli avesse palpato il sedere, così sarebbe potuto andare dalla polizia, o dal consiglio d’amministrazione, o dai suoi colleghi a dir loro che razza di stronzo fosse Yabu Kota.

Questo era diverso.

“Beh, allora, _grazie_.” disse, ironico. “Il fatto di essere un bell’uomo almeno bilancia il mio errore? Perché sto impazzendo con questi numeri, mi servirebbe davvero una pausa al momento.” disse, in quello che sperava fosse un modo allusivo; era certo, comunque, che non avrebbe vinto questo gioco. Non contro Yabu.

Il più grande rise, profondamente divertito.

“ _Potrei_ dirti che puoi smettere di lavorare, se accetti di venire fuori a cena con me. Ma, vedi, quello costituirebbe senza dubbio coercizione e molestia, e sebbene non mi importi della mia dignità, l’integrità mi interessa.” prese una sedia e si sedette alla scrivania accanto a quella di Inoo. “Perciò le cose stanno così: tu continui a lavorare sui numeri del mese scorso, io do un’occhiata a quelli di questo mese e _dopo_ ti porto fuori a cena. Che te ne pare?”

Kei fece una smorfia, tornando a sedersi al computer.

“Non vedo cosa ci guadagni io così.” commentò, ancora forzandosi a non distogliere lo sguardo dal capo.

Yabu si protese in avanti e gli sorrise ancora una volta.

“Che non dovrai lavorare da solo. E una cena con me. Posso essere davvero piacevole quando sono fuori di qui, giuro.”

Kei sapeva quale avrebbe dovuto essere la sua risposta. Disprezzava quell’uomo, lo _detestava_ , voleva vederlo soffrire, prenderlo a pugni, gridargli contro e...

“Va bene.” bofonchiò alla fine. “Faremo meglio a sbrigarci allora, sto morendo di fame.” e tornò a lavoro, ora incapace di continuare a guardarlo, sapendo che la sua dignità era completamente sparita.

Ma, beh. Non era sicuro che avrebbe continuato a fare quel lavoro per sempre, quindi cos’aveva da perdere?

Inoltre, avrebbe preferito di gran lunga essere felice, piuttosto che dignitoso.


	15. Yamada/Chinen, Ghost

  1. **Never let you go [Ghosts!AU, Yamada Ryosuke/Chinen Yuri]**



Alzarsi, gemere, rigirarsi nel letto, sedersi, alzarsi, lavarsi i denti, la faccia. Una volta. Due.

Guardarsi allo specchio, controllare di essere ancora sé stesso e poi cominciare la propria giornata, fingendo che tutto fosse ancora normale.

Di tanto in tanto, Yamada avrebbe voluto mandare l’immagine nello specchio a lavoro al posto suo, in modo tale da poter passare tutto il giorno in casa, con la sua compagnia preferita al mondo, quella che non lo seguiva mai fuori.

Ma oggi era diverso. Era domenica, poteva benissimo permettersi di rimanere dentro. Di restare al sicuro. Di stare con lui.

“Ciao.” disse non appena aprì gli occhi, gettando un’occhiata alla figura sfocata di Yuri, seduto al bordo del letto.

“Buongiorno.” rispose il più piccolo con un sorriso. “Sembrava che stessi dormendo bene.”

Yamada si mise a sedere e recuperò gli occhiali, ansioso di metterli per poter vedere meglio Chinen.

“È così.” gli disse, inclinando il capo e studiando la sua espressione, perso nei suoi pensieri. “Era da un po’ che aspettavo oggi. Non riesco a credere di poter passare tutto il giorno con te.”

Yuri sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, mettendosi in piedi.

“Prima dovresti mangiare qualcosa. Non vorrei che finissi le energie.” lo prese in giro, dirigendosi verso la cucina.

Ryosuke voleva alzarsi, raggiungerlo, afferrargli il polso e impedirgli di andare.

Tenerlo tutto il giorno a letto, stare con lui e nient’altro.

Sapeva di non poterlo fare.

Quando arrivò in cucina trovò Yuri in piedi in un angolo, e la sua voglia di restare a casa quasi sparì.

Aveva quello sguardo in viso. Era un sorriso, ma non era il sorriso al quale era abituato Yamada.

Era triste.

“Vorrei poterti chiedere se vuoi qualcosa per colazione. È maleducato mangiare da solo.” sussurrò, sapendo quanto fossero tristi le proprie parole, ma non si sorprese quando Yuri rise.

“D’altra parte, la colazione è sempre stata il pasto che mi è piaciuto di meno. La facevo solo perché sapevo che lo volevi tu.” sospirò, aspettando pazientemente che il più grande si preparasse il tè e del riso da mangiare con un avanzo di tamagoyaki. Non appena Yamada si sedette a tavola, si avvicinò. “Vorrei che lo facessi, sai? Che facessi colazione con qualcuno.”

Yamada si fermò con le bacchette a mezz’aria e alzò gli occhi per guardarlo male.

“Lo sto facendo. Non ho davvero bisogno che qualcuno mangi con me, va bene anche solo la compagnia.” bofonchiò, mentre cercava di costringersi a ingoiare il riso, sentendosi come se invece stesse mangiando sassi.

“Sai cosa voglio dire, Ryosuke. Sono passati cinque mesi, non credo che...”

“Sta zitto.” sibilò il più grande, abbassando le bacchette e respirando a fondo. Non aveva bisogno di tutto questo. “So esattamente cosa vuoi dire. Ed è ridicolo. Sei qui, no? Non ho bisogno di nient’altro.”

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, come se stessero parlando di qualcosa di futile.

“Mi piacerebbe davvero potermi sedere davanti a te in questo momento.” mormorò, scuotendo la testa. “Quand’ero in ospedale, ti ricordi? Me l’hai promesso. Hai promesso che avresti cercato di essere felice.”

Yamada ebbe una sensazione strana. C’era tristezza, senso di colpa. Negazione, per lo più.

“Quando l’ho fatto, pensavo che non ti avrei rivisto mai più. Allora ci avrei provato. Ora semplicemente non ne ho bisogno.”

Yuri chiuse gli occhi per un momento, e Ryosuke era certo che avrebbe pianto, se avesse potuto.

“Sono morto, Ryosuke.” mormorò non appena li riaprì, uno sguardo freddo in volto. “Sono morto da mesi. Sapevi che sarei morto. Il fatto che continui a vedermi, il fatto che continui ad amarmi, non significa che ti debba attaccare a queste eco di un legame, che debba restare attaccato a un fantasma per il resto della tua vita.” si mosse in avanti, e Yamada lo vide mettere una mano sulla sua. Era freddo, orribilmente, e fu tutto ciò che sentì. “Hai bisogno di qualcuno che possa toccare, Ryo. Qualcuno che faccia colazione con te, qualcuno con cui uscire, qualcuno con cui andare a letto. Non hai bisogno di me. Non più.” arricciò le labbra e fece una pausa, come se stesse cercando di racimolare il coraggio per dire ciò che doveva. “Penso che dovresti lasciarmi andare, adesso.” sussurrò alla fine, abbassando gli occhi.

Yamada era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il discorso. Aveva continuato a sperare che andasse a parare altrove, ma sapeva di non potersi realmente aspettare niente di meglio di così.

“Non sai di cosa ho bisogno.” si passò le mani sul viso, forte, come se stesse cercando di farsi del male, poi si alzò e si mise in piedi di fronte al più piccolo. “Mi sono risentito con te, lo sai questo? Dal momento in cui sei morto finché non ti ho visto di nuovo, ce l’ho avuta con te per essere morto. Continuavo a pensare che non potevi davvero avermi fatto questo, ti ho _odiato_ per essertene andato.” sospirò, scuotendo la testa. “Ma non l’hai fatto, Yuri. Non te ne sei andato. E ti amo adesso come ti amavo quando eri in vita. Non è più importante di toccare, mangiare o fare sesso?” chiese, sapendo che le proprie armi erano deboli.

Non aveva mai vinto una discussione con Yuri. Era certo che non avrebbe cominciato adesso.

“Lo è.” ammise Yuri, e di nuovo comparve quel sorriso, e Ryosuke cominciò a disprezzarlo. “Ma vivere è più importante di amare, Ryo. E non puoi dire di star vivendo, se preferisci passare il tempo con un uomo morto anziché con qualcuno di ancora vivo.”

Ryosuke sentì le lacrime, e imprecò tra i denti. Sapeva cosa significavano. Significavano che Yuri aveva ragione, e che non c’era niente che potesse dire per cambiare le cose.

“Sei reale?” trovò il coraggio di chiedere, e il sorriso sul volto del più piccolo era più piacevole da sostenere adesso.

“Come posso saperlo? Mi sento reale.” scosse il capo “Ma anche se fossi frutto della tua immaginazione, la mia risposta sarebbe la stessa. Anche se sei sempre stato ostinato e incapace di lasciar andare le cose, per cui suppongo che la tua immaginazione non ti direbbe cose del genere.”

“E la mia immaginazione ti avrebbe reso molto meno irritante.” rispose prontamente Yamada, le lacrime che scorrevano ancora. “Non voglio lasciarti andare, Yuri. Non è giusto.”

Chinen si avvicinò a lui e sollevò la mano. Yamada sentì il tocco freddo contro la guancia, e cercò di fare del suo meglio per ingannare la propria mente perché pensasse che fosse reale, che lo stesse realmente toccando.

“Non è nemmeno giusto lasciare che rimanga.” gli disse il più piccolo, fermo. “Stai cercando di attaccarti a me così da non dover ammettere che è finita. Così da lasciare lontana qualsiasi senso di colpa paranoico tu abbia.” scosse la testa. “Un sacrificio troppo lungo rende il cuore di pietra, Ryo. Non voglio che ti svegli un giorno e scopra che non sei più in grado di amare.”

Yamada sorrise. Era certo che fosse lo stesso sorriso che disprezzava su Yuri.

“Non ti ho creato io. Non ti avrei mai reso così melenso.” scherzò, asciugandosi le lacrime dal viso. “Ti incontrerò ancora, spero che tu lo sappia. E che sarai lì ad aspettarmi.”

Yuri fece una smorfia mentre si allontanava, guardandolo bene.

“Lo che ci incontreremo ancora. Per questo vorrei che incontrassi qualcuno e fossi felice, ma non voglio che quel qualcuno sia l’amore della tua vita. Lo sarò io per te dall’altra parte.” suggerì, e Yamada era certo che sarebbe arrossito, se avesse potuto.

“Affare fatto.” mormorò, tenero.

Improvvisamente, non si sentiva più triste.

~

“Yamada-san? Il direttore ha chiesto...”

Ryosuke non stava nemmeno ascoltando la segretaria del suo capo. Non ascoltava molto, ultimamente.

Non vedeva l’ora di uscire e andare a casa. O forse avrebbe chiesto a uno dei suoi amici di andare a bere qualcosa insieme, doveva ancora decidere. Avrebbe dovuto onorare la promessa di trovare qualcuno, e non l’avrebbe fatto rimanendo a casa da solo.

Sì, decise. Sarebbe uscito.

Aveva decisamente bisogno di tenersi occupato per il tempo che gli restava sulla terra. E per avere più roba possibile da raccontare all’amore della sua vita, dall’altra parte.


	16. Yaotome/Chinen, Serial Killers

  1. **I/O [Serial killers!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Chinen Yuri]**



Uccidere era semplice. Hikaru l’aveva sempre pensato.

Uccidere era una cosa impersonale per lui. Era una sorta di seconda natura, qualcosa di elettrizzante, sapere di poter porre fine a una vita qualsiasi volta lo desiderasse.

Sfidava ogni cliché. I suoi genitori l’avevano sempre amato, non aveva nessuno strano zio che lo toccava quand’era bambino. Non era dipendente da nessuna droga o cose del genere.

Non c’era ragione per cui gli piacesse uccidere persone, tranne che gli piaceva.

Perciò, uccidere era semplice. Vivere non lo era. Stare con gli altri non lo era.

Amare non lo era.

“È davvero tardi, Hikaru. Perché non vieni a letto? Se ce la fai entro la prossima mezz’ora forse posso farne valere la pena.”

Alzò gli occhi su Yuri e sorrise.

“Per quanto suoni promettente, credo che passerò.” rispose, stiracchiando le braccia e allontanandosi dal computer come se fosse un nemico giurato. “Non penso di averne la forza. Tra l’altro, sembri stanco. Non vorrei che ti addormentassi nel bel mezzo.” scherzò.

“È successo una volta sola!” si lamentò Chinen con una smorfia. “Beh, vieni lo stesso. Divento nervoso quando mi lasci a dormire da solo.”

Hikaru si alzò e lo seguì, docile.

Lo faceva davvero sentire meglio stendersi accanto a un uomo che aveva ucciso decine di persone?

Yuri lo sapeva, perché Hikaru gliel’aveva detto. Lo sapeva, perché Hikaru aveva cercato di uccidere anche lui.

In un primo momento, era stato difficile per lui non pensare che il più piccolo stesse solo cercando di salvarsi la vita, ma poi aveva realizzato che non si trattava affatto di quello.

Yuri si eccitava al pensiero. Si eccitava _davvero_.

Non avrebbe mai messo le mani attorno alla gola di qualcuno per sentire la vita scivolare lentamente via da lui, non avrebbe mai puntato un coltello contro un altro essere umano, eppure ogni volta in cui lo faceva Hikaru, stava lì ad attenderlo a casa, ansioso di conoscere ogni singolo, sordido dettaglio.

Hikaru era certo che avrebbe dovuto essere felice di aver trovato qualcuno con cui condividere ogni aspetto della propria vita, ma invece lo inquietava. Parecchio.

Si stese a letto, sentendosi già meglio. Cercò di concentrarsi su quanto era accaduto quel pomeriggio, perché normalmente lo calmava pensare a qualcuno che aveva perso la vita a causa sua, ma questa volta non funzionò.

“Allora?” chiese quindi Yuri, leggermente agitato.

“Allora cosa?”

Sapeva cosa stava per arrivare. E lo temeva.

“Com’è andata oggi? Qualcosa di divertente?” insistette il più piccolo con un ghigno, sapendo fin troppo bene come Hikaru avesse passato la propria giornata. Ormai, conosceva i segni.

“Era un uomo.” gli disse Hikaru, laconico, sperando che lasciasse perdere.

Ovviamente non lo fece.

“Beh, tutto qui? Era un uomo e cosa? Come l’hai fatto? Ha detto qualcosa? Si è accorto che stava per morire o l’hai colto alla sprovvista?”

Ad Hikaru piaceva quello che faceva, molto. Ma, comunque, non era così fuori di testa da non rendersi conto del fatto che fosse terrificante. Il modo in cui Yuri ne parlava come se fosse qualcosa di banale gli dava la nausea, e col tempo era riuscito a farglielo amare sempre un po’ meno ogni volta. Finché tutto ciò che era rimasto era la paura.

“Ha implorato, ma lo fanno sempre. Avevo un coltello, perciò non ha cercato davvero di lottare. Ma l’ho strangolato invece di pugnalarlo, perché volevo che _sentisse_ di stare per morire.” rispose, come se stesse raccontando di una noiosa giornata in ufficio. “Deve smettere, Yuri.” disse allora, come se non avesse alcun controllo sulle proprie parole.

Yuri corrugò la fronte, mettendosi a sedere e guardandolo fisso.

“Smettere cosa? Non dirmi che vuoi costituirti. Lo fai da anni, dovresti...”

“Non io.” lo interruppe Hikaru. “Tu.”

Il più piccolo sbarrò gli occhi, sbalordito.

“Io?” ripeté, confuso. “Dovrei smettere cosa? Di chiedere? Pensavo che sarebbe stato bello per te avere qualcuno con cui parlare. Qualcuno che non ti giudichi.”

Hikaru fece un verso sarcastico, sentendosi sempre più arrabbiato.

“Ma _dovresti_ giudicarmi.” disse, digrignando i denti. “Dovresti pensare che sia tremendo e disgustoso. Se vuoi comunque stare con me va bene, ma non dovresti condonare quello che faccio.” si leccò le labbra, cercando di calmarsi. “Ti sei immerso nel mondo della notte e fingi di farlo per me, ma non è così. Tu hai trovato me esattamente come io ho trovato te. Io avevo bisogno di qualcuno a cui stesse bene che fossi un assassino e tu avevi bisogno di qualcuno che lasciasse che ti concedessi alla tua malattia.” sputò le parole, realizzando mentre parlava come si fosse sentito nei mesi passati.

Yuri lo guardò come se fosse uno scarafaggio, e quello lo fece sentire leggermente meglio.

“ _Io_ ho una malattia?” sibilò. “Tu uccidi le persone per svago e io ho una malattia?” chiese, incredulo. “Sai, allora pensavo sinceramente che fossi fuori di testa. Che fossi una di quelle persone a cui papà non voleva abbastanza bene, e che aveva scelto di scontarsela con il resto dell’umanità.” risucchiò il labbro tra i denti, a disagio. “Ma non è così, vero? Tu hai solo paura delle persone. Non riesci a sopportare il non saperti rapportare con loro, così hai imparato ad allontanare tutto, in modo da non avere niente da perdere.”

Hikaru continuò a fissarlo per un tempo infinito, riflettendo.

Imparare ad allontanare tutto, in modo tale da non avere niente da perdere.

Calzava. Calzava a pennello, e sapeva che Chinen aveva ragione.

Tuttavia, sapeva anche se si sbagliava di grosso.

“Se non posso stare con le persone, allora non dovrei stare nemmeno con te.” disse, piatto, inginocchiandosi sul materasso e protendendosi verso di lui. “Il mio primo istinto con te era giusto. Il fatto che abbiamo passato questo tempo insieme è stato solo un incidente di percorso.”

Yuri lo conosceva bene abbastanza da sapere cosa stesse per accadere, ma rimase comunque fermo.

Fu facile per Hikaru, dunque, sopraffarlo, farlo finire con la schiena contro il materasso, le mani intorno alla gola.

“Forse hai solo istinti suicidi.” disse al più piccolo, scuotendo la testa. “Avresti dovuto sapere che non poteva finire che così.”

“Sono malato.” ribatté Yuri, senza volersi arrendere alla paura. “Forse il fatto che mi stia ammazzando mi eccita tanto quanto il resto.”

Hikaru aveva sempre pensato che uccidere fosse semplice, e lo era. Aveva sempre saputo che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in lui, ma non era folle. Non come Yuri.

Uccidere era semplice. Amare non lo era.

Aveva amato Yuri abbastanza che ucciderlo fu la cosa più difficile che avesse mai fatto in vita propria. Ma lo fece comunque.


	17. Takaki/Inoo, Mental Institution

  1. **White love [Mental institution!AU, Takaki Yuya/Inoo Kei]**



“Il sensei mi ha detto che non dovrei prendermela troppo con me stesso. Ha detto che solo pensare di farlo è già un passo indietro, ma che il fatto che non abbia cercato di farlo davvero significa che sto migliorando.” Yuya sbuffa, ironico. “Penso che non abbia idea di cosa sta dicendo. Ma se miglioro, in qualsiasi modo, quello significa che il suo duro lavoro quando studiava psichiatria non è stato gettato dalla finestra.” alza gli occhi su Kei, sorridendo. “A te cosa dice quando siete insieme? Suppongo che non possa davvero sapere se sei migliorato. Ma non può nemmeno dire che tu sia peggiorato.”

Il silenzio che segue è qualcosa alla quale è abituato, ma fa comunque una pausa tra una frase e l’altra, nel caso in cui Kei senta il bisogno di intervenire.

Forse, pensa, dovrebbe parlargli di qualcosa di più interessante delle sue sessioni private con il primario della clinica, allora Kei si sentirebbe più spronato a rompere i suoi sette anni di silenzio.

Yuya non sa davvero perché, ma trova parlare così con Kei molto più terapeutico che con ognuno dei medici che ha visto da quando è arrivato qui, un anno e mezzo prima.

“Non capisco perché siano affari suoi se mi voglio ammazzare. Continua a farmi domande su domande, cercando di scoprire come sia rotto, così da potermi aggiustare.” sospira, ravviandosi i capelli da davanti il viso. “Non lo sono, sai? Rotto, voglio dire. E vorrei davvero esserlo, perché vorrebbe dire che si può fare qualcosa.” continua ad aspettare una risposta, poi decide di proseguire. Ha detto a Kei le stesse cose più e più volte, ma suppone che non ci siano problemi nell’infastidire qualcuno che non gli dirà di starsene zitto. “A volte, non c’è bisogno di una reale motivazione per uccidersi. A volte è solo la mancanza di una ragione per vivere, che è più o meno la stessa cosa, per come la vedo io.” si morde il labbro inferiore, perché per quanto ci sia abituato, fa ancora male pensare alla propria vita. “I miei genitori sono morti, non ho fratelli o sorelle. Passo di lavoro in lavoro e non esco con nessuno. Perché dovrei continuare così? Perché a qualcuno dovrebbe importare se voglio farlo?” si ravvia nuovamente i capelli, sebbene si renda conto di non averli più sul viso. “È frustrante. A nessuno importa abbastanza da farmi venire voglia di vivere, ma gli importa la giusta quantità da impedirmi di morire.”

Kei non lo sta nemmeno guardando. Fissa un punto vuoto davanti a sé, stando in piedi e senza fare molto altro.

Comunque, in qualche modo, Yuya sa che sta ascoltando.

La sua prima settimana lì, un altro paziente gli aveva parlato di lui. Inoo Kei, ventinove anni. In quello stato da quando ne aveva ventidue.

Un giorno stava camminando mano nella mano col fidanzato, come ogni altro giorno, e dal nulla un uomo li aveva scippati, il suo ragazzo aveva cercato di contrastarlo e...

A Yuya dispiace per lui, davvero. Più di quanto gli dispiacerebbe per qualcuno che avesse smesso di parlare per qualsiasi altra ragione.

“Sai, alle volte ti invidio.” mormora, e quasi si aspetta sorpresa sul viso di Kei. Quando rimane immobile, senza emozioni come sempre, Takaki continua. “Vorrei poterti dare la mia voce, la mia voglia di parlare. E vorrei che tu potessi darmi parte dell’amore che provi.” chiude gli occhi per un breve istante, e quando li riapre sta sorridendo. “Suppongo sia un sentimento meraviglioso, quello che provi per il tuo ragazzo. Deve esserlo, se ancora non sei in grado di andare avanti.” sa che suona inappropriato e probabilmente offensivo, ma è in un manicomio, può permettersi di dire tutto quello che vuole. “Mi dispiace davvero che l’abbia perso, Kei. Ma non sei da solo. So che non è facile, ma almeno sei ancora in piedi. Non hai cercato di toglierti la vita né altro, quindi significa che ancora dentro di te c’è un po’ di voglia di vivere. Suppongo che sia a quello che ti stai attaccando per andare avanti.” scuote la testa. “L’amore ti rende più forte. Parlare è sopravvalutato. Per quanto mi riguarda, aiuta solo a farmi sembrare più stupido.” si alza e si mette di fronte a lui, cercando di guardarlo negli occhi, cercando di ottenere qualsiasi tipo di reazione da parte sua, di camminare sui percorsi nascosti dove vaga la mente di Kei. “Se hai bisogno di me, sai dove trovarmi.” dice alla fine, arrendendosi per quel giorno, sapendo che sarà di ritorno domani, e che sarà ugualmente inutile.

Ci vuole solo un istante, sebbene Yuya lo percepisca come se il tempo si fosse fermato.

Kei gli mette una mano sulla spalla. Ancora non guarda, ancora non parla, ma la sua mano è lì.

Yuya ha sempre saputo che stava ascoltando. E certamente sarà di ritorno domani.

~

“Sei incredibile, lo sai?”

Yuya si volta verso l’altro lato del letto e inarca un sopracciglio.

“Certo che lo so. Ma perché?”

Kei alza gli occhi al cielo e gattona verso di lui, appoggiando la testa contro il petto del più grande.

“Perché sì. Sai, hai davvero fatto una scommessa su di me. Hai deciso di amare per trovare te stesso. La maggior parte delle persone, loro amano per perdersi.” spiega, arrossendo leggermente.

Yuya ridacchia, abbassandosi a baciargli la fronte.

“Ero già perso, Kei-chan. E non ho scelto di amare per trovare me stesso. Ho scelto te.”

Kei arrossisce ancora più profondamente, nascondendo il viso contro la pelle del più grande.

“Allora... adesso ce l’hai una ragione per vivere?” mormora, quasi come se si vergognasse della domanda.

Ma a Yuya non importa. Non gli importa da anni, ormai.

“Finché continui a parlare con me.”

Inoo alza gli occhi, e il sorriso sul suo volto è più sicuro adesso.

“Forse non hai trovato te stesso. Forse hai solo trovato me.” scrolla le spalle e poi sospira di beatitudine.

“Senza dubbio.” conferma Yuya. “E me ne prendo tutto il merito. Al diavolo gli strizzacervelli, davvero; la risposta giusta è sempre stata di fronte ai nostri occhi.”

Lo bacia, perché non vuole davvero continuare a parlarne, e perché sa che nemmeno Kei lo vuole.

Si sono resi nuovamente interi. Non si sarebbero mai più persi per nessuna ragione al mondo.


	18. Yaotome/Inoo, Artists

  1. **Draw my life [Artists!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Inoo Kei]**



Dovrebbe concentrarsi solo sul pennello.

È l’unica cosa che non lo agiti, al momento.

Tuttavia, non può davvero; ha un lavoro da fare e lo farà, non importa se impazzirà nel mentre.

“Vado bene così, Yaotome-san?”

Anche la voce è un problema.

“Perfetto, Inoo-sama.” risponde, ed è a malapena udibile. “Sei stanco, vuoi fare una pausa? Ora sarebbe un momento buono, perché una volta che comincio con le gambe credo che sia meglio fare tutto in una volta.” molto meglio, pensa. In quel modo, forse, la sua mente esploderà una volta sola anziché un centinaio.

“Mi piacerebbe una pausa.” concorda Inoo, mettendosi dritto a sedere e stiracchiando le braccia. “Pensavo che passare ore disteso sarebbe stato più rilassante di così. È davvero doloroso mantenere la stessa posizione tutto questo tempo.” si lamenta, alzandosi e facendo una smorfia. “Dovresti avvertire i tuoi modelli.”

Hikaru ridacchia, distogliendo lo sguardo. È più saggio non guardarlo, in questo momento.

“Tuo padre ha ordinato il ritratto perché lo volevi tu. Non puoi incolpare lui né me.” risponde, fingendo di essere molto occupato con i pennelli.

Per questa ragione, si accorge del fatto che Kei è accanto a lui troppo tardi, e soprassale.

“Certo che l’ho voluto io. Se avessi lasciato fare a mio padre, probabilmente sarei finito con un kimono ingombrante a stare seduto per ore mentre tu cercavi di catturare la dignità della mia intera stirpe sulla tela.” ghigna. “I miei gusti sono un po’ meno convenzionali di così.”

Hikaru fa una smorfia, e osa guardarlo per una frazione di secondo.

“Spero solo che tuo padre non rimanga troppo deluso una volta visto il risultato finale.” commenta, chiaramente riferendosi a come Kei abbia deciso di indossare soltanto uno yukata leggero, a nemmeno indossarlo adeguatamente, con una manica che gli scende dalla spalla in una maniera deliziosa e insopportabile.

“Io sono il soggetto e tu l’artista. Siamo gli unici la cui opinione finale conta.” Kei sorride, inclinando la testa mentre continua a guardare il pittore. “Ti piace finora?”

Hikaru ha un migliaio di modi per rispondere. Vorrebbe potergli dire _quanto_ gli stia piacendo finora, ma gli importa troppo della propria testa per rischiarla in quel modo.

“Mi sto divertendo a lavorarci.” risponde allora, cauto.

Kei lo guarda in un modo che dice a Hikaru che sa esattamente cosa stia succedendo, il che non aiuta. Affatto. L’obochan lo sta già provocando abbastanza involontariamente, non ha davvero bisogno che lo faccia anche di proposito.

“Sembri nervoso.” dichiara, con un ghigno in viso che non fa niente per far evitare di pensare a Hikaru che non lo stia facendo per stuzzicarlo.

“Ma non lo sono.” risponde, cercando di guardarlo direttamente, senza distogliere gli occhi. “Sono solo concentrato. Sono così quando lavoro.”

Kei gli lancia un’occhiata incuriosita, abbassando il braccio così che lo yukata scivoli ancora di più.

“Allora mi piacerebbe sapere come sei quando non stai lavorando. Scommetto che sai essere divertente, quando vuoi.”

A Hikaru piacerebbe davvero prendere un barattolo di pittura nera e lanciarlo sulla tela, cancellare quanto ha fatto finora e consegnare al padre di Kei un ritratto del figlio in nero, dicendogli che gli si addice molto meglio di tutto il resto.

Invece respira profondamente, mentre mantenere la calma diventa sempre più difficile.

“Posso essere divertente anche quando lavoro.” è la sua debole difesa, che riesce solo a far ridere Kei.

“Lo pensavo anch’io.” annuisce. “Sei stato divertente le prime volte in cui sono venuto qui. E poi hai fondamentalmente smesso di parlarmi. Il tuo comportamento mi porterebbe a credere che mi disprezzi... se non fosse per il modo in cui mi guardi.”

Di nero. Con qualche screzio rosso porpora. Lo riesce a immaginare perfettamente, ed è così che davvero dipingerebbe Kei se avesse carta bianca.

“So che non sei un artista, ma sono certo che possa capire che è difficile ritrarre qualcuno senza guardarlo.” ribatte, amaro, vuole dirgli che dovrebbero tornare a lavoro, ma Kei è ancora troppo vicino, cosa che gli rende difficile pensare coerentemente.

“A dire il vero, pensavo che mi stessi guardando come se non volessi affatto che ci fosse una tela fra di noi.” sorride, e il fatto che non ci sia traccia di derisione fa sentire Hikaru leggermente meglio. “Dovresti dirlo, se è così. Potrebbe essere parte del divertimento di cui stavamo parlando.”

Non capisce, non del tutto. Kei pensa che si tratti di sesso, perché è consapevole del proprio aspetto, è consapevole del modo in cui si comporta. E sebbene la componente sessuale sia forte, Hikaru si era arreso settimane prima al fatto che non si trattasse solo di quello.

“Il tuo suggerimento è che ci divertiamo mentre lavoriamo e poi ognuno felicemente per la propria strada?” non può fare a meno di chiedere, perché _deve_ sapere cosa passa per quella bella testa che si ritrova.

Kei aggrotta le sopracciglia e incrocia le braccia.

“Non ho programmato così avanti nel futuro. Ma mi piacerebbe comunque vedere dove porta questa cosa. Con o senza la divisione delle strade.”

Hikaru esita. La tentazione è forte, per cui deve essere ancora meglio di essa.

“Perdo in ogni caso.” spiega, finalmente arrendendosi. Mette giù il pennello e accarezza il viso di Kei con il dorso della mano, tenero. “Con la divisione delle strade, rimarrei deluso e spezzato e volendo molto di più. Senza, non c’è comunque niente nel futuro. Per cominciare, perché tuo padre mi ucciderebbe se sapesse di aver pagato perché ti mettessi le mani addosso.”

Kei ride, di cuore.

“Capisco.” gli assicura, annuendo a più riprese. “Pensavo che stessi guardando solo perché ti piaceva quello che vedevi. Ma non sono affatto deluso che non sia così.” sospira. “Non dovresti essere così diviso. Va bene soffrire per amore, ma questo dovrebbe farti venire voglia di amare ancora di più.” gli prende una mano, baciandogli il palmo. “Mio padre potrebbe ucciderti. E potrebbe uccidere anche me. Ma ho sempre pensato che morire per amore, sia vivere per esso. E non credi che sia qualcosa che dovremmo fare?”

Hikaru sbarra gli occhi, attonito.

La semplicità con cui ha menzionato la parola ‘amore’ lo fa sentire diverso, in qualche modo. Lo fa soffrire di più.

Gli fa venire più voglia di amarlo.

“Quindi stai dicendo che dovrei cedere a un capriccio con la promesse della morte perché allora sarei felice?” risponde, ancora incredulo.

Kei alza gli occhi al cielo, poi torna alla chaise-longue dove posa, tirandolo con sé e sedendosi guardando verso l’alto.

“Non è un capriccio, la morte non è promessa. E non saresti semplicemente felice. Saresti felice con me.” specifica. “Ora. Ti piacerebbe testare quanto sia comoda questa cosa dove mi fai passare ore e ore?” chiede, e in qualche modo Hikaru sa che si tratta di un’ultimatum. E ama il fatto che lo sia.

“Non sarei più in grado di pensare a nient’altro mentre ti ritraggo.” gli fa notare, ma si siede, pronto a rispondere alla chiamata.

“Bene. Non voglio che lo faccia.” Kei si protende verso di lui, così vicino che Hikaru riesce a sentire il suo respiro contro la pelle. “Facciamolo. E ti prometto che sarà la miglior opera d’arte che dipingerai mai in vita tua.”

Hikaru sa che ha ragione. Esattamente come sa che baciarlo in questo momento sarebbe sbagliato.

Ma ha ancora della sofferenza e dell’amore con cui avere a che fare, perciò lo bacia comunque.


	19. Yabu/Chinen, Prostitution

  1. **Tokimeki wa uso ja nai [Prostitution!AU, Yabu Kota/Chinen Yuri]**



Yuri sa che non dovrebbe. È perfettamente consapevole del fatto che sia sbagliato.

Gli altri ragazzi gliel’hanno detto, il primo giorno: mai cascarci con i clienti. Non sono mai brave persone.

C’è cascato, senza dubbio. Male.

Fondamentalmente, non pensa che sia un merito specifico di Yabu Kota. Crede solo che gli altri uomini siano così pessimi che lui semplicemente sembri migliore al confronto. O, quantomeno, questo è quello che continua a ripetersi.

Ma anche così, deve ammettere che sia strano pensare a quanto gli piaccia quest’uomo mentre si muove dentro di lui come se la sua vita dipendesse da questo, dopo aver accuratamente depositato i soldi sul comodino prima di iniziare.

Yuri sa che la sua vita è un disastro. Perciò perché non dovrebbe innamorarsi essere ancora peggio?

Si sente diverso, le notti quando Yabu è lì. Ha il suo numero – il che infrange la regola numero uno – così il più grande può dirgli le sere in cui verrà, e questo mette sempre Yuri d’umore buono abbastanza da sopportare tutte le mani che lo toccano prima che sia il turno di Yabu.

Quando è lì, Yuri fa del suo meglio per dimenticarsi dei soldi. Alcune volte ha finto di volerli mettere subito via per non dimenticarli, solo per non doverli vedere.

Sarebbe più che disposto a farlo gratis, ed è qualcosa che non è mai successa, con nessun altro cliente. Ci sono quelli di bell’aspetto, quelli che non lo trattano troppo male, ma non è affatto questo.

Dalla prima volta che è stato lì, qualcosa è scattato con Yabu. Qualcosa che fa venire voglia a Yuri di dirgli di dimenticarsi dei soldi e scoparselo tanto quanto vuole.

“Lì.” geme, basso, e se Yabu l’avesse visto con chiunque degli altri sarebbe compiaciuto dall’onestà dei suoni che fa, così diversi dai lamenti lascivi che riserva a uomini meno meritevoli. “Per favore, per favore, per favore, fammi toccare, io…”

Apre gli occhi in tempo per vedere il sorriso di Yabu, arrogante, ma non gli importa. Nel suo lavoro, non c’è molto spazio per il piacere, quindi è disposto a chiederlo quando sa di poterlo ottenere. E bene.

“Tieni le mani a posto.” risponde Kota con un tono confortante, affatto influenzato dalla velocità con cui si sta spingendo dentro di lui. “Ti ho visto venire così. Peggio per te.”

Dannazione, eccita Yuri più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Il fatto che Yabu lo conosca bene abbastanza da dire cose del genere, e il fatto che – _dio_ , sì – può benissimo venire solo così, solo con lui.

Yabu fa sempre un gioco col suo corpo, come se la sua pelle fosse una mappa e lui dovesse cercare e trovare ogni singolo punto che lo fa sciogliere.

E vince. Ogni volta.

Quindi, può venire così. E lo fa, dopo nemmeno due minuti.

Vederlo venire innesca anche Yabu, lo fa sempre. Rende Yuri stupidamente orgoglioso, sebbene si renda conto del fatto che il più grande è quel tipo di cliente con cui i suoi talenti sono inutili, dato che preferisce farlo stare lì steso a prenderlo.

Il che funziona a meraviglia per Yuri.

“Così bravo.” dice Yabu dopo un po’, quasi incredulo, voltandosi a guardarlo e sorridendo. “Alle volte penso che mi chieda di toccarti solo perché ti eccita il fatto che te lo neghi.” lo prende in giro, e Yuri scrolla le spalle, perché è vero.

“Ha importanza? Comunque ti eccita negarmelo.” risponde, sentendosi ancora frastornato.

Yabu ridacchia e gli si avvicina, baciandogli una spalla.

“Quanto tempo ho ancora? Penso di essere abbastanza su di giri da darti un’altra ripassata.”

Quanto tempo ho ancora. A Yuri non piace la domanda, non gli piace il fatto che tempo e soldi stabiliscano quante volte possano farlo, non gli piace che debba andarsene non perché voglia, ma perché il biglietto è scaduto.

“Un’ora. Un’ora e mezza.” risponde, con una smorfia. Poi esita per un momento, ma alla fine decide di non avere niente da perdere. “Sai, non hai davvero bisogno di venire qui. Potremo incontrarci quando non sono in servizio, così puoi darmi tutte le ripassate che vuoi.” dice, casualmente, come se non significasse niente per lui.

Ma non è così, e ha come la sensazione che anche Yabu lo sappia.

C’è della derisione sul viso del più grande che a Yuri non piace, ma la ignora, perché non ha altra scelta.

“Incontrarci altrove? Pensi che sia ricco o roba del genere?” scherza, mettendosi a sedere e tirandolo con sé, lasciando che gli si sieda in grembo. Yuri lo prende per un buon segno, anche se potrebbe benissimo essere solo condiscendente.

“Lo sei.” gli fa notare. “Ma non volevo dire che dovresti pagare.”

Yabu alza un sopracciglio, e la sua mano comincia a disegnare un percorso lungo il fianco del più piccolo.

“Beh, uscire con una puttana è senz’altro _il_ sogno.” commenta, facendo un verso sarcastico.

Yuri cerca di sottrarsi alla sua presa, ma Yabu lo tiene bene, e fallisce.

“Stavo parlando di _scopare_ una puttana. Quello sembra più da te.” sibila, leccandosi le labbra mentre cerca di mantenere la calma. Anche in quello fallisce.

“Lo è.” conferma Yabu, passando la punta del naso lungo il suo viso, inspirando a fondo. “Mi piace davvero, davvero tanto scoparmi _questa_ puttana.” alza gli occhi e sospira. “Cerchiamo di essere realisti, Yuri: come pensi che possa andare a finire? Ti chiamo, vieni a casa mia, scopiamo e poi ti accompagno qui a farti scopare da altri uomini? Riesco a malapena a digerirlo adesso, pur essendo consapevole che è quello che fai per vivere. Non penso che sarei in grado di sopportarlo se dovessi vederti da un punto di vista diverso da quello di un cliente.” dice, e Yuri pensa che quasi lo preferiva quando lo stava prendendo in giro.

“Realisticamente.” ripete. “Mi piace venire a letto con te. E non mi piace mai, con nessun cliente. Quindi, per me, è logico: se è qualcosa che mi piace, sembra stupido che debba pagare. Non ti sto chiedendo niente di più impegnativo di scoparmi in un posto diverso da un bordello, senza prima lasciare soldi sul comodino.” scrolla le spalle. “In questo momento, ci sono uomini che mi scopano, e mi scopi anche tu. Non c’è davvero nessuna differenza.” dice, ma suona come se non ci credesse, perché non è quello che vuole realmente. Ora, tuttavia, prenderebbe qualsiasi cosa Yabu sia disposto a offrirgli.

“C’è.” lo contraddice il più grande con un sorriso tenero. Passa un dito sul suo viso, e quando raggiunge il mento lo fa voltare, così da poterlo guardare negli occhi. “D’altra parte, quello che hai detto è vero. _Sono_ ricco. Suppongo che se volessi, potresti smetterla con questa vita. Potrei...”

“Il punto era proprio non prendere soldi da te.” lo interrompe Yuri, arrossendo. Riesce ad allontanarsi adesso, e si inginocchia sul letto, di fronte a lui. “Mi ci sono messo io in questo casino, e non ho in programma di restare una puttana fino alla fine dei miei giorni. Ma devo farcela da solo, non voglio la tua carità solo perché sono una bella scopata. _Realisticamente_ , vorrebbe solo dire che ti appartengo, il che sarebbe ancora peggio di adesso.”

Yabu gli lancia un’occhiata triste e annuisce.

“Mi dispiace.” si scusa. “Non voglio possederti. E non stavo scherzando prima. Uscire con una puttana _è_ davvero il sogno.” ridacchia. “Beh, questa puttana in particolare, quantomeno.” specifica, poi sospira, esasperato. “Va bene allora, cerchiamo di essere pratici anziché realisti: posso sopportare il pensiero che tu faccia questo, se non è per sempre. E mi piacerebbe davvero averti ovunque tranne qui perché – onestamente – se non fosse stato per te non avrei mai più messo piede in questo posto, dopo la prima volta.” esita, poi sorride. “Ma voglio tutto il pacchetto, prima. Se il nostro tempo non è limitato e non pago per il sesso, voglio farlo come si deve. Portarti a cena, passare una bella serata insieme e poi dire casualmente di sì quando mi chiedi di salire a casa con te. Solo allora _potrei_ accettare di scoparti sul pavimento di casa tua.”

Yuri ride. Ride più di quanto richieda la battuta, ride leggermente isterico, ma è completamente sopraffatto dallo svolgersi degli eventi, e non sa come sfogarsi.

“Potrei accettare la cena.” conferma, sorridendo apertamente. “E lo scoparmi sul pavimento. Posso accettare qualsiasi cosa voglia, davvero.”

Yabu si sposta verso di lui e lo spinge a stendersi, poi si mette su di lui e si abbassa per baciarlo.

“Visto? Non deve essere realistico.” mormora contro le sue labbra, ancora sorridendo. “Dopotutto, l’amore è un esempio calzante di quanto poco significhi la realtà per noi. Possiamo decidere tutto man mano che lo affrontiamo.”

In quel momento, Yuri vuole quasi accettare la sua offerta. Smettere con questa vita e appartenergli, perché non gli interessa, perché vuole essere suo.

Ma è un uomo paziente, e sa che lo sarà anche Yabu.

Quindi lo bacia di nuovo, pronto a godersi l’ultima volta in cui i loro minuti saranno contati, e pronto a dire addio alla realtà e a dare il benvenuto all’amore nella propria vita.


	20. Takaki/Chinen, Witchcraft

  1. **Ai dake ga subete [Witchcraft!AU, Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri]**



La magia era una cosa subdola, Yuya l’aveva scoperto durante gli anni passati da stregone.

La magia aveva distrutto la sua famiglia. La magia aveva distrutto il suo paese natale. Aveva distrutto la sua vita, a un certo punto.

La magia gli aveva fatto incontrare Yuri, e aveva rimesso insieme i pezzi.

“Non pensi mai che dovremmo smettere?” chiese al più piccolo una sera, mentre erano distesi sul divano, semplicemente stando insieme.

“Di farci le coccole? A volte. Ma sembra che ti piaccia così tanto.” lo prese in giro Yuri, e non cercò nemmeno di spostarsi quando il più grande gli diede un colpo sulla nuca.

“Parlavo della magia, moccioso.” si spiegò Yuya, scuotendo la testa. “E lo sai.”

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo e si mise a sedere, voltandosi a guardarlo.

“Chiaramente lo so.” rispose, calmo. “Ma non capisco perché ti sia venuto in mente, quindi stavo solo cercando di darti una via d’uscita, nel caso in cui volessi ripensarci.”

Yuya si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, pensieroso.

“Guardati intorno, Yu.” disse, con un cenno del capo. “Tutto quello che abbiamo. La casa, le macchine, i soldi. Niente è reale. Non avremmo niente di tutto questo, se non ci cimentassimo nella magia.”

Yuri gli sorrise con tenerezza, poi si avvicinò a prendergli le mani, baciandone il dorso.

“ _Io_ mi cimento nella magia, Yuya. Tu non ti cimenti, lo sei.” gli fece notare, e poi sospirò. “Ed è reale. Guido davvero una macchina molto costosa, andiamo davvero in ristoranti molto costosi.” sorrise, malizioso. “Mi scopi davvero in un letto molto costoso.” aggiunse, solo per il piacere perverso di veder arrossire Yuya.

“La maggior parte delle persone deve lavorare duro per avere tutto questo. Mentre tutto quello che dobbiamo fare noi è dire qualche parola nell’esatto momento del mese e mischiare qualche erba. Ti sembra davvero giusto?” si lamentò, ancora teso.

Yuri lo guardò come se fosse completamente impazzito.

“La maggior parte della gente ricca nasce ricca, e passano i loro giorni col culo su una sedia, senza fare assolutamente niente. Almeno noi abbiamo un talento.” fece una smorfia, scuotendo la testa. “Non so perché la stai facendo così lunga. Cosa vorresti che facessimo? Dov’è il limite? Potremmo smettere di praticare la magia e trovare una maniera alternativa di vivere, certo. E poi? Dovrei tagliarmi una gamba in segno di rispetto verso gli storpi?” ironizzò. “Sei nato così, Yuya. Sei uno stregone. Se fossi nato con un talento per il disegno saresti stato un artista. Non vedo differenze.”

Yuya si mise in piedi, sentendosi improvvisamente come se non riuscisse a respirare.

“Non sono molte le case rovinate dalla pittura.” mormorò. “O le famiglie distrutte dal disegno.”

Yuri divenne cauto allora, e Yuya sapeva perfettamente cosa stesse pensando. Era sempre accorto quando parlavano del passato del più grande.

“L’ho dimenticato, mi dispiace.” Chinen sospirò e si mise in piedi accanto a Yuya. “Sono quindici anni oggi, giusto?” chiese, passando il dorso della mano sul viso del più grande.

“Stavano solo litigando. Come qualsiasi altra coppia.” chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì, pensando a quella sera. “Non parlare del segreto che custodisci. Nonna lo diceva sempre a me e alle mie sorelle. Sapeva che poteva essere pericoloso, quello che facciamo. Soprattutto se altri fossero venuti a saperlo.” tornò a sedere sul divano, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. “Mia madre l’ha detto a _un_ ’amica. È stato un errore stupido, e mio padre ha avuto ragione a prendersela, ma...” alzò nuovamente gli occhi, guardando Yuri con risolutezza. “Siamo stregoni, Yuri. Anche in una lite stupida, se si perde il controllo per una frazione di secondo, la gente muore.”

Alzò la mano, cauto, e un attimo dopo Yuri vide una spirale di ombre apparire sul palmo, e trattenne il respiro.

Yuya sapeva che lo spaventava, in qualche modo, esattamente come lo emozionava e lo eccitava, quanto fosse effettivamente potente. Aveva ragione, Yuya _era_ legittimo, molto più di lui. Ed era esattamente questo a terrorizzare il più grande.

“Non sei tuo padre.” mormorò Yuri. Esitando, si sedette accanto a lui e gli afferrò il polso, facendogli abbassare la mano. “Sei troppo segnato dal tuo passato. Lo so che non lasceresti mai che mi accada niente. Non starei con te se non ti potessi affidare la mia vita, Yuu.” disse, incredibilmente serio.

Yuya sorrise, tristemente, e scosse il capo.

“Tutto di noi sfida le leggi della natura, Yuri. Tutto è l’esatto opposto di quello che dovrebbe essere. Se così non fosse, se non avessi il potere di _prendere una vita_ con uno schioccare di dita...”

“Cosa saremmo?” lo interruppe Yuri, teso. “Ci amiamo anche in modo diverso, Yuya. Condividiamo un legame che nessun altro potrebbe mai capire. Anche quello è un male?” gli si mise in grembo, premendo la fronte contro la sua. “Il modo in cui siamo insieme è macchiato. È impuro. È imperfetto e forse anche sbagliato.” prese un respiro profondo, e poi stava sorridendo di nuovo. “Ma siamo noi, Yuya. Non c’è altra scelte, se qualcuno era destinato ad amarci, era comunque destinato ad amarci in modo sporco. Perché chiunque ci amerebbe in modo pulito, ma non saremmo in grado di sentirlo.” prese la mano del più grande, portandosela al viso, lasciando che lo accarezzasse. “Io sento _questo_ , Yuya. Sento qualcosa che nessun uomo normale mi farebbe mai sentire. Ma, ancora più importante...” si proteste in avanti, baciandogli le labbra. “È qualcosa che nessun altro stregone riuscirebbe a farmi sentire. Sei tu, Yuya. Sei tu col tuo potere, sei tu con la possibilità di uccidere con uno schiocco di dita. E credo davvero che sia perfetto così come sei. Ma anche se dovessi decidere di smettere di usare la magia, anche mi dovessi mettere a fare il cameriere per sbarcare il lunario...” lo baciò ancora, più a fondo questa volta. “Tu saresti sempre tu, e io ti amerei comunque. Nella maniera più sporca e imperfetta possibile.”

Yuya si sciolse. Avvolse le braccia intorno al più piccolo e lo tenne stretto, quasi troppo, incapace di lasciarlo andare.

Lo sentiva anche lui. Ogni fibra del suo corpo riconosceva Yuri come suo, e non per la magia che condividevano, ma perché erano loro.

Aveva ragione. Non sarebbe accaduto niente, non a due persone messe insieme dal destino.

“Ti amo, Chinen Yuri.” mormorò, baciandolo. “Con o senza magia. E non mi interessa di ciò che è giusto e ciò che non lo è. Non mi interessa essere amato in maniera pulita.” gli ravviò i capelli, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Sono nato sporco. Non c’è altro modo in cui dovresti amarmi.”

“Sei nato meraviglioso, Takaki Yuya.” lo corresse Yuri, sorridendo. “Sei nato macchiato da un segreto di cui non dovresti parlare. Non con quelli che non saprebbero come amarti per quello che sei.”

La magia aveva distrutto la sua famiglia. A un certo punto, quindici anni prima, Yuya avrebbe dato tutto ciò che aveva per liberarsi del potere che gli scorreva nelle vene.

Adesso sentiva quel potere emergere e incontrare quello di Yuri, e si rese conto che non era possibile che esistesse un solo tipo di magia. E che quello che sentiva in quel momento era destinato a costruire qualcosa, invece. Con Yuri.


	21. Arioka/Yamada, Neighbours

  1. **Parade wa owaranai [Neighbours!AU, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke]**



Yamada si sentiva come se il suo corpo, la sua mente e il suo cuore si fossero messi insieme, avessero studiato un piano accurato, e alla fine l’avessero fregato.

Nonostante fosse solo sulla fine della ventina, era già passato per tutta l’esperienza della relazione seria, aveva condiviso la propria vita con un altro essere umano per _anni_ , l’aveva amato ed era stato amato. O almeno così sperava, visto com’era andata a finire.

Comunque, era passato un anno. Ryosuke non pensava di aver chiuso con gli uomini per il resto della propria vita – c’erano _certe_ cose che gli piacevano ancora – ma non era disposto a innamorarsi. Non per un altro po’, quantomeno.

Ma poi, ovviamente, il destino aveva sempre un’ironia strana quando si trattava di lui.

“Buongiorno, Yamada-kun! Sei uscito presto stamattina.”

La voce lo colse alla sprovvista e lo fece trasalire, ma Ryosuke era piuttosto sicuro che avrebbe sortito lo stesso effetto sul suo cuore anche se l’avesse visto arrivare a miglia di distanza.

Divertente.

“Buongiorno, Arioka-kun.” sorrise, cercando di costringersi a non arrossire. “Sì, devo andare a lavoro presto stamani. Qualche grossa emergenza che apparentemente non può essere risolta alle nove.” si sentì un tale idiota mentre parlava col proprio vicino, ma non poté fare a meno di continuare. “Quantomeno, sarò fuori di lì un paio d’ore prima. Suppongo che possa valerne la pena.”

Il sorriso che gli fece Arioka in tutta risposta gli fece sentire le gambe di gelatina, gli diede un nodo allo stomaco e gli fece sentire la testa leggera.

Stava cominciando a credere che questa storia sarebbe finita o con un suo trasloco o con una gita al pronto soccorso.

“Niente male.” commentò il più grande, guardando di sfuggita l’orologio. “Anche io esco presto da lavoro, oggi. Che ne diresti di celebrare un evento così inusuale e andare a bere qualcosa insieme? Siamo vicini di casa da più di due mesi e ci incontriamo solo qui sul pianerottolo.” fece una pausa e ridacchiò nervosamente. “E poi, non ho avuto occasione di farmi molti amici fuori dal lavoro ancora. Suppongo che mi farebbe bene.”

Oh, un amico. Certo. Anche a Yamada avrebbe fatto bene un amico.

“Beh, allora d’accordo. Sarò a casa per le sei, ci incontriamo qui e usciamo insieme?”

L’entusiasmo sul viso di Arioka fece ricominciare tutto il processo di gambe-stomaco-testa da capo, ma a Yamada non importava niente.

“Perfetto! Siamo d’accordo.”

Guardò il più grande andarsene, e gli ci volle un po’ prima di tornare a muoversi.

Sì, a Yamada un amico avrebbe fatto davvero bene.

Peccato che non fosse assolutamente quello che voleva che fosse per lui Arioka Daiki.

*

Andava male. Davvero, davvero male.

Yamada gli aveva mentito, chiaramente. Era arrivato a casa alle cinque e mezza, così da poter fare una doccia, cambiarsi e convincersi che non fosse una pessima idea.

In qualche modo, era arrivato vivo con Arioka a un bar vicino al loro palazzo; in qualche modo era riuscito a ordinare un drink, e attualmente stava procedendo a berlo, troppo velocemente. Aveva scoperto che bere gli teneva la bocca abbastanza occupata, e gli impediva di dire cose davvero stupide.

A Daiki non sembrava dispiacere, comunque; stava parlando da un po’ di quello che faceva a Chiba – dove aveva vissuto fino a due mesi prima – permettendo a Yamada di stare lì seduto contento ad ascoltare.

Sebbene sapesse che non poteva durare per sempre.

“Sto parlando solo io, perdonami. Che mi dici di te, Yamada-kun?”

Ryosuke deglutì il più lentamente possibile, e lo fissò per un momento con gli occhi spalancati.

“Che ti dico di...” ripeté, e poi sospirò. “Non c’è davvero molto da dire. Vivo nel mio attuale appartamento da quando ho lasciato casa dei miei, qui a Tokyo. Lavoro all’ufficio amministrativo dell’università che ho frequentato, e ho continuato a dirmi per anni che è solo un lavoro temporaneo.” ghignò e scrollò le spalle, a disagio. “Fidati, è una vita piuttosto noiosa. Preferisco sentire della tua.”

Arioka si appoggiò contro lo schienale della sedia, uno sguardo curioso in viso.

“Ti vedi con qualcuno?” gli chiese allora, in modo innocente.

Al diavolo. Yamada rischiò quasi di soffocare col proprio drink nel sentirlo.

“No. Non proprio. Ho...” arrossì profondamente e mise giù il bicchiere, sentendosi la testa improvvisamente leggera. “Fino a circa un anno fa, sì. Non mi vedo con nessuno da allora.” mormorò, sperando di cavarsela così.

Non fu così fortunato.

Arioka studiò la sua espressione per un momento, poi poggiò i gomiti sul ltavolo e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.

“Mi pare di capire che fosse una cosa seria?” chiese, inclinando la testa da una parte e aspettando pazientemente una risposta.

E i nervi di Yamada potevano sopportare solo fino a un certo punto.

“Lo era.” confermò. “Non è nemmeno finita bene, quindi non sono stato proprio ansios di ricominciare tutto da capo. Siamo stati insieme per quattro anni, lui ed io, e alla fine andava così male da farmi dubitare che ne sia mai valsa la pena.” non riusciva a fermarsi. Era da un po’ che non ne parlava, ma il fatto che ancora gli bruciasse gli rendeva impossibile raccontare la storia in modo appropriatamente vago. “Onestamente, non pensavo che mi sarei mai più sentito attratto da un uomo. Fino a qualche tempo fa mi sentivo come se non importasse quanto potesse piacermi qualcuno, che non valesse comunque la pena.” scrollò le spalle e diede un altro sorso, ignaro del modo in cui aveva espresso il concetto.

Se se ne fosse reso conto, sarebbe corso fuori dal bar e si sarebbe affrettato a cambiare casa e – possibilmente – identità.

“Fino a qualche tempo fa, eh?” ripeté Arioka, con un ghigno consapevole in volto. “Perciò hai incontrato qualcuno che ti ha fatto cambiare idea, recentemente?”

Lì, Yamada se ne accorse. Ed ebbe voglia di urlare.

Ma non poteva negare, non poteva ammettere e non poteva davvero scappare. Quindi l’unica cosa rimasta era essere audace, e al diavolo tutto il resto.

“Sì.” ci andò cauto, ricambiando il sorriso e sperando che Arioka non si accorgesse del suo imbarazzo. “E mi confonde. Parecchio.”

“Perché?” Daiki aggrottò le sopracciglia, curioso.

Yamada ci pensò attentamente, ma non c’era niente che potesse dire per salvare la situazione, allora ci si buttò a capofitto.

“Perché avevo rinunciato agli uomini. Non per sempre, suppongo, ma come ho detto... non mi aspettavo che fosse così presto. O che mi colpisse così duramente.” fece una smorfia, profondamente imbarazzato. “Suppongo di essere fatto così e basta, no?”

Daiki continuò a guardarlo, e l’interesse sul suo viso era l’unica cosa che impediva a Yamada di alzarsi e andarsene. Dal paese.

“Mi dispiace se ho...” fece una pausa e un sorrisetto. “Se questa _persona_ ti ha causato problemi. Sono certo che non avesse intenzione di essere un peso per te. Specialmente dopo quello che deve averti fatto il tuo ex.”

“ _Per favore_.” Ryosuke schioccò la lingua. “Lui mi ha spezzato il cuore. _Tu_ , d’altra parte, hai semplicemente rotto la vita che mi ero costruito negli ultimi mesi. Devi metterti d’impegno se vuoi raggiungere il suo status.”

Poteva leggere sul viso di Arioka che era compiaciuto dell’ammissione che fosse effettivamente da lui che Yamada era attratto, ma c’era anche dell’altro. Qualcosa di più serio.

“Non lo farò.” disse, cauto. “Non posso fare promesse, ovviamente, ma posso dirti che farò tutto ciò che posso per evitare di spezzarti il cuore. Se prima mi darai la possibilità di farlo tornare intero.”

Yamada lo guardò, terrorizzato.

Gli piaceva Arioka. Ma per quanto gli piacesse, non aveva pensato che potesse realmente avere un seguito, per cui adesso che aveva la possibilità, si sentiva come se stesse saltando nel vuoto senza paracadute, aprendosi di nuovo alla possibilità di provare quel dolore.

Ma poi si concesse un ultimo sguardo indietro sulla propria vita, su quello che la relazione precedente era stata. E quando guardò nuovamente di fronte a sé, realizzò che Arioka Daiki non aveva niente in comune con quell’uomo. Non poteva, non voleva credere che fosse così.

“Proviamo con una cena prima.” disse, con un sorriso improvvisamente timido. “E forse un film. Qualche bacio e cose del genere. Poi potremo parlare di curare il mio cuore infranto.”

Il sorriso sul volto di Daiki era così radioso che Yamada dimenticò all’istante tutto il resto.

“Piccoli passi.” annuì. “Ci sto.”

Yamada non era pronto, affatto. Era ancora troppo ferito, ancora troppo terrorizzato, ancora troppo insicuro.

Ma voleva senza dubbio che Arioka lo curasse da tutto questo, e anche di più.


	22. Yaotome/Nakajima, Historical

  1. **Call & Pray [Historical!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto]**



Era bellissimo, visto da lontano.

Era elegante, nobile, sempre con un’espressione rassicurante in viso.

Da vicino, Yuto l’aveva sempre trovato molto diverso, ma non voleva dire che non gli piacesse comunque guardarlo.

Era docilmente in ginocchio in un angolo della stanza, ad ascoltare Hikaru parlare con i propri legati di qualche attacco nella regione, per mano di...

Yuto non aveva colto i dettagli, troppo concentrato nel modo in cui il suo shogun si rivolgeva ai suoi sottoposti, quanto lo facesse in modo gentile ma determinato, lasciando loro sapere che nonostante il tono utilizzato, non stava dando suggerimenti, ma ordini.

Con lui non parlava mai in quel modo, ed era allo stesso tempo una benedizione e una maledizione. Yuto non avrebbe apprezzato il tono condiscendente rivolto a lui, ma il fatto che Hikaru non lo facesse significava solo che non lo riteneva necessario, perché Yuto non aveva bisogno di essere convinto di niente. Perché gli apparteneva.

Riuscì appena a trattenere un sospiro quando gli uomini lasciarono la stanza, e rimase lì nel suo angolo, in attesa che il più grande gli desse istruzioni in merito a cosa voleva che facesse.

Yuto era combattuto, davvero: una parte di lui voleva restare, mentre il lato più sano lo temeva come il peggiore incubo possibile. Era spesso così, quando si trattava del tempo che passava da solo con Hikaru.

Vide il più grande prendersi la testa tra le mani e poi alzare gli occhi in sua direzione, come realizzando solo in quel momento che era ancora lì.

“Sei così docile quando ho un incontro importante che alle volte ti scambio per un pezzo di arredamento.” prese in giro Yuto, che in tutta risposta arrossì.

“Suppongo che non saresti troppo felice se parlassi. Cerco solo di fare ciò che dovrei.”

Hikaru fece un sorrisetto e si alzò, camminando verso di lui. Gli prese il mento e gli fece sollevare la testa, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Sei stato bravo, come sempre.” gli assicurò. “Mi domando solo perché non sia altrettanto mansueto quando siamo soli.”

Yuto osò sorridere, sebbene sparì presto.

“Perché non ti piacerebbe nemmeno quello. Se fossi più docile di così, ti saresti stancato di me dopo poco tempo. Invece, tre anni dopo il mio arrivo al tuo palazzo, sono ancora qui.” disse, piatto, sperando di non aver passato il limite. Sospirò di sollievo quando Hikaru rise.

“Non è molto lusinghiero nei miei confronti, però è vero.” confermò. “Il fatto che continui a ribellarti è una costante fonte di divertimento per me. Non ti avrei trovato così interessante se avessi semplicemente ceduto a tutti i miei capricci.”

Yuto incassò il colpo e si morse forte la lingua per impedirsi di rispondere.

Ovviamente, era tutta un’illusione. Doveva comunque cedere a ogni suo capriccio, doveva comunque soddisfare ognuno dei desideri dello shogun. E poi doveva mentire a sé stesso, dicendosi che era solo perché gli sarebbe piaciuto tenere la testa sul collo.

Era da un po’ che la ragione non era quella.

“Allora sono felice di essermi reso interessante.” mormorò, abbassando nuovamente la testa, incapace di guardarlo ancora negli occhi.

Hikaru gli prese la mano e lo aiutò ad alzarsi, indicando il letto con la testa.

“Se vai a stenderti, posso mostrarti quanto ti trovi interessante.” disse, con un sorriso rilassato e arrogante.

Era molto simile al modo in cui si era rivolto ai suoi tirapiedi, eccetto che la sua richiesta non mascherava un ordine. Non aveva bisogno di ordinare niente, non a Yuto.

Il più piccolo non disse niente e camminò lentamente verso il letto, sciogliendo la cintura del kimono e lasciandolo cadere a terra, prima di salire sul letto, meccanicamente. Si voltò e scoprì Hikaru a fissarlo, vorace.

Amava quello sguardo su di lui. Amava il momento un attimo prima, quando lo shogun sembrava pronto a mangiarlo vivo, quando mostrava di trovarlo irresistibile.

Faceva sentire bene Yuto, era l’unico momento della giornata in cui riusciva a dimenticare la natura della propria condizione, e a illudersi che quello che avevano fosse reale.

Durò fino al primo tocco di Hikaru sulla sua pelle, già possessivo, come se stesse toccando un oggetto anziché un essere umano. E lì finì per Yuto.

Si stese e lo prese, e se lo godette; il dolore perché Hikaru non poteva preoccuparsi di andare piano, l’umiliazione di sentirsi solo un pezzo di carne. Il piacere, perché non poteva farne a meno.

Quando venne, comprese, si sentì leggermente peggio della volta prima. Era sempre così, si sentiva come se ogni volta in cui facevano sesso arrivasse sempre più vicino alla propria fine. Alla propria dipartita, se Hikaru avesse deciso quello per lui. Ancora peggio, alla propria libertà.

Non era quello che voleva.

“Posso restare?” si lasciò sfuggire, e non riuscì nemmeno a pentirsene.

Lo sguardo sul volto di Hikaru era impagabile. Si fermò mentre era ancora dentro di lui, imprecando tra i denti.

“Cosa vuol dire puoi restare?” ripeté, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Esitò per un istante e poi si tirò fuori da lui, visibilmente irritato. “Dovresti imparare il tuo posto anche a letto, Yuto. Verrebbe da pensare che sia l’unica cosa a cui servi, dovresti farla meglio.” sibilò, deliberatamente offensivo.

A Yuto non importava. Non in quel momento.

“Mi dispiace. Non volevo... puoi continuare se...” arrossì e gli si avvicinò di nuovo, ma Hikaru lo spinse via.

“ _Grazie_ per il permesso.” ironizzò. “Certo che posso continuare, se voglio. Certo che non puoi negarmelo.” sospirò. “Non voglio. Voglio sapere che cosa volessi dire. Adesso.” ordinò.

Aveva quello sguardo in volto, quello che assumeva quando qualcuno lo deludeva. Yuto ne era stato terrorizzato, i primi tempi.

Non lo spaventava più, e non perché pensasse che Hikaru non fosse capace di fargli del male: lo era. Semplicemente, non aveva più paura del dolore.

“Stanotte.” mormorò, profondamente imbarazzato. “Voglio dormire nel tuo letto stanotte. Non me lo lasci fare mai. Fai quello che vuoi con me e poi mi fai andare via, come se fossi una qualsiasi altra...”

“Puttana?” lo interruppe Hikaru, ora ben oltre l’essere arrabbiato. “E, esattamente, cosa pensavi di essere, Yuto? Sei venuto qui perché ti ho comprato, giusto? Non c’è mai stato nemmeno un briciolo di consenso da parte tua, non ci siamo incontrati e innammorati, per cui non penso di doverti niente di più di ciò che ti do già. Che è tanto, piccola puttana ingrata.” sputò le parole, la vena sul suo collo così spessa che Yuto temette che potesse esplodere da un momento all’altro.

Il più piccolo deglutì una o due volte, cercando di costringersi a non piangere.

Aveva già detto troppo, entrambi l’avevano fatto.

Non si poteva tornare indietro.

“Lo so che è tanto. Forse è questo a essere sbagliato, in questa situazione.” disse, calmo. “È vero, mi hai comprato. So qual è il mio ruolo, so di essere una puttana e so che il momento in cui ti stancherai di me mi getterai via come un giocattolo rotto.” la sua voce tremò per un momento, ma si riprese alla svelta. “Ma vedo la differenza nel modo in cui mi prendi adesso, rispetto ai primi tempi. E sento la differenza nel modo in cui mi lascio prendere. Non è vero che non c’è mai stato consenso da parte mia, Hikaru, e so che ne sei consapevole.” sospirò, frustrato. “Vorrei solo che non avessi paura di mostrarmi più di questo. Più del tiranno gentile, più dell’uomo che pensi di dover essere per affermarti. Ci ho pensato migliaia di volte durante questi anni, e non sono giunto a nessuna conclusione. Tutto tranne il nostro dolore, è un mistero se non scegliamo di parlare tra di noi. E...” sapeva di star andando oltre, sapeva che c’era più della sua vita in gioco, ma non poteva fermarsi adesso, anche se l’avesse voluto. E non voleva. “E non m’importa del mio dolore, ho imparato a convicerci parecchio tempo fa. È il tuo che non sopporto, Hikaru.”

Il viso dello shogun era scolpito nella pietra mentre lo ascoltava. Yuto sapeva che stava riflettendo, che stava pensando intensamente alle sue parole. E che stava elaborando il suo giudizio finale.

“Per tutta la mia vita, ho cercato di afferrare la verità sull’eternità.” disse allora, mortalmente serio. “Ho sempre pensato di dovermi proteggere, per essere in salvo da tutto. Nemici, amici o amanti, non ha mai fatto molta differenza per me. Ed è per questo che pensavo che tu fossi una scelta sicura. Eri qualcuno che mi piaceva, ma che non si sarebbe mai dovuto avvicinare a me più di così.” guardò a fondo negli occhi del più piccolo, poi scosse la testa. “Puoi passare qui la notte, se vuoi.” decretò alla fine, poi si voltò velocemente e si stese, come se non volesse che Yuto vedesse il suo viso dopo la concessione che gli aveva fatto.

Il più piccolo rimase fermo per qualche istante prima di raggiungerlo, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua nuca e respirando a fondo.

“Grazie.” sussurrò contro la sua pelle, sapendo bene che la sola gratitudine non potesse mai esprimere come si sentisse in realtà.

“Non dirlo.” sibilò Hikaru. “E sarà meglio che lasci il dolore alla porta. Ne ho abbastanza di quello per preoccuparmi anche del tuo.” aggiunse, amaro.

Ma Yuto conosceva lo shogun meglio di chiunque altro; e sapeva che Hikaru aveva dissolto qualsiasi dolore residuo per quella notte, e che avrebbe lavorato per farlo svanire una volta per tutte.

Per sempre.


	23. Takaki/Yamada, Blind date

  1. **Miracle wonder magic [Blind date!AU, Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke]**



_“Davvero, non mi ricordo di averti chiesto di combinarmela con nessuno, Kei.”_

_“Okay, non l’hai fatto. Ma puoi ringraziarmi più tardi.”_

_“Pensi davvero che abbia bisogno che ti metta in mezzo tu, che non riesca a trovare un uomo da solo? O che_ voglia _vedere qualcuno al momento?”_

_“Mettiamola così, Yuuyan: io e Kota ci rifiutiamo di continuare a uscire con te che tieni il muso. Cominciamo a sentirci come se avessimo un figlio troppo cresciuto e tutte le baby-sitter del mondo avessero smesso di lavorare. Per cui stasera conoscerai questo ragazzo che mi ha presentato il mio collega, e se non ti piace quantomeno avrai ricordato a te stesso cosa vuol dire avere un appuntamento. Sono stato chiaro?”_

_“Cristallino.”_

A Yuya non piace per niente la situazione.

Kei gli aveva fatto vedere una foto del ragazzo sui social, e per quanto poteva capire da una foto con una posa accurata, è abbastanza bello, ma non era mai stato quello il punto.

È stato con persone, in passato, e non è mai finita bene. Gli piace la sua vita così com’è, e non pensa di avere effettivamente _bisogno_ di qualcun altro per sentirsi completo.

Tuttavia, era un concetto difficile da spiegare a Kei e Kota, che stavano insieme da così tanto tempo da sembrare una coppia di vecchi bisbetici, pronti ad aggiustare tutti gli altri nel modo in cui si erano aggiustati loro.

Perciò Yuya in quel momento è seduto a un ristorante, pronto a passare un paio di ore incredibilmente prive di significato con un bell’uomo che non gli interessa affatto. Ottimo.

Quando lo vede entrare dalla porta, almeno, deve ammetter che la foto tutto sommato non era così costruita: è davvero attraente, questo Yamada Ryosuke.

Sorride mentre si avvicina al tavolo, la camminata naturalmente elegante.

“Ciao. Tu devi essere Takaki Yuya.” dice, il sorriso ancora più ampio adesso.

Improvvisamente, Yuya si sente molto cosciente di sé. Pensa alla _propria_ immagine del profilo, che avrebbe dovuto essere divertente, sicuramente niente per fare bella impressione su...

“Sì, sono io.” sputa fuori, nervoso, e poi arrossisce e indica la sedia di fronte a sé. “Prego.” lo invita, cercando di riprendere le redini di sé stesso mentre Yamada fa come gli ha chiesto.

“Sono Yamada Ryosuke.” si presenta con un sorrisetto. “Ovviamente. A meno che tu non abbia più di un appuntamento al buio stasera.” scherza.

“Non è proprio il mio ambiente.” risponde Yuya con una smorfia, prima di realizzare che potrebbe sembrare scortese. “Voglio dire, non che abbia niente contro la gente che va agli appuntamenti al buio, volevo solo dire che...”

Yamada ride, il che fa sentire meglio Yuya, perché la risata non sembra di scherno.

“Non preoccuparti. Sei abbastanza a disagio che l’avevo capito che non ci sei abituato.” lo rassicura. “Nemmeno io sono un amante degli appuntamenti al buio, per inciso. Ma se conosci Chinen, sono sicuro che possa capire che non è semplice dirgli di no.”

Yuya conosce il collega di Kei abbastanza bene da credere a Yamada.

“Bene, allora. Fingiamo di esserci incontrati per caso e aver deciso di uscire a cena senza che nessuno s’intromettesse, possiamo, per favore? O non sono sicuro di poter sopravvivere fino alla fine della serata.” suggerì, spostando il peso sulla sedia, a disagio. Yamada ride ancora una volta.

“Affare fatto.” accetta con un cenno del capo.

Di lì in poi, diventa più semplice. Yuya non è mai stato tipo da aprirsi molto con le persone che non conosce bene, ma in qualche modo gli risulta naturale parlare con questo ragazzo. Mezz’ora dall’inizio della cena, stanno finendo gli antipasti e Yamada sa già tutto quello che c’è da sapere sulla famiglia di Yuya e il suo lavoro.

Impressionante, pensa Yuya. Spaventoso, anche.

“Allora.” gli dice Yamada una volta finito di mangiare. Sembra più serio adesso, mentre appoggia la schiena contro la sedia e incrocia le braccia. “Come mai Inoo-kun ha pensato che avessi bisogno di lui per avere un appuntamento? Perché devo dirtelo, non mi aspettavo di passare tanto una bella serata.”

Yuya alza un sopracciglio, ma non si offende.

“Dimmi di te e ti dirò di me.” lo sfida. “Dopotutto, Chinen-kun ha fatto lo stesso per te, no?”

Il più piccolo sorride e annuisce.

“Effettivamente sì.” ammette, scuotendo il capo. “Beh, Yuri tende a credere che abbia un pessimo gusto in fatto di uomini, per cui si è incaricato di trovarmene uno decente. Questa è tutta la storia.” sospira. “Comunque, non posso dire che si sbagli. _Ho_ un certo gusto per il tipo d’uomo sbagliato.”

Per un momento, Yuya si domanda se lui rientri o meno nella categoria, ma decide che non vuole intraprendere quella strada, non ancora.

“Per me è un po’ più complicato.” comincia a spiegare. “O, beh. Non lo è affatto. Ovviamente, come chiunque sia arrivato single ai trent’anni, ho avuto la mia dose di brutte relazioni. Ma non è per quelle che ho rinunciato a vedere qualcuno, ho solo...” trova difficile esprimersi, ma è ancora determinato a fare del proprio meglio. Per qualche ragione, vuole che Yamada capisca. “Sono stato da solo per tanto tempo. Vivo da solo da quando ho diciotto anni, ho il mio modo di fare. Non ho mai incontrato qualcuno che mi facesse venire voglia di cambiare il modo in cui vivo, per cui ho semplicemente pensato che non esistesse.” scrolla le spalle. “Kei insiste perché sta con Yabu da tutta la vita. _È_ la sua vita. Perciò pensa che dovrei avere anch’io qualcosa del genere, senza realizzare che non è possibile.” dice, sentendosi leggermente a disagio per essersi aperto così con qualcuno che conosceva da appena un paio d’ore.

Yamada sembra rifletterci per un po’, e alla fine annuisce.

“Sono d’accordo.” disse, un sorriso dolce in viso. “È ridicolo pensare che tu o io possiamo mai avere lo stesso tipo di relazione che Inoo-kun ha con qualcuno con cui sta da quando era un ragazzino.” sospira. “Ma comunque ti sbagli, sai?”

Yuya aggrotta le sopracciglia e si mette sulla difensiva.

“In che modo?”

Yamada mette le braccia sul tavolo e si protende in avanti, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Hai detto che non hai mai incontrato nessuno che ti facesse venir voglia di cambiare il modo in cui vivi. E ho due obiezioni da fare.” prende un respiro profondo prima di continuare. “Innanzitutto, se incontrassi la persona giusta, non dovresti affatto cambiare la tua vita. Dovresti semplicemente fare spazio per quella persona.” fa un sorrisetto e alza un sopracciglio. “E a ogni modo, non hai incontrato la persona che ti facesse voler cambiare il modo in cui vivi... ancora. Deve essere quella giusta una volta sola.”

Yuya assorbe il messaggio. Pensa alle parole di Yamada per un minuto, riflettendoci su.

Gli piace come suonano.

“Forse hai ragione. Quindi, per esempio, diciamo che qualcuno come me inaspettatamente incontra un ragazzo, diciamo che quel ragazzo tocca i tasti giusti con lui...”

“Magari sono compatibili. O magari non lo saranno mai.” Yamada scrolla le spalle e sorride. “Dico solo che potrebbero. Che non dovresti arrenderti solo perché ancora non è successo.”

Yuya sa bene di cosa stiano parlando, e sa che per una volta non lo spaventa affatto.

Si sente come se piovesse sull’adorabile favola che si è costruito, quel modo in cui ha sempre pensato che dovesse procedere la sua vita.

Ma forse quello era un Yuya meno evoluto. Uno che ancora non aveva incontrato l’uomo giusto. E l’attuale Takaki Yuya vuole correre il rischio, e lasciarsi illudere da un nuovo tipo di favola.

Una raccontata da qualcun altro, forse.

“Quindi, forse sono compatibili.” dice alla fine, ricambiando il sorriso di Yamada. “Cosa possono fare quelle persone per scoprire dove porta?”

“Ipoteticamente?” Yamada ridacchia. “Potrebbero chiedere il conto e andare a bere qualcosa. E poi possono tornare a casa e uno dei due può aspettare un tempo breve prima di chiamare l’altro per fissare un secondo appuntamento.”

“Ipoteticamente.” ripete Yuya, perso nei suoi pensieri. Poi fa cenno al cameriere per avere il conto e si volta a guardare nuovamente Yamada. “Ti piacerebbe continuare con qualcosa da bere?” gli chiede allora, sicuro come non lo è mai stato in vita propria.

Kei sarebbe stato così compiaciuto. Avrebbe pensato di aver sempre avuto ragione, e Yuya può a malapena sopportarlo.

Ma, beh. Forse non accadrà mai.

Dovrà solo aspettare e vedere.


	24. Yaotome/Inoo, Superheroes

  1. **Lucky-Unlucky [Superheroes!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Inoo Kei]**



Essere nudo nello stesso letto con Kei e fare sesso con lui fa sentire a Hikaru parecchie cose diverse.

Si sente rilassato, tanto per cominciare; il sesso è praticamente l’unica attività che – quando intrapresa – fa tacere Kei. O non lo fa tacere, che va comunque bene.

Si sente al sicuro, in qualche modo. Essere con qualcuno come lui, qualcuno che non lo faccia sentire diverso, è liberatorio per Hikaru. Sa che non deve controllarsi, che non accadrà niente di male mentre è con Kei.

Una piccola parte di lui, comunque, si sente anche a disagio. Non ne parlano quasi mai, si limitano a incontrarsi nei corridoi, scopare e tornare a essere migliori amici, come se per loro fare sesso fosse come andare al bar a bere una birra.

Ogni volta che cerca di sollevare l’argomento, Kei ride e gli dice che pensa troppo. E forse è vero.

“Credi che la tua resistenza venga dall’essere un mutante o sei semplicemente così?”

Hikaru quasi soffoca sul suo stesso respiro, colto alla sprovvista dalle parole di Kei.

Hanno finito col terzo round della serata, e la domanda del più piccolo non è poi così campata in aria.

“Dovremmo chiedere agli scienziati. Sarebbe un bel vantaggio dell’essere un maledetto supereroe.” Hikaru storce il naso. “Uno dei molto pochi.”

Kei ride e si appoggia contro di lui, accarezzandogli distrattamente il petto.

“Mi piacerebbe dire di avere la tua stessa resistenza, ma forse per me è solo il sesso in sé e per sé. Mi piace troppo.” sorride, malizioso, e si allunga per dare un bacio sotto il collo a Hikaru. “E comunque, non trovo che essere un mutante sia affatto male. Preferiresti essere noioso come il resto dell’umanità?”

Hikaru finge di pensarci, perché non ne ha davvero bisogno. Conosce la risposta dalla prima volta in cui si è manifestato il suo potere.

“Certo che mi piacerebbe.” dice, deciso. “Pensaci. Nessuno ti guarderebbe come se fossi uno scherzo della natura. Non dovresti mantenere il controllo per tutto il tempo per evitare di mandare a fuoco qualcosa. Nessuna responsabilità sul fottutissimo mondo, come se il fatto di essere in grado di fare cose ci dia automaticamente il compito di far filare lisce le cose. Cosa c’è di brutto?” inarca un sopracciglio, d’umore ancora peggiore di prima. Addio alla sua beatitudine post-sesso.

Kei si mette a sedere, lentamente, poi allunga una mano e fa apparire un piccolo fulmine. È affascinante, davvero, ma non è questo il punto.

“Non ricordo di essere stato senza poteri.” dice, lentamente. “Voglio dire, non è che fossi così giovane quando si è manifestata la mia mutazione, solo… ho cancellato quello che ero prima, e questo è tutto ciò che sono adesso, quello che sarò sempre.” sorride e scrolla le spalle. “Quello che _amo_ essere. Mi piace tutto, Hikka, lo sai. Mi piace il potere, mi piace la responsabilità. Non mi importa di come ci guardino gli umani, perché ci è sempre stato insegnato che loro non capiscono. Non è colpa loro e non è nostra. E di sicuro non scambierei ciò che sono in grado di fare per una vita in cui nessuno mi guarda.”

Hikaru alza gli occhi al cielo, e non risponde subito.

Lo sa, certo che lo sa. È amico di Kei da sempre, e sebbene abbia sempre ammirato il suo entusiasmo – invidiato, a volte – non l’ha mai condiviso.

A lui importa degli sguardi. Gli importa di essere diverso.

“Tu sei cresciuto sentendoti dire di essere speciale, Kei. Non è proprio lo stesso.” mormora, sapendo che questo non è che una minuscola parte della sostanziale differenza fra lui e Kei. Si limita ad aprire il vaso di Pandora, e Hikaru non è nemmeno certo di volerlo.

Inoo aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso.

“Io ti dico sempre che sei speciale.” gli fa notare. “Ovviamente non parlo solo dei tuoi poteri. Sì, essere in grado di far apparire fuoco è figo e tutto il resto, ma lo sai di essere molto più di questo. _Io_ lo so.” sospira, frustrato, come se non sapesse come spiegarsi. “Sì, sono cresciuto con dei genitori incoraggianti e tu no. Non cambia niente. Sei circondato da persone che ti apprezzano, che ti amano, quindi non capisco perché ti concentri su quelle che non lo fanno.”

“I miei genitori non c’entrano niente.” risponde prontamente Hikaru, brusco. “Mi hanno abbandonato molto prima del manifestarsi della mia mutazione. Quindi, in realtà, è l’unica cosa di cui non posso incolpare i miei poteri.” scuote il capo. “Sono consapevole delle persone che mi circondano. Sono consapevole di essere al sicuro nel mio mondo, con altri mutanti, con te e il resto dei nostri amici. Ma è il _nostro_ mondo, Kei-chan. Non _il_ mondo, quello che ci viene chiesto di proteggere. Penso che sia piuttosto ipocrita che ci denigrino e poi esigano che salviamo loro il culo, dico solo questo.”

Kei ride, di cuore.

“Certo che sono ipocriti, Hikka!” dice, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Siamo tutti ipocriti, in qualche modo. Tutti facciamo cose stupide e contraddittorie, tutti abbiamo difetti e tutti pensiamo di essere migliori di qualcun altro a un certo punto della vita.” gli gattona in grembo, portandoli le braccia intorno al collo. “E tu sei anche uno che non si smuove mai dalla prima impressione che si fa sulle persone. Non è lo stesso che giudicare qualcuno solo perché è un mutante?” gli fa notare, e Hikaru gli darebbe volentieri un pugno. Forte. Se non avesse perfettamente ragione.

“Va bene, va bene.” si arrende. “Allora, cosa vuoi che ti dica? Che darò un’altra possibilità all’umanità? Vuoi che esca e mi trovi un amico umano o un bel fidanzato umano, e insieme diventiamo l’emblema di come mutanti e umani non debbano essere nemici?” ironizza, facendo ridere Kei un’altra volta.

“No, questo non lo voglio.” sorride e si protende in avanti, dandogli un bacio sulle labbra. “Voglio che rimanga in questo letto con me e ti dimentichi ti quanto disprezzi la tua condizione. Voglio che ti concentri sul fatto che sono qui, che penso che tu sia meraviglioso, e divertente, e gentile e un sacco d’altra roba. E che trovo il tuo potere incredibilmente sexy.” sorride, malizioso, e Hikaru _deve_ baciarlo. “E voglio che smetta di sembrare così smarrito, Hikaru. Capisco il peso del tuo passato, ma non sei più quella persona. Non sei il piccolo ragazzino sperduto che non ha nessuno al mondo. Hai una famiglia, adesso. Noi siamo la tua famiglia, Hikka, _io_ lo sono. Se mi lasci esserlo.”

Le parole di Kei pesano una tonnellata. Hikaru quasi va nel panico nel sentirle, perché è sempre stato così, non è abituato ad avere qualcuno che si preoccupi per lui, non è abituato che a qualcuno importi e...”

“Sono nato perso, e non ho nessun piacere a farmi trovare.” bofonchia alla fine, ma poi sorride. “A meno che non sia tu, ovviamente. Non c’è comunque modo di nascondersi da te.”

Il sorriso di Kei vale tutto il dolore di ciò che si sono detti. E anche di più.

“Fuoco e tempesta.” mormora Inoo, scuotendo il capo. “Spacchiamo, Yaotome Hikaru. Come mutanti, come persone, come...” fa una pausa, scrollando le spalle.

“Come amanti?” lo stuzzica Hikaru, poi velocemente lo spinge con la schiena contro il materasso.

Dopodiché procede a mettersi su di lui, rendendogli impossibile muoversi.

“Come qualsiasi cosa vuoi che sia, Hikaru.” risponde il più piccolo, serio. “Finché mi vorrai.”

Hikaru vuole dirgli esattamente con che ruolo lo voglia nella sua vita, ma ha già usato troppe parole per parlare di qualcosa di doloroso, per cui si conserverà le cose piacevoli per dopo.

Per adesso, si limiterà a cogliere l’indizio. Se lo prenderà.


	25. Nakajima/Yamada, Boarding school

  1. **Joubachi [Boarding school!AU, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke]**



Non era un segreto che Yamada odiasse quel posto.

Non era un segreto per i suoi genitori, che lo dovevano sentire lamentarsi ogni singolo giorno quando chiamavano. Non era un secreto per nessuno degli insegnanti, che dovevano avere a che fare con il suo comportamento molto meno che piacevole.

E non era un segreto nemmeno per i suoi compagni di scuola, e aveva fatto un così buon lavoro nel rendersi insopportabile che ormai praticamente nessuno di loro osava avvicinarsi.

Beh, quasi. Ryosuke avrebbe affrontato meglio la solitudine, se non fosse stato per Nakajima maledettissimo Yuto.

Si stava attualmente lamentando di qualcosa, mentre il più piccolo lottava per tenerlo fermo e togliergli i vestiti.

Fastidioso, davvero.

“...e quella stupida professoressa di matematica, cosa pensa? Crede di essere l’unica donna sulla faccia della Terra a comprendere l’analisi? Avevo un insegnante di tutto rispetto nella mia vecchia scuola, non c’è bisogno che mi guardi come se non sapessi quanto fa due più due.” si lamentò, accorgendosi a malapena di quello che stava facendo Yuto.

“Lo so. È insopportabile.” rispose distrattamente Nakajima, mentre si occupava del resto dei bottoni della camicia di Ryosuke. “Verrebbe da pensare che tutto quello che fa sia lamentarsi.” aggiunse poi, ma Ryosuke ignorò completamente l’ironia.

“Già, vero? Voglio dire, qualcuno dovrebbe davvero buttarla giù dal suo piedistallo. Sai, è per questo che non mi piace qui. Tutto sembra così finto, così sgradevole. Sembra che tutti voi vi sentiate più intelligenti del resto del mondo, che il solo fatto di frequentare questa scuola vi renda migliori di persone che vanno altrove. Non è giusto, ed è piuttosto irritante.”

Quello riuscì ad attirare l’attenzione di Yuto.

“Mi dispiace, non mi ero accorto che fossi il figlio di un povero bracciante agricolo che è qui con una borsa di studio.” ironizzò, scuotendo la testa. “Sei tanto privilegiato quanto il resto dei ragazzi qui, Yamada. Non pensare di non esserlo solo perché passi tutto il tempo a lamentarti di _noi_.” fece un sorrisetto. “Non è che ti lamenti tanto di questo posto quando riesco a toglierti i vestiti di dosso, eh? In quei momenti non sembri così dispiaciuto.”

Yamada ebbe quantomeno la decenza di arrossire.

“Quella è un’altra cosa. Non è affatto colpa mia, suppongo che il sesso sia l’unica cosa che non discrimina in base alla classe.” sospirò, scuotendo la testa, dopodiché si sedette sul letto e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Non sto dicendo di non essere privilegiato. Sono ricco, d’accordo. Ma non me ne vado in giro con quell’aria importante, no?”

Yuto era davvero combattuto.

Da un lato, voleva _davvero_ Yamada nudo entro i prossimi dieci secondi.

Dall’altro, non poteva sempre lasciargli vincere le discussioni solo perché era arrapato.

“A dire il vero...” cominciò, facendo una smorfia. “Lo fai, no?” scrollò le spalle. “Tutto quello che ci sentiamo dire è quanto fosse buona la tua vecchia scuola, quanto siano simpatici i tuoi amici a casa, come se noi vivessimo in una bolla e tu fossi l’unica persona al mondo ad aver mai vissuto una vita all’infuori di queste mura.” si morse un labbro, a disagio. “Non siamo tutti così male, sai? Ci sono persone simpatiche anche qui. Ma ogni volta che parlo con uno dei nostri compagni, metà di loro ha paura di te e l’altra metà vuole prenderti a calci. Tanto.”

Yamada stava per scoppiare, se ne accorse. Ma comunque, qualcuno glielo doveva dire, e dato che lui era l’unico con cui parlasse...

“Io non... non ho mai...” Ryosuke cominciò a dire confusamente, poi prese un respiro profondo e cercò di calmarsi. “Non hanno nemmeno fatto lo sforzo di conoscermi! Certo che pensano che faccia paura o sia insopportabile, l’hanno deciso nel momento in cui sono entrato in classe!” si lamentò, cominciando a riabbottonarsi la camicia.

E lì scivolava via il pomeriggio di sesso di Yuto, grazie tante.

“È anche vero il contrario.” cercò di spiegare, sebbene avesse la sensazione di parlare con un bambino di cinque anni. “Dal momento in cui tuo padre ti h detto che ti stava mandando in collegio, hai deciso che l’avresti odiato, perché è un _collegio_ , ed è una specie di punizione, noo?” sospirò, frustrato. “Non sarebbe meglio, invece, divertirsi qui? Non sarebbe meglio cercare di sfruttare l’occasione, non importa quanto ti faccia schifo? Perché te lo dico, c’è un domani solitario di fronte a te se non cominci a essere più carino. Con gli altri ragazzi e anche con gli insegnanti. Hai la possibilità di rendere la tua vita piacevole o un inferno, e in questo momento stai scegliendo la seconda opzione. Il che, a parer mio, è una cosa completamente idiota.” si fermò e lo guardò, scoprendolo quasi stordito. Si schiarì la gola e cercò di ricomporsi. “Ora. La lezione di scienze sociali è finita? Possiamo fare sesso? Perché suppongo che, quantomeno, quello ti farebbe bene.”

Yamada corrugò la fronte, apparentemente perso nei suoi pensieri.

Quando parlò, lo fece con una voce debole che Yuto non gli aveva mai sentito prima.

“Hai detto che metà dei ragazzi ha paura di me e l’altra metà vuole prendermi a calci.” disse, esitante. “Allora, tu di che metà fai parte? È solo per il sesso che continui a parlare con me?”

Se fosse stato chiunque altro, Yuto l’avrebbe abbracciatoo. Ma non sapeva come avrebbe reagito Ryosuke e, onestamente, non se lo meritava neanche un po’.

“Non fare domande e non ti verranno raccontate bugie.” ribatté, acido, e poi sospirò e scosse il capo. “Io sono quello strano, nel caso in cui non te ne fossi accorto. Parlo con te perché mi piace – quando non fai lo stronzo – ed è la stessa ragione per cui vengo a letto con te. Niente di più, niente di meno.” fece una smorfia e inclinò la testa. “Ma, in caso dovessi seguire il mio consiglio e cominciare a parlare con altre persone, mi piacerebbe comunque tenere qualche privilegio per me. Non c’è davvero bisogno di essere eccessivamente amichevole con tutti.” aggiunse, e si sentì effettivamente felice quando vide Ryosuke sorridere. Non lo faceva spesso.

“Ti piaccio.” dichiarò, con uno sguardo compiaciuto in volto. “Puoi fingere che sia per ragioni strane, ma ti piaccio. Perciò non sono così male, no?” cominciò a disfarsi nuovamente la camicia, gli occhi fissi sul più piccolo. “D’accordo, allora. Potrei o non potrei seguire il tuo consiglio. Ma comunque, il mio avvenire non sembra così cupo, no? Ci sarai tu.”

Yuto voleva sbattere la testa contro la parete e maledire Yamada Ryosuke per aver usato le sue parole fuori contesto in modo da trarre il significato che voleva lui.

Ma, più di quello, voleva togliergli i vestiti. Tanto.

“Va bene, va bene. Fa’ come vuoi.” bofonchiò. “Io mi farò _chi_ voglio.”

Sapeva perché gli piacesse Yamada. Il sesso lo rendeva più sostenibile, dato che non parlava così tanto.

Quello, e forse anche altra roba. Non doveva decidere in quel momento.

A quanto sembrava, avevano un lungo cammino di fronte a loro per imparare tutto il resto.


	26. Yaotome/Nakajima, Family

  1. **Journey [Family!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto]**



_“Mi dispiace davvero, Hikka, lo so che adori i bambini e che probabilmente ne vuoi abbastanza da fare una squadra di baseball, ma io non ci sono tagliato. Dubito che vorrò mai essere padre.”_

“Hikka, sto davvero cercando di mantenere la calma, ma... perché diamine mi hai portato delle candeline verdi? Pensavo che avessimo messo al mondo una femmina, non Yoda.”

Hikaru aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma poi la richiuse e prese un respiro profondo prima di avventurarsi in una risposta.

“Innanzitutto, nessuno dei due possiede un utero, quindi non abbiamo messo al mondo un bel niente.” gli fece notare, poi si affrettò a continuare prima che Yuto potesse ucciderlo. “Secondo, al negozio avevano finito le candeline rosa, quindi erano o queste o quelle blu, e ho scelto quelle per le quali era meno probabile che stanotte mi toccasse dormire sul divano.” fece un sorrisetto. “E terzo... quanto sarebbe stato figo mettere al mondo Yoda?”

Yuto si portò le mani alle tempie e cominciò a massaggiarle in senso antiorario, come se avere a che fare con Hikaru gli avesse fatto venire l’emicrania.

“Fighissimo.” riuscì a bofonchiare comunque, prima di strappare le candeline di mano al fidanzato. “Beh, le farò andare bene. Ovviamente staranno malissimo sulla torta, ma non è che qui importi a qualcuno.” si voltò verso il box e si accovacciò, tendendo una candelina in avanti. “A te piace il verde, vero, Yui-chan?” chiese in un tono confortante, poi rise quando la bambina gli prese la candelina dalle mani e rifiutò di restituirla. “Bambina cocciuta.” disse affettuosamente, poi si voltò per guardare Hikaru. “Sei così fortunato che mi metta tanto di buonumore. Sei stato terribile durante tutti i preparativi del compleanno. Verrebbe da pensare che non ti importi che _tua_ figlia faccia un anno oggi.”

Hikaru alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli tese una mano, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi. Poi gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.

“Mi importa. Mi importa tanto quanto a te, lo dovresti sapere.” lo corresse. “Ma temo che _lei_ non sia troppo presa dalla festa di compleanno che hai così accuratamente progettato. Ha un anno, Yutti, per amor del cielo, pensi davvero che oggi sarà diverso da ogni altro giorno per lei?” fece un sorrisetto. “A me sta benissimo fare una festa, comunque. Semplicemente non penso che il colore delle candeline sarà un vero problema, dato che lei comunque non ricorderà niente.”

Yuto evase la presa sulle sue spalle e gli scoccò un’occhiataccia.

“D’accordo. E quando sarà un’adolescente e chiederà delle foto del suo primo compleanno, che cosa le dovrei dire? Sta’ pur certo che ti userò come capro espiatorio. Lasciamo che sia lei a decidere se il suo papà _figo_ è quello che non pensava che le candeline verdi fossero accettabili o quello che non voleva fare nessuna festa, solo perché tanto lei non se ne ricorderà.” gli disse, e poi incrociò le braccia, piuttosto soddisfatto di sé.

Hikaru rise e si avvicinò, dandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Amore, quando sarà un’adolescente non penserà che nessuno dei due sia figo, perché noi saremo quelli che le impediranno di stare fuori fino a tardi o di buscarsi parti del corpo strane. Di questo puoi starne certo.”

Yuto rabbrividì al pensiero, e cercò di scacciarlo il più velocemente possibile.

“Passerà un po’ di tempo coi suoi nonni. Aprirà i regali – e non sono ancora sicuro che tua madre non spunterà qui con un pony in carne e ossa. Mangerà un po’ di torta. Io dico che si divertirà, anche se ha solo un anno. Ti prego, non rovinarci la festa.” si lamentò allora, sicuro che con quel tono avrebbe convinto facilmente Hikaru.

“Va bene, va bene, hai vinto.” concesse. “Come ho detto, non ho niente contro la festa in sé e per sé. _Potrei_ avere qualche obiezione se mia madre mi portasse un pony in casa, ma suppongo che siamo al sicuro almeno fin quando non compirà...” fece una pausa all’improvviso, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Hai detto mangiare la torta?” chiese poi, incredulo.

Yuto spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, a disagio.

“Non può?” chiese a bassa voce, e comprese la risposta solo dallo sguardo sul viso di Yaotome.

“Ha un anno, Yutti! Gli studi dimostrano che non è salutare dare zucchero a un bambino nei primi due anni di vita, per non parlare del fatto che è un eccitante e...” si fermò di nuovo, e si diede una sonora manata sulla fronte. “Da quant’è che le dai dolci, Yutti?”

Nakajima andò per un momento nel panico, poi prese una decisione veloce e gli si avvicinò, un sorriso aperto in volto.

“Sai, Hikka... ora che ci penso, quelle candeline sono davvero carine. Sapevi che il verde è il mio colore preferito?”

Il battito di ciglia doveva aver funzionato, perché Hikaru non sembrava più tanto arrabbiato.

“Quando sarà un’adolescente e dovrà portare l’apparecchio, non immagini nemmeno come userò il suo papà _figo_ come capro espiatorio.” lo prese in giro, scuotendo la testa con disapprovazione. Poi alzò gli occhi verso la bambina, che giocava con i suoi peluches, completamente ignara di loro. “Che ne pensi, tesoro? Ti piacerebbe avere un po’ di torta per il tuo compleanno?”

La piccola alzò gli occhi e rise, per qualche ragione, prima di scuotere vigorosamente la testa.

“Non ha assolutamente idea di cosa le abbia chiesto.” si affrettò a dire Yuto.

“Certo che sì. Si sta preparando per la sua grande festa oggi, ma ci ha pensato seriamente e ha deciso di essere troppo giovane per godere appieno di cioccolata e panna montata.” lo prese in giro Hikaru,trionfante. “E ancora una volta, il bambino è padre dell’uomo. O madre, in questo caso. Ottimo, mi serviva davvero qualcun altro in questa casa che mi aiutasse a tenerti a bada.” andò verso la figlia e la prese in braccio, dandole un molto apprezzato bacio sulla guancia. “Brava ragazza.” le disse poi, passando il naso sulla sua guancia mentre lei gorgogliava.

Yuto alzò gli occhi al cielo e gliela prese dalle braccia, tenendola stretta contro di sé.

“Non sono certo che lascerò che passiate molto tempo insieme quando sarà effettivamente in grado di capirci. Sei pericoloso.” bofonchiò, cullandola lentamente.

“Sei fortunato che ti ami e che sia un uomo perbene, o le direi senza dubbio chi era che meno di due anni fa aveva giurato che non avrebbe mai avuto figli.” disse Hikaru al più piccolo, con uno sguardo compiaciuto in volto. “E guardati adesso, tutto possessivo e a fare storie per il suo compleanno e le candeline e la torta. Vorrei che il te stesso del passato ti vedesse adesso.”

Yuto arrossì profondamente e tenne ancora più stretta la bambina.

“A mia discolpa, non sapevo che sarebbe stata così. I bambini di solito sono davvero noiosi.”

Hikaru rise, scuotendo la testa.

“Non importa quanto io la ami, Yutti, è esattamente come ogni altro bambino del mondo. Il che, a detta tua, la rende altrettanto noiosa.” gli fece notare, avvicinandosi e accarezzando i capelli della bambina.

“Yaotome Hikaru, non osare dire che mia figlia è noiosa.” lo minacciò Yuto, corrugando la fronte. “Non è come tutti gli altri bambini. L’altro giorno abbiamo visto Dragon Ball, e ha riso un sacco. È stato davvero divertente da vedere e...” fece una pausa, e un sorriso colpevole. “Non le avrei dovuto lasciare vedere Dragon Ball, giusto?”

Hikaru sospirò e scosse la testa.

“Non preoccuparti. Con te come padre, vedo già la prigione all’orizzonte per lei, che le lasci vedere cartoni violenti o no.” commentò, poi avvolse le braccia intorno a entrambi e diede loro un bacio ciascuno. “Concentriamoci sulla festa, per ora. Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo per traumatizzarla.”

Fece come per andarsene, ma Yuto lo trattenne da un polso e gli sorrise.

“Sono felice che abbia insistito, Hikka.” gli disse. “Sono felice che l’abbiamo adottata, sono... sono più felice di quanto pensassi di poter mai essere. Grazie.”

Sapeva che Hikaru poteva scegliere quell’esatto momento per sbattergli in faccia quanto avesse avuto sempre ragione, ma si sentì sollevato quando non lo fece.

“È una cosa che stiamo facendo insieme, Yu.” rispose con semplicità, scrollando le spalle. “Grazie a _te_.”

Yui scelse quel momento per emettere un verso acuto per ottenere la loro attenzione, cosa che li riportò entrambi alla realtà.

“Certo, principessa. È il tuo compleanno, dopotutto dovremmo concentrarci su di te.” le disse Yuto. “Andiamo a sistemare la tavola prima che arrivino i tuoi nonni. E quando lo faranno, chiederemo alle tue nonne se puoi mangiare la torta o no.” si voltò verso Hikaru, come per sfidarlo a discutere, ma il più grande si limitò a scuotere la testa.

“Sono certo che mia madre e la tua daranno la loro opinione informata e per niente di parte in modo tranquillo.” ironizzò. “Tu sistema il tavolo, io gonfio i palloncini. Diamo inizio alla festa, gente.” disse allora, arrendendosi completamente all’atmosfera.

Non importava che Yui sapesse o meno che era il suo compleanno. L’avrebbero celebrato insieme, come dovevano; come una famiglia.


	27. Yabu/Yaotome, Amnesia

  1. **Order [Amnesia!AU, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru]**



Si dovrebbe sempre sperare il meglio per le persone che si amano.

Si dovrebbe volerle sempre vedere felici, sempre vederle sorridere. Bisognerebbe anche essere in grado di lasciarle andare, se si realizza che è la cosa giusta da fare.

A Hikaru sarebbe piaciuto essere così forte, ma non poteva.

“Sei davvero sicuro che mi piaccia il riso al curry?” gli chiese Yabu, guardando sospettoso il piatto di fronte a sé.

Hikaru sospirò, preparandosi per l’ennesima cena incantevole con il suo presunto fidanzato.

“È il tuo piatto preferito.” rispose, laconico. “O, almeno, lo era.”

Il più grande giocherellò per un po’ con il cucchiaio, mescolando il riso con il curry, e solo dopo un po’ si ritenne abbastanza sicuro da assaggiare.

Fece una smorfia, poi, scuotendo la testa.

“No. Non è più il mio piatto preferito.” informò il più piccolo, che in tutta risposta annuì e si mise in piedi, togliendogli il piatto.

“Aggiornerò la lista.” commentò, senza essere del tutto ironico. Avrebbe dovuto davvero fare una lista di tutte le cose che erano cambiate in Yabu dopo l’incidente.

Non sarebbe stato lusinghiero, non per il povero riso al curry e non per lui.

“Che ne diresti se ti preparassi l’omurice? L’ho fatta la settimana scorsa e t’è piaciuta.” suggerì, aprendo il frigorifero e tirando fuori un pacco di uova, agitandolo di fronte a Yabu in quella che sperava fosse una maniera allettante. Non aveva davvero voglia di preparare niente di più complicato di quello, non dopo aver passato più di due ore con un piatto che nessuno avrebbe apprezzato.

“Non dovresti ricordarmi cose successe non più di cinque giorni fa.” disse Kota tra i denti, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale della sedia. “E non preoccuparti. Non avevo comunque fame, non c’è bisogno che cucini.” si mise in piedi bruscamente, e lasciò la stanza a grandi passi. Hikaru mise giù le uova, mise le mani sul ripiano e contò fino a dieci, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando a fondo.

Non fu sufficiente, quindi lo fece un’altra volta, e poi un’altra ancora.

Dopotutto, pensò, non c’era affatto bisogno di fare una lista.

Non era che ci fossero semplici differenze tra il Yabu prima dell’incidente e quello dopo. Si trattava di un uomo completamente diverso, uno che lui non conosceva affatto.

Il _suo_ Kota non gli avrebbe mai parlato in quel modo. Non l’avrebbe trattato sempre come se la sua presenza fosse scontata, non l’avrebbe lasciato lì senza mangiare e senza cercare di aggiustare le cose fra loro.

Amava Yabu in ogni singolo aspetto, e amava anche lo Yabu di dopo l’incidente. Ma non gli piaceva affatto.

Dopo essersi calmato decise di raggiungerlo in salotto, per il momento rinunciando del tutto alla cena. Quel curry non aveva proprio fortuna.

“Mi dispiace.” disse non appena lo raggiunse, mettendosi in piedi di fronte a lui. Yabu era seduto sul divano, le ginocchia su, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

“Di cosa?” chiese, senza interesse, facendo venire a Hikaru voglia di dargli un pugno.

“Sai, per averti ricordato dell’omurice. Non volevo implicare che non lo ricordassi, solo che devi essere sopraffatto dalle informazioni, quindi sarebbe semplice trascurare qualcosa.” spiegò, cercando di suonare il più sommesso possibile. Sperava ancora che alla fine si mostrasse essere la strategia giusta.

Yabu, comunque, parve prendersela ancora di più.

“Smettila di trattarmi come un bambino malato.” sibilò, mettendosi in piedi e andando a pochi centimetri da lui. “Mi dispiace che non mi sia piaciuto il tuo stupido riso al curry, mi dispiace di non ricordare che mi piacesse. Pensi che sia divertente per me dover vivere la vita senza sapere cosa mi piace e cosa no? Persino senza sapere cosa provo?”

Hikaru era _così_ stanco.

“Non è una passeggiata nemmeno per me, Kota.” disse, calmo come prima, ma ora palesemente arrabbiato. Le sue labbra ebbero un fremito mentre cercava di controllarsi, ma alla fine non ci riuscì. “Pensi che volessi niente di tutto questo? Pensi che sia felice di svegliarmi al mattino e avere paura di tutto quello che so che andrà storto nel corso della giornata?” scosse il capo e respirò a fondo. “Sono così fottutamente stanco di non sapere cosa dirti. Sono stanco di quello sguardo nei tuoi occhi, come se mi disprezzassi. Ti sono stato accanto, passo dopo passo, e non credo di meritarlo.”

Kota tornò a sedere sul divano. Non lo guardò, parve perso nei suoi pensieri, e Hikaru non riusciva davvero a capire quale sarebbe stato il verdetto per lui.

Quando alzò nuovamente gli occhi non era più arrabbiato. Ma era risoluto, il che fece ancora più paura a Hikaru.

“Io non ti conosco.” disse, con semplicità. “Mi sono svegliato in un letto d’ospedale circondato da persone che non conoscevo. Non sono riuscito a riconoscere la mia stessa madre, e non riuscivo a riconoscere te. Sei semplicemente l’uomo che mi ha detto che ci amiamo da più di dieci anni, l’uomo col quale sono andato a casa, l’uomo col quale mi sono messo a letto ogni singola notte da quando sono tornato. E non importa quante cose mi racconti, a meno che non possa restituirmi quei dieci anni, non ti conoscerò _mai_. Non in quel modo, non più.”

Hikaru si sentì come se gli avesse dato un pugno nello stomaco. Si sentì come se non riuscisse a respirare, come se la Terra si fosse spostata sul proprio asse.

Non riusciva nemmeno a spiegare il perché; tutto quello che aveva detto Yabu era dolorosamente vero.

“Non mi conosci, ma sono comunque qui.” sussurrò, agitato. “Nemmeno io ti conosco. Non _questo_ te. Ma continuo a parlarti dell’uomo che eri, continuo a prepararti da mangiare, e continuo a pulire la casa, comportandomi come una dannata domestica mentre tu ti crogioli nella disperazione. Quindi, ti dico una cosa: il Yabu Kota che conosco non mi tratterebbe così, ma se lo facesse almeno avrebbe la decenza di mentirmi. Non ti sto chiedendo di sentire qualcosa che non senti, non ti sto chiedendo di fingere di essere felice per il mio bene o niente del genere. Ma mentimi e basta, Kota. Dimmi che ti piace il maledetto riso al curry. Dimmi che le foto del nostro anniversario a Oyama ti sembrano familiari. O non dirmi niente, ma non trattarmi come se fossi il tuo carceriere, anziché il fottuto uomo che ti ama.” sputò le parole, perso ogni controllo sulle proprie reazioni.

Ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Non ne poteva più, esattamente come non ne poteva più Yabu. Erano in trappola.

Yabu non rispose, non subito; e Hikaru scoprì che le menzogne più crudeli sono spesso dette in silenzio, che stava riflettendo se spezzargli o meno il cuore in maniera definitiva o fare come gli aveva chiesto, e mentirgli.

Non importava, in entrambi i casi. Il cuore di Hikaru era già spezzato.

“Ti tratto come il mio carceriere perché mi sento come se fossi in prigione.” fu la prima cosa che gli disse allora, e Hikaru seppe dove sarebbe andata a finire. “Suppongo che mi piacerebbe che non fosse mai successo, ma è così che stanno le cose. Non sono l’uomo che ero prima, non mi piacciono le stesse cose e non mi sento allo stesso modo. E per quanto ci provi – e, credimi, ci ho _provato_ – non riesco a provare niente per te. Non l’amore di cui mi parli né altro. È stato sbagliato da parte mia seguirti qui e lasciare che ti prendessi cura di me per tutto questo tempo, e di questo mi dispiace. Ma non posso più continuare, non così. Non in nessun modo.”

Hikaru aveva la strana sensazione di non riuscire a respirare. Ed era d’accordo con lui, dentro di sé, lo era davvero.

Solo, faceva un male del diavolo.

“I dottori hanno detto che la memoria potrebbe tornare. Hanno detto di non perdere la speranza.” mormorò, sapendo già quanto fosse debole la sua argomentazione.

Yabu sospirò e si rimise in piedi.

“Hanno anche detto che è probabile che sia sparita per sempre. E tu _dovresti_ perdere quella speranza, Hikaru. Per il tuo bene.” esitò per un momento, poi si protese in avanti e lo baciò.

Non l’aveva fatto, nemmeno una volta, dal momento in cui si era svegliato. Hikaru trovò crudele da parte sua farlo adesso, ma ne comprese le ragioni e lo accettò.

Quando si allontanò lo lesse sul suo viso; non ricordava neanche questo, non conosceva neanche questo.

“Vado a fare i bagagli.” disse il più grande, la voce appena udibile, prima di lasciarlo da solo nella stanza.

Hikaru rimase lì, fermo.

Era finita, ma sapeva da tempo che lo era.

Avrebbe conservato i ricordi dell’uomo che era stato Yabu, l’avrebbe mantenuto in vita in quel modo, perché quell’uomo era rimasto ucciso nell’incidente.

Non c’era niente che rimanesse di lui. Anche il sapore sulle sue labbra, realizzò Hikaru, non era quello del Kota che amava.


	28. Nakajima/Inoo, Photographer

  1. **I am [Photographer!AU, Nakajima Yuto/Inoo Kei]**



Nakajima Yuto.

Kei ha lavorato diverse volte con lui, ed è felice che sia incaricato della sessione fotografica di oggi.

È puntuale, non perde tempo, è preciso e mantiene sempre quello che promette, rendendo Kei piuttosto felice di sé stesso quando guarda le foto che fa.

Inoltre, è uno di quelli che non ci prova con lui, che non scatta qualche foto extra per farci dio sa cosa più tardi la notte.

Anche se, Kei deve ammetterlo, non gli dispiacerebbe troppo. Pur ammirandolo per la sua professionalità, Nakajima _è_ piuttosto sexy.

Ma non importa, comunque. Kei è la star e lui è il fotografo, Kei fa dozzine di questi servizi ogni mese e Nakajima probabilmente ne fa centinaia. Inoo si domanda se sia stanco del suo lavoro come lui lo è della vita che conduce, ma dal modo in cui tiene la macchina fotografica e lo istruisce attentamente su come posizionarsi, ne dubita.

Lo invidia.

“Inoo-san, ti spiacerebbe appoggiarti contro la parete e guardare fuori dalla finestra? La luce è migliore, credo di poter ottenere un buono scatto così.”

Kei si riprende dai suoi pensieri e annuisce, facendo subito come richiesto. Il fotografo ha la sua occasione, in questo momento: sono nel suo studio, completamente soli, e Kei scommette che è felice di non dover avere a che fare col suo manager, che cerca sempre di convincerlo per far sì che Kei tolga un po’ di vestiti o perché lo faccia sembrare più sexy in qualsiasi altra maniera.

Kei non ci è tagliato, e Nakajima lo riconosce, e gli scatta le foto che si adattano meglio a lui.

È un’altra delle ragioni per cui a Kei piace lavorare con lui: non si sentirà un estraneo nel guardare sé stesso.

“Sei stanco, Inoo-san? Potremmo fare una pausa, faccio un po’ di caffè.” suggerisce a quel punto, corrugando la fronte mentre guarda Kei.

L’attore ci pensa per un momento, poi sorride educatamente e annuisce.

“Grazie, Nakajima-sa. Mi dispiace, sono solo un po’ distratto oggi.”

Yuto fa un cenno con la mano e si dirige verso la caffettiera.

“Per favore, non ti scusare. Sei possibilmente l’attore con cui ho lavorato che si comporta meglio. Di solito hanno tutti qualcosa da dire su come dovrei fare il mio lavoro. Come se io andassi sul set a dire loro come devono girare una scena, o cose del genere. A volte mi sembra di lavorare con bambini, più che con adulti.” scherza, lasciando la caffettiera a riempirsi e voltandosi a guardarlo. “Inoltre, mi piace lo sguardo distratto sul tuo viso. Rende le foto più reali.” sorride, quasi timidamente, e per qualche ragione Kei si sente a disagio per il modo in cui lo sta guardando.

Odia sentirsi così. Odia dubitare sempre delle persone intorno a lui, come se avessero sempre qualche secondo fine nel guardarlo in un certo modo.

Quindi ha un fremito quando Nakajima gli passa la tazza di caffè e le loro dita si toccano. E non capisce se sia disagio o paura o eccitazione. Ha peso del tutto la facoltà di distinguere le proprie emozioni parecchio tempo fa.

Il fotografo se ne accorge e, per sicurezza, si affretta a fare un passo indietro. Kei immagina che neanche il lavoro che fa lui sia molto sicuro, non può nemmeno pensare a quante volte debba essere stato accusato di fare qualcosa che non aveva realmente fatto.

La vita fa schifo, in un modo o nell’altro.

Sorseggia silenziosamente il caffè, adesso cercando di fare in fretta. D’improvviso, si trova a desiderare che il manager fosse lì; le foto sarebbero state molto più sgradevoli da scattare, ma almeno non sarebbe dovuto rimanere da solo nella stanza con quest’uomo, domandandosi cosa pensi di lui.

“Possiamo tornare a lavoro?” chiede quasi con timidezza non appena finita l’ultima goccia di caffè. Arrossisce leggermente, indicando la finestra con il capo. “Temo che stiamo perdendo la luce.” cerca di giustificarsi.

Nakajima scrolla le spalle, ma riprende la macchina fotografica.

“Non mi dispiace questa luce. Suppongo di poter lavorare a qualcosa di diverso.” inclina la testa, perso nei suoi pensieri per un momento. “Siediti su quella sedia. Appoggiati contro lo schienale e porta leggermente indietro la testa. Proviamo così.” lo istruisce, e Kei si affretta a obbedire, sperando che doversi concentrare sulla posa gli faccia perdere il disaggio.

Nakajima scatta qualche foto e poi le guarda, aggrottando lel sopracciglia. Va verso di lui e gli mostra il piccolo schermo.

“Vedi cosa intendo? Questa luce sta piuttosto bene con la tua carnagione. Ma mi serve che porti la testa un po’ più indietro, sto cercando di catturare il riflesso sulla tua pelle.” spiega, il che è davvero piacevole per Kei, perché normalmente non gli viene mai detto cosa stiano cercando di fare.

“Così?” chiede a bassa voce, scivolando sulla sedia e guardando in alto, e in qualche modo si sente incredibilmente esposto.

È certo di aver sentito Nakajima trattenere il fiato per un momento, e nemmeno quello sa come lo faccia sentire.

“Perfetto.” risponde il fotografo, prima di affrettarsi a tornare all’opera. Anche lui è a disagio, adesso, il che rende le cose ancora peggiori per Kei.

Dopo qualche altra foto controlla di nuovo il risultato, e Kei pensa che sembri piuttosto turbato da quello vede.

“Ho sbagliato?” chiede, corrugando la fronte.

Quando Nakajima solleva gli occhi per guardarlo, sta sorridendo.

“Niente affatto. Guarda tu stesso.” gli porge la macchina fotografica, attento a non toccarlo, e Kei sfoglia le foto con stupore.

Capisce cosa intende, adesso. Vede come l’ombra egoista del tramonto colpisca la sua pelle, facendola quasi brillare, facendolo sembrare disperato, spezzato. Corrisponde a come si sente in un modo che quasi lo spaventa.

“Sono... bellissime.” è tutto ciò che dice, comunque, quasi incredulo, poi alza gli occhi per guardare l’uomo di fronte a sé. “Sei davvero bravo.” si complimenta, perché a prescindere da come lo faccia sentire, questo glielo deve.

“Non sono io.” Nakajima scrolla le spalle. “Sei bello in un modo davvero particolare. Ho solo pensato di poterci lavorare.” poi, aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non intendo particolare in senso negativo. Voglio dire, _sei_ bellissimo anche in senso canonico, volevo solo dire che...”

“Va bene.” Kei sorride, e con convinzione. “Mi aspetto sempre che gli uomini mi dicano cose. Il brutto genere di cose. Perciò sentire che sono bello in modo particolare mi fa sentire meglio di quanto tu possa pensare.” ammette.

Nakajima lo guarda, confuso, poi si accovaccia per guardarlo negli occhi.

“È per questo che sembri sempre come sul punto di essere attaccato da un pazzo con un ascia?” chiede, sfacciato.

Kei non può davvero farne a meno: ride, con tutto il cuore, come non ride da secoli.

“Una cosa del genere.” conferma, scuotendo il capo. Non riesce a credere che l’abbia detto davvero.

“È un modo piuttosto maligno di pensare.” protesta Nakajima. “Capisco il tuo lavoro meglio di tanti altri, capisco che alle volte i commenti siano difficili da ascoltare, ma comunque...”

Kei non lo lascia continuare.

“Non è quello.” lo ferma, e il sorriso sul suo volto ha perso qualsiasi forma di divertimento. “Sono malizioso perché sono infelice. E lo sarei anche se gli uomini non dicessero quello che dicono.” scrolla le spalle. “Anni fa, pensavo di esserci tagliato. Pensavo di potercela fare, di poter sopportare tutto quello che implica questo lavoro e uscirne illeso.” solleva la macchina fotografica, mostrandogli l’ultima foto scattata. “Questo sono io: logoro, perso. Sono venuto bene nel tramonto perché è dove sento di essere. Sempre sul punto della fine, ma ancora trovando qualche residuo di forza per andare avanti.” sospira e scuote nuovamente la testa, come per dare poca importanza a quello che ha detto. “Come ti ho detto, sei bravo. Sei il primo uomo a vedere così chiaramente questa parte di me.”

“La stavo cercando.” risponde prontamente Nakajima. “Dalla prima volta che ti ho incontrato, la sto cercando. Avevo solo bisogno dell’ambientazione giusta per trovarla.” si morde un labbro, insicuro, prima di continuare. “Non ti attaccherò con un’ascia. Prometto.” aggiunge poi, facendo ridere Kei un’altra volta.

“Non sono certo di aver mai avuto paura di te.” confessa, e lo raggiunge sul pavimento, inginocchiandosi e lasciando la macchina fotografica sulla sedia. “Sei riuscito a vedermi. Non puoi essere così cattivo.”

Nakajima esita, ma poi sorride, tenero.”

“Sono certo che ci sia tanto da trovare guardandoti, Inoo-san.” dice, poi attende impaziente quello che Kei ha da rispondere.

E lì, Kei lo sente. Non lo prova da tantissimo tempo, ma riesce comunque a riconoscerlo.

Qualcosa di diverso dalla paura.

“Ti lascerò guardare, se vuoi.” concorda. “Voglio scoprire in che altri modi posso essere particolare.” scherza, con lo stesso sorriso ancora sul volto di Nakajima.

Continua a sentirlo per il tempo infinito che impiega l’altro a protendersi verso di lui. Lo sente quando lo bacia. Lo sente quando le mani del fotografo sono sul suo viso, gentili, e affatto spaventose.

Sente un’emozione. E sebbene ancora non riesca a darle un nome, è certo che Nakajima sarà in grado di spiegargli ogni cosa, una volta finito di guardare. E lui glielo lascerà fare.


	29. Takaki/Chinen, A/B/O

  1. **Kotoba wa iranai [A/B/O!AU, Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri]**



Yuya poteva provare a convincersi milioni di volte, ma non c’era modo di salvarla: era orribilmente strana, la situazione in cui si trovava.

Yuri era a casa sua, in quel momento; manteneva una distanza di sicurezza, restando sulla porta mentre Yuya era vicino al divano, ma il più grande in qualche modo pensò che lo stesse facendo più per il suo bene che per il proprio.

E comunque, la distanza non aiutava affatto.

“Non penso che venire qui sia stata una buona idea da parte tua, Yuri.” riuscì a dirgli, la sua voce appena udibile mentre tutte le sue forze erano concentrate sul controllarsi.

Il più piccolo alzò gli occhi al cielo e scrollò le spalle.

“Mi hai sempre detto che sono intelligente, Yuuyan. La mia scelta non può che essere perfetta.” commentò con un sorrisetto. “Anche se devo ammettere che mi sentirei molto meglio se non mi guardassi come se stessi per prendere fuoco.”

Yuya fece una smorfia, perché _sul serio_.

“Non sei tu quello che rischia di prendere fuoco.” gli fece notare, ora sentendosi piuttosto arrabbiato con lui. “Sono serio, Yuri, credo sinceramente che sarebbe meglio se tu...”

“Non me ne vado.” lo interruppe il più piccolo, deciso. “Non me ne vado finché non ne avremo parlato. Non ha senso, ci stiamo girando intorno da settimane. O, effettivamente, è da settimane che eviti di restare solo con me. Quindi questo è tutto quello che ho potuto fare per farmi parlare. E parleremo, adesso. Perciò comincia.”

Takaki non voleva. Avrebbe volentieri continuato a evitare Yuri per il resto della propria vita. Avrebbe fatto male, ma sarebbe stato meglio.

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica?” si lamentò, scuotendo la testa. “Te lo saresti dovuto aspettare. Non è colpa mia né tua, è semplicemente come stanno le cose. Non penso di potermi più permettere di restare da solo con te, ma ancora più di questo, tu non dovresti permetterti di restare da solo con me.” gli disse, e ogni parola faceva male come una pugnalata in mezzo al petto.

Yuri, allora, fece qualche passo in avanti, come per dimostrare qualcosa. E sebbene Yuya sapesse che sarebbe dovuto scappare via da lui, il suo corpo rimase perfettamente immobile, finché il più piccolo non l’ebbe raggiunto.

“Come ho detto. Non vado da nessuna parte.” disse, calmo. Sembrava come sul punto di tendere una mano e toccare Yuya, ma persino lui non lo ritenne sicuro, e rinunciò.

Si sedette sul divano, invece, dando un colpetto al posto accanto a sé perché Yuya facesse lo stesso; il più grande, comunque, ebbe quantomeno la presenza di spirito di andarsi a sedere sulla poltrona.

“Yuri.” disse, cercando di mantenere ferma la voce. “Mi piacerebbe davvero che non ti fossi presentato come omega. Davvero. Ma dato che così è, non c’è modo in cui possa ignorarlo. Non ho mai pensato di essere quel tipo di alfa, e non mi è mai successo prima, ma è così che stanno le cose. Non credo che comprenda bene quanto è difficile per me anche solo stare nella stessa stanza con te.” sospirò, frustrato. “Odio questa situazione. Ti conosco da quando sei un ragazzino, e fino a qualche settimana fa stare con te era naturale come respirare per me. Ora è pura tortura. Ogni volta che ti muovi, ogni volta che si sposta l’aria, mi sento...” fece una pausa, arrossendo profondamente. “Non ho abbastanza sicurezza in me stesso da giurare che i miei istinti non mi sopraffaranno. E non posso stare con te se non posso tenerti al sicuro.”

Yuri, contro ogni aspettativa, sorrise.

“Credo che stia fraintendendo in che modo voglia continuare a stare con te, Yuya.” lo informò, scuotendo il capo. “Non dovrebbe essere naturale? Tu sei un alfa e io un omega. Tra l’altro, ho sempre...” fece una pausa, arrossendo lievemente, prima di trovare il coraggio di continuare. “Ho sempre sentito qualcosa di più per te, Yuya. Dovevi già saperlo, questo.” ammise.

Il più grande ci pensò.

In qualche modo, sì. Aveva sempre saputo che c’era qualcos’altro fra lui e Yuri, una connessione che avevano sempre avuto troppa paura di esplorare.

La natura di Yuri non cambiava quella paura, non per lui. Anzi, la rendeva peggiore.

“Mi ricordo di quando eri solo un ragazzino, Yuri.” mormorò. “Mi ricordo di quando mi chiamavi onii-chan e mi seguivi ovunque andassi. Ti ho guardato crescere per tutto questo tempo, non puoi chiedermi di...” si passò le mani tra i capelli, deciso a non continuare.

“Yuya.” disse il più piccolo, con fermezza, mentre si metteva in piedi e raggiungeva la poltrona, non lasciandogli vie di fuga. “Non sto dicendo che sia ideale. Non sto dicendo che debba dimenticare tutto quello che abbiamo passato e stare con me perché io sono un omega e tu sei un alfa.” sospirò, inginocchiandosi sul pavimento e fissandolo intensamente. “È imperfetto. Certo che lo è. Ma per quanto sia selvaggia tutta questa situazione, io dico che possiamo farla funzionare. Se anche tu mi vuoi, ovviamente.” disse, e il dubbio lo raggiunse solo alla fine della frase, e a Yuya sarebbe piaciuto scacciare la sua insicurezza, e dirgli in quel preciso istante come si sentisse.

“Non sono mai stato con un omega.” confessò, agitandosi leggermente sulla poltrona. “Ne ho incontrati diversi, ovviamente, ma non ho mai capito del tutto l’attrazione insostenibile che ho sentito descrivere da altri alfa.” lentamente, in modo incredibile, portò la mano al viso di Yuri e lo accarezzò. “E in questo momento sono seduto qui, ti ho così vicino, e mi sento come se stessi per soffocare. Vederti, sentire la tua voce, il tuo _odore_...” in quel momento dalla sua gola emerse suono assai simile a un ringhio. Non spaventò Yuri, non gli fece battere ciglio, ma fece trasalire Yuya. “Non so se posso vivere senza, ora che so che esiste. Ma dato che non so nemmeno se posso far funzionare le cose, se posso rovinare tutto in un modo o nell’altro, preferisco tenerti a distanza piuttosto che perderti per sempre.”

Yuri sembrò sofferente nel sentire le sue parole, e gli ci volle un momento per reagire. Si rimise in piedi, e prima che Yuya potesse accorgersene gli era montato a cavalcioni e lo stava baciando.

Si arrese, all’istante; arrese il proprio corpo, l’anima, tutto sé stesso a quel bacio, che era la cosa più bella e più dolorosa che avesse mai sperimentato in vita propria.

Sentì ogni centimetro della pelle del più piccolo, sentì il suo sapore nella bocca, sentì il suo odore intossicante come se stesse cercando di penetrargli la pelle. E, più di ogni cosa, lo sentì stranamente giusto. Naturale, come aveva detto Yuri.

“Questo.” ansimò il più piccolo una volta allontanatosi. “Questo potrebbe valere la pena di perderti per sempree. Perché in questo momento mi sento come se, se non dovessimo darci un’oaccione, resterei bloccato a questo momento, seduto in grembo a te e baciandoti, e sentendomi bene come non mi sentirò mai più.” respirò a fondo, come per calmarsi. “So che funzionerà, perché l’ho sempre saputo. Ma se le cose dovessero andare male... sì, i nostri cuori si spezzerebbero, però da spezzati andrebbero avanti. Almeno potremo dire che abbiamo cercato di essere felici. Di stare insieme, così.”

Yuya chiuse brevemente gli occhi. Ci pensò, mentre le sue mani lavoravano da sole, ancora cercando più della pelle di Yuri da toccare.

Quando lo guardò di nuovo sorrise, arreso.

“Mio.” testò la parola, e il modo in cui Yuri _gemette_ nell’udirla lo fece sentire sopraffatto.

Ma era una bella sensazione.

“Tuo.” disse Chinen, avvicinandosi e poggiando la fronte contro quella di Yuya. “Se mi avrai.” aggiunse poi, ancora incerto in merito alla risposta di Takaki.

Yuya gli prese il volto fra le mani e lo baciò ancora, quasi violentemente adesso.

“Ti avrò.” dichiarò. “E farò del mio meglio per non ferirti, Chinen Yuri. Non voglio lasciarti andare.”

Se il suo cuore si fosse spezzato a causa di Yuri, sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di andare avanti. Ma sebbene non fosse disposto a perderlo, Yuya aveva deciso che invece gli stava benissimo rischiare di perdere sé stesso per sempre. Con Yuri. Per Yuri.

Per il suo compagno di vita.


	30. Yaotome/Yamada, Foster family

  1. **Secret magic [Foster family!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Yamada Ryosuke]**



In momenti come quello, Hikaru si sempre sempre come se il letto fosse più caldo del solito.

Potrebbe benissimo essere una percezione, potrebbe essere una cosa sdolcinata e che viene soltanto dal suo cuore.

O può essere perché – per quanto piccolo – Yamada occupa tre quarti del materasso e tutte le coperte, stravaccandosi su Hikaru e, quindi, facendogli sentire caldo.

Comincia ad accarezzargli i fianchi e la piccola parte di pelle sensibile dietro l’orecchio, perché per quanto gli piacerebbe passare tutta la mattinata a letto con lui, sa che devono cominciare la giornata, in qualche modo.

“Altri cinque minuti.” sente Yamada bofonchiare contro il cuscino, mentre la sua mano cerca debolmente di scacciare il più grande.

Hikaru sorride e si abbassa, cercando di guardarlo in viso.

“Ma sono già le dieci, Ryo-chan. Non hai dormito abbastanza?”

Yamada si solleva, con un grugnito, e gli scocca un’occhiataccia.

“Ti conosco da più di dieci anni, Hikaru. Lo so che non è più tardi delle nove.” afferra il telefono dal comodino e fa una smorfia. “Come ho detto. Le otto e quarantacinque.” fa un verso lamentoso e torna a stendersi, recuperando le coperte. “Ti odio.” dichiara, ma nonostante questo si sistema contro il più grande, il calore della sua pelle apparentemente troppo allettante per rinunciarvi.

Hikaru sospira, perdendo parte del proprio buonumore.

Deve.

“L’assistente sociale ha detto che sarebbe passata intorno alle undici, Ryo.” dice, a voce bassa. “E mi piacerebbe passare un paio d’ore senza essere stato nello stesso letto con te prima di incontrarla.”

Yamada torna a sedere, ma lo sapeva già che l’avrebbe fatto. Gli sarebbe solo piaciuto non doverglielo dire.

“Me l’ero dimenticato.” risponde Ryosuke, corrugando la fronte. “Bene, allora. Sarà meglio che faccia una doccia, no? Non vorrei che mi sentisse l’odore del sesso addosso.” ironizza, poi si protende verso il pavimento per recuperare i vestiti che hanno sparpagliato la notte prima e si alza, dirigendosi verso il bagno.

Hikaru vuole fermarlo. Vuole dirgli qualcosa, vuole farlo sentire meglio, ma non fa niente del genere, semplicemente perché non può.

Vivere così era maledettamente semplice, finché non lo era più.

Quando era finalmente riuscito ad andarsene dalla casa famiglia dove era cresciuto, era stato così semplice parlare con un avvocato e portare Ryosuke con sé.

Ne avevano passate così tante insieme. Quella casa e le persone che vivevano lì avrebbero continuato per sempre a popolare gli incubi di Hikaru la notte, ma sarebbe anche stata per sempre il posto dove aveva incontrato il più piccolo.

Ancora un po’, questo continua a dirsi. Ancora qualche mese fino al diciottesimo compleanno di Ryosuke, fino al giorni in cui finalmente smetteranno di preoccuparsi che qualcuno bussi alla loro porta e tolga loro tutto.

Continua a pensarci mentre sente scorrere l’acqua della doccia, e finalmente decide di alzarsi e andare a preparare la colazione.

Ci continua a pensare mentre quasi brucia il tamagoyaki, troppo perso in questa situazione incasinata.

Sente il rumore del fon proprio mentre mette i piatti in tavola, e spera che Ryosuke non debba mangiare la colazione fredda.

Non è suo fratello. Questa è un’altra cosa che continua a ripetersi.

Aveva sette anni quando i suoi genitori erano morti ed era andato a vivere con loro, e all’epoca Hikaru ne aveva dieci. Erano cresciuti insieme sotto lo stesso tetto, sopportando lo stesso schifo da parte dei genitori adottivi, ma _non_ sono fratelli.

Sebbene il fatto che debba continuare a ripeterselo ogni singolo giorno non lasci molta speranza che il resto del mondo lo capisca mai.

Sta per arrendersi e almeno cominciare a bere il caffè, quando finalmente Yamada fa la sua comparsa in cucina.

I suoi capelli sono disordinati e ancora non del tutto asciutti. La sua faccia sempre scolpita nella pietra, e gli occhi sono rossi, nonostante Hikaru sia certo che abbia fatto di tutto per evitare che si vedesse.

Sospira e si alza, quasi aspettandosi che Ryosuke lo spinga via quando cerca di abbracciarlo.

È felice che non lo faccia.

Rimangono così per un po’, senza dire una parola, e dal modo in cui trema Hikaru capisce che il più piccolo ha ripreso a piangere. Anche a lui piacerebbe fare lo stesso, ma cerca sempre di evitarlo.

Lui è il più grande. Ha giurato di proteggerlo, da tutto, quindi cerca di fargli scudo anche dalla sua stessa tristezza.

“Non mi dici che sono infantile?” gli chiede Ryosuke dopo un po’, tirandosi indietro e guardandolo con una sorta di accusa in viso. Hikaru scuote la testa e sorride.

“Tecnicamente, _sei_ un bambino. Ti è concesso essere infantile.” lo prende in giro, e non fa niente per evitare il pugno che Yamada gli dà sulla spalla. “Inoltre, penso che te lo meriti. Se non piangi per questo, per cosa dovresti piangere?”

Ryosuke aggrotta le sopracciglia per un momento, e poi inaspettatamente sorride.

“C’è stato un tempo in cui piangevo per roba molto peggiore di questa.” gli ricorda, ma non c’è traccia di paura né dolore sul suo viso mentre lo dice. “E anche allora mi abbracciavi. E mi dicevi che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che le cose sarebbero andate meglio. Anche se non ci credevi.”

Hikaru è sorpreso per un momento, ma si riprende alla svelta e lo riprende tra le braccia, come faceva allora.

“Ma avevo ragione, no?” risponde, baciandogli una tempia. “Le cose sono andate meglio. E non mi importa cosa dobbiamo ancora affrontare, Ryo, un giorno saremo liberi da tutto. Presto. E se nessuno dovesse capire come sia possibile che io ti ami, allora non m’importa che capiscano. Perché ti amo, Ryosuke. Non ci dovrebbe davvero interessare di nient’altro.”

Ryosuke ha un brivido sotto il suo tocco, ma Hikaru sa che è un buon brivido, e continua a tenerlo stretto.

“Allora va bene.” dice il più piccolo, deciso. “Quella donna verrà qui, le farò vedere quanto sono fantastici i miei voti e come ce la passiamo bene. Poi arriverà il mio compleanno e nessuno ci disturberà più.” sospira, gli occhi leggermente sognanti. “Non è una bella favola?”

Hikaru ride, e finalmente lo lascia andare per spingerlo verso il tavolo.

“Hai ragione, sai? _Sei_ infantile.” aspetta che si sieda e poi gli dà un bacio in cima alla testa. “Ma sei il _mio_ bambino. Perciò suppongo che vada bene.”

Si siede di fronte a lui, e durante tutta la colazione è distratto, mentre guarda affascinato il ragazzo di fronte a sé.

Quello che non è suo fratello. Quello che non sa cosa sia, eccetto qualcuno che ama più di sé stesso.

Non importa, comunque. La loro bellissima storia inconclusa glielo insegnerà, e lui non vede l’ora di impararlo.


End file.
